Un été Une vie
by calileane
Summary: Une vie se perd comme elle vient: on naît et on meurt. Un été, Harry rentre chez sa tante et découvre une magie sans nulle autre pareille. Une vie s'envole sous ses yeux et une nouvelle commence.
1. Un été Une vie

**Un été Une vie**

**o**

**o**

**o  
**

**En hommage d'une jeune femme que je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de rencontrer, qui est partie en une si courte journée. Et en hommage à sa famille qui l'a aimée.**

**P.S: Ne m'adressez pas de condoléances. Je ne suis pas celle qui as perdu quelqu'un. Je rend juste hommage à ceux qui sont restés sur cette terre pour regretter son absence.**

**Après avoir écrit ce texte, j'étais tellement épuisée que je n'ai fais qu'utiliser le correcteur de OpenOffice sans relire. Comme à chaque fois que j'écris je m'excuse pour les erreurs. Je ne suis pas parfaite et même en essayant de me corriger j'oublie souvent ou ne voit pas mes fautes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**ATTENTION: Mort d'un personnage OC.  
**

**

* * *

**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Rentrer de l'école signifie s'installer confortablement devant la télévision pour éviter de faire ses devoirs, ou être obligé de les faire par une famille trop attentive, ou aussi simplement faire le travail demandé juste parce qu'on est studieux ou qu'on aime étudier. Il y avait beaucoup de choix pour toute personne rentrant de l'école. Tout comme il y avait beaucoup de choix à l'attitude de l'élève en cours et entre les cours.

Normalement.

Harry Potter n'avait rien de normal. D'abord il ne rentrait de l'école qu'une fois par an, pour les vacances d'été. Ensuite, sa famille n'était attentive qu'au niveau de toutes les corvées qu'il avait le 'devoir' d'accomplir. Et, pour finir, Harry Potter n'avait aucun choix. Ni à l'école ni chez sa famille. Les Dursley, sa tante Pétunia (soeur de sa mère décédée), son oncle Vernon (époux de Pétunia), et son cousin Dudley (leur enfant), attendaient de lui qu'il soit leur esclave. Pour eux il n'était pas un membre de leur famille, juste une inconvénience que quelqu'un avait laissé sur leur pas de porte tant d'années auparavant. L'école Poudlard, attendait qu'il soit le prince doré et favori de tous, qu'il agisse comme un noble chevalier venu tous les sauver. Sauver? Oui. Car Harry Potter était né avec un don qui faisait de lui le membre d'une société cachée au reste du monde. Harry Potter était un sorcier, comme son père et sa mère l'avait été. Il avait aussi eu la malchance de survivre un sort meurtrier étant bébé, le renvoyant il ne savait comment sur son agresseur qui en était mort... enfin, l'esprit du sorcier noir avait survécu et attendu dans l'ombre de retrouver un corps. Et depuis Harry Potter était le survivant et le monde sorcier attendait de lui qu'il soit leur sauveur pour le restant de ses jours. Le garçon n'était pas sûr de la stabilité mentale de cette société magique qui s'appuyait ainsi sur un enfant au lieu d'agir. Bien sûr, Harry avait maintenant presque 16 ans, il les aurait cet été. Donc il n'était ni un enfant ni un adulte mais était traité comme un petit garçon la plupart du temps. Sauf dans cette maison des Dursley où il était clairement le serviteur docile. Quoique beaucoup moins docile que dans son enfance.

Pendant des années, Harry avait pensé qu'il était normal pour lui d'être traité ainsi parce qu'il avait appris à se croire au-dessous du reste de l'humanité. Sa 'famille' avait prêté grande attention à son éducation d'esclave. Il ne devait pas être intelligent, ni courageux, ni avoir aucune personnalité. Il était là pour travailler et rien d'autre. Les Dursley auraient sans aucun doute préféré un robot, qui n'aurait pas été lié aux sorciers qui les forçaient à garder l'enfant. Au moins, son séjour à Poudlard avait donné à Harry une liberté: découvrir que sa vie jusque là était une anormalité. Ce qui voulait dire que sa vie chez les Dursley était inhumaine et il aurait du depuis longtemps être enlevé à leur garde pour sa sécurité physique et mentale. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que sa vie sorcière était aussi anormale... aucun autre bébé sorcier n'avait été sauvé par le sacrifice de sa mère d'un sort de mort, ni n'avait vaincu un sorcier noir (quoique le sorcier ne soit pas mort, mais ça personne ne l'avait cru jusqu'à cette année), ni n'affrontait de nouvelles épreuves chaque année comme s'il faisait un parcours militaire d'entraînement.

Harry Potter aurait préféré une école où il n'aurait pas à se battre contre le grand sorcier noir Voldemort, où il serait protégé. Il aurait aussi voulu ne pas avoir à retourner chez sa tante chaque été ni être victime de malnutrition et d'abus. Quoique depuis son entrée à Poudlard l'année de ses 11 ans, l'abus n'était plus aussi 'physique' qu'avant. Et il avait une chambre au lieu du placard sous l'escalier. Il y avait toute une histoire derrière ce garçon de petite taille, aux cheveux d'ébène ébouriffés et aux yeux d'émeraudes vives cachés derrière de pauvres lunettes qui avaient dépassés leur utilité. Car même avec ces lunettes, Harry n'y voyait pas grand chose, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à garder la tête hors de l'eau dans son éducation. Bref, il coulait et personne ne s'en préoccupé. Il aurait pensé, avec le temps passé à l'infirmerie de l'école (blessures plus dues à des attaques contre sa vie qu'à son sport favori) la nurse aurait vérifié son état général et sa vue en particulier. Harry aimait madame Pomfresh, mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait de plus que de soigner de récentes blessures. Jamais elle n'avait regardé ce qui était sous ses yeux. Où si elle l'avait fait et vu le garçon abusé pour ce qu'il était, elle n'avait pas tenté de l'aider plus. Elle ne l'avait même pas mis sous un régime spécial pour qu'il retrouve du poids ou pour réparer les dégâts d'années d'abus.

Harry aurait vraiment voulu, à cet instant n'être jamais entré à Poudlard. Pour plusieurs raisons: le danger qui le suivait tout le temps en ces lieux, l'attitude des professeurs à son égard, et les souvenirs de plus en plus sombres liés à l'endroit.

Il avait failli mourir au moins une fois chaque année. La deuxième année la morsure du gigantesque serpent basilic l'aurait empoisonné si ce n'était pour les larmes que le phénix Fumseck avait versé pour lui. En quatrième année, un camarade était mort pour avoir été avec lui lorsqu'il avait été enlevé par moyen magique, et Voldemort avait retrouvé un corps en utilisant son sang dans un rituel. En cinquième année, cette année passée, son parrain qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu, était mort. Tué devant ses yeux. Alors Harry était seul à nouveau, renvoyé sans aucun soutien chez les Dursley. Comme s'il pouvait surmonter des années de souffrance de lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, car le directeur de Poudlard, qui l'avait placé chez Pétunia quand il était bébé, avait fait en sorte que Harry doive y retourner pour renforcer une protection magique censé le garder en sécurité. Pourquoi le mettre dans une maison sans amour au lieu de le placer sous un sort de secret qu'il savait être efficace si le gardien du secret était par exemple le directeur lui-même qui ne trahirait jamais Harry.

Enfin...

A présent, Harry Potter était de retour chez lui, à sortir de la voiture de son oncle le coffre qui contenait ses possessions. Il traîna le lourd objet dans la maison jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Et s'arrêta brutalement sur le seuil de cette pièce qu'il maudissait. Il y avait dans sa chambre un berceau et divers objets réservés à un tout petit enfant. Harry ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Sa tante n'avait qu'un seul fils qui était de l'âge de Harry après tout. Le jeune sorcier déposa le coffre près de son lit et descendit les marches aussi vite et silencieusement que possible. Il trouva la famille complète dans le salon. Il remarqua vaguement un tas de couverture posé à terre près de la cheminée. Avant qu'il ait pu s'interroger plus, la voix de sa tante attira son attention.

"Garçon. Pendant que tu étais parti, nous avons découvert que j'attendais un autre enfant. La naissance a eu lieu il y a deux mois maintenant. J'étais déjà bien avancée quand tu es parti pour cette école." Puis, agitant sa main en direction des couvertures elle repris. "Tout aurait été parfait si les docteurs n'avaient pas mis à jour les faiblesses de l'enfant. Je vais être directe avec toi. Ceci..." agitant à nouveau sa main vers les draps. "est le bébé. Elle a un cancer contre lequel les docteur ne peuvent rien. Je ne lui pas donné de nom et ne veut rien avoir à faire avec elle. Cet été, ta seule tâche sera de t'occuper d'elle. Avec de la chance elle sera morte avant ton départ." Pétunia se leva, sans que Vernon ou Dudley n'aient dit un mot pour la contredire, apparemment ravis avec sa décision. Ses derniers mots avant de quitter la pièce avec sa 'petite' famille furent: "Fais en ce que tu veux et ne me dérange pas avec elle."

Un Harry totalement sous le choc se précipita vers les couvertures et les écarta prudemment. Là, couchée mais les yeux grands ouverts, une toute petite fille, à la peau maladivement pâle et au crâne couvert d'un fin duvet de cheveux blonds le regardait de toute la vie qu'il y avait encore au fond de deux saphirs translucides. Elle ne criait pas ni ne pleurait, mais elle avait l'air épuisé et si seule dans ce tas sale de tissus. Harry toucha la petite main qui ne bougeait pas et la trouva effroyablement froide. Pris d'un instinct soudain, il ouvrit sa chemise et souleva l'enfant pour la poser contre son torse et la recouvrir ensuite des deux pans qu'il reboutonna très vite. La petite fille sembla soupirer et se fondre contre lui, absorbant la chaleur comme une fleur au soleil. Il avait tout de même pris les draps qu'il remarqua être déchirés, parce qu'il savait que les Dursley réagiraient mal à trouver des 'saletés' dans leur salon. Il remonta dans sa chambre en silence et, après avoir attaché une espèce de longue écharpe qu'il trouva dans un coin autour de son torse pour maintenir le bébé en place, il commença à parcourir les nouveaux objets placés là. Il vit immédiatement que sa tante avait ressorti le berceau et autres accessoires qu'elle avait un jour utilisé pour Dudley. Harry les avait vu rangés avec le reste de leurs trésors inutilisés. Les trouver dans sa chambre était la preuve que sa tante n'avait pas totalement rejeté sa propre fille. Mais même ainsi, il savait que l'attachement qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour l'enfant à naître pendant la grossesse n'était plus qu'un souvenir passé. Pour sa tante, le cancer ne pouvait arriver qu'aux autres et pas à sa famille normale. Elle serait déçue de ne pas avoir une fille à qui transmettre sa vision du monde, mais pas déçue que la nouvelle 'anormalité' disparaisse de sa vie. Harry se doutait que la grossesse n'avait pas été prévue et que l'incident resterait un 'accident'. Il se demandait quand même ce que Pétunia avait dit aux voisins qui l'avaient sûrement vue enceinte. A moins qu'elle ait caché son état jusqu'à après la naissance avec l'idée d'arriver toute fraîche et belle chez ses voisines pour leur montrer son petit miracle. Si c'était le cas, Harry n'avait aucun doute que ceux qui le verraient avec le bébé croiraient que le délinquant qu'il était avait mis une jeune fille dans cette malheureuse situation... En bref, tout le monde dirait qu'il était le père et ensuite... à la mort du bébé... il serait jugé responsable de cette petite vie envolée. Toute la rage qu'il ressentit en cet instant fit bouillir sa magie au point qu'il était certain de causer des dégâts s'il ne se calmait pas. Presque aussi tôt un chant puissant s'éleva autour de lui et un oiseau apparu sur son lit. C'était le phénix Fumseck, tout d'or et de lumière.

L'oiseau portait un message entre ses griffes que Harry prit avec inquiétude. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à ses amis? Voldemort avait-il attaqué quelqu'un? Il ouvrit le mot et lu... puis écrasa le parchemin entre ses doigts tendus. Tout le monde allait bien... au moins. Sinon Dumbledore, directeur extraordinaire de Poudlard et gardien de sa prison familiale, n'aurait pas envoyé ce message qui le prévenait de se calmer parce que le grand sorcier savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que la magie de Harry s'agitait en résultat.

Comment avait-il su? Etait-il surveillait à ce point qu'avant même qu'il n'explose de colère l'homme soit au courant? Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi n'y avait-il personne avec lui pour l'aider à dépasser la mort de son parrain ou pour le protéger des Dursley? Quoique cet été ils ne tenteraient pas d'abuser celui chargé de l'enfant qu'ils abandonnaient. Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il personne en ce temps de besoin? Il se tourna vers le phénix et une idée remplaça toutes ces pensées noires. Il sortit le bébé de sous sa chemise tout en la gardant contre sa peau et regarda le phénix avec espoir.

"Fumseck. Est-ce que tu pourrais pleurer pour elle. Elle est très malade et les docteurs moldus ne peuvent rien."

L'oiseau de feu sautilla vers le rebord du lit et Harry s'assit de façon à lui donner accès à la petite fille. Elle avait ses yeux bleus brumeux fixés sur la créature avec un rien d'émerveillement visible au milieu de sa douleur. Fumseck grimpa sur la jambe du garçon , puis sur son bras, tout le temps observant le bébé de son regard attentif. Arrivé sur l'épaule d'Harry, l'oiseau sembla devenir de plus en plus triste et Harry sentit son coeur se serrer de malaise. Il se calma en voyant les larmes que le phénix faisait tomber sur le visage levé du bébé. Pourtant, très vite, il comprit que rien ne se passait, il pouvait palper dans l'air les sentiments de désespoir de Fumseck. La certitude que même l'oiseau de lumière au pouvoir guérisseur ne pouvait rien. Et s'il ne pouvait pas soigner ce petit être, alors même les sorciers ne pourraient pas.

Harry se sentit vieux. Une vieille âme qui en a trop vu. Tout ce qu'il avait cru se brisa en cet instant. La magie ne pouvait pas sauver toutes les vies. Il l'avait su dés le début en réalisant que la magie avait tué ses parents. La magie n'était pas que lumière et bonheur. Il l'avait compris en voyant le sorcier Voldemort pour la première fois. La magie ne créait pas un monde idéal dénoué de souffrances. Mais dans cette minute où il fut témoin de l'échec d'un phénix, oiseau censé pouvoir tout réaliser et tout réparer, Harry perdit les dernières parts d'innocence auxquelles il s'était accroché. Ce qui lui avait fait créer un masque de griffondor parfait pour être accepté par son monde magique. Ce qui l'avait fait tenir avec l'espoir d'être un jour aimé, dans cette famille de sa tante. Tout ce qui l'avait fait vivre jusque là... fut perdu.

Harry replaça sa chemise autour de l'enfant qui regardait toujours avec cette étincelle de curiosité le phénix. Il caressa le petit dos à travers le tissu et regarda le bébé s'endormir de fatigue. Il l'observa longtemps, inconscient du temps qui passe, ou de la nuit qui tombe. Sur son épaule, Fumseck était resté. Puis avec un dernier chant d'adieu, l'oiseau de feu disparu, partit retrouver son sorcier Dumbledore qui croirait probablement que le phénix avait tenu compagnie à Harry pour l'aider à se calmer.

Harry ne dormit pas, préférant tenir l'enfant contre lui et la protéger du monde autant que du froid. Au matin, il avait mémorisé toutes les fournitures de bébé placés dans sa chambre, et avait trouvé les réserves de nourriture pour elle aussi. Le lait, les biberons. Il s'étonna de découvrir de quoi tout préparer pour sa cousine. Il n'aurait même pas à descendre en cuisine parce que tout était là. Mais, après tout, sa tante n'avait sûrement pas envie de le voir apparaître avec le bébé alors elle avait tout fait pour qu'il n'ait pas à se déplacer plus que nécessaire.

La journée passa à apprendre à s'occuper du bébé et à chercher un nom convenable. Sa cousine n'était pas très agitée. Mais d'après le dossier médical et les notes de médecins qu'il avait trouvé sur son bureau, cela était normal. La petite serait constamment fatiguée, prendrait peu de poids et en perdrait. Elle aurait des fièvres, des douleurs constantes, des réactions qui paraîtraient allergiques. Elle ne serait pas aussi vive que d'autres enfants de cet âge, et elle ne vivrait pas longtemps. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de vouloir tout faire pour ce petit trésor. De vouloir lui donner un peu de vie le temps d'un été. Et s'il le fallait il s'arrangerait pour la prendre avec lui. Il espérait juste que sa tante ne l'en empêcherait pas.

Changer les couches? Fait. Donner un bain dans une pièce chauffée pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid? Fait. Nourrir? Aucun problème... enfin si on ne compte pas qu'elle lui avait vomis dessus et qu'il aurait du être préparé après avoir lu le dossier. Médicaments? Un enfer, mais fait. Bercer jusqu'à endormir le petit bout de choux? Fait. La première semaine se déroula ainsi, en oubliant parfois certaines choses, et en ajoutant d'autres. Harry s'était aperçu que sa cousine aimait l'entendre chantonner, même s'il n'aimait pas sa voix. Elle aimait aussi l'entendre parler et raconter des histoires. Il prenait soin de ne lire que des contes de fées moldus... et se rendit compte que magie et dragons étaient inévitables malgré tout. Comment les Dursley avaient-ils effacés le mot magie de la maison quand toutes les histoires pour enfant en contenaient? Simplement en le lui racontant jamais quoi que se soit, en ne lui parlant jamais pour autre chose que lui donner des ordres. Cette petite fille ne vivrait pas ça. Heureusement Vernon et Pétunia évitaient beaucoup la maison et laissaient ainsi de longues heures de tranquillité à Harry.

Il fallut cette semaine pour trouver le prénom parfait... Enfin, le meilleur d'une liste incroyablement horrible de choix. Lili était hors de question sous peine d'une réaction violente de sa tante qui avait détesté la mère de Harry. Hermione et Ginny étaient les rares bons choix de la liste mais ne semblaient pas convenir. Au final, il pensa à la fascination de la petite fille pour un certain animal qui était venu chaque jour leur rendre visite. Il décida de l'appeler 'Phoenix'. L'idée était étrange, mais elle venait de son espoir qu'elle renaîtrait après sa mort, quelque part où elle ne souffrirait pas. Alors il remplis les papiers restés vides jusque là, car sa tante n'avait pas voulu donner existence concrète au bébé. Et il marqua: Phoenix Jade Potter. Il refusait de lui laisser le nom d'individus qui la rejetaient. Fumseck semblait fier du nom si particulier.

Harry fut surpris, quand trois semaines plus tard, il reçu une lettre par Fumseck dans laquelle Dumbledore le félicitait de ne pas être sortis de chez lui une seule fois et d'être ainsi resté en sécurité. Ce qui l'étonna n'était ni la rage ressentit à ces mots ni le fait que l'homme ne sache étrangement rien du bébé dont il avait la garde. Non, il était surpris de justement ne pas être sortis du tout et n'avoir pas donné à Phoenix la chance de voir ce monde qui l'avait vu naître.

Inquiet, il arrangea tout de même d'appeler les médecins qui avaient diagnostiqués la maladie du bébé et demanda s'il y avait des risques à sortir Phoenix dans l'air chaud de l'été. Le docteur parut rassuré de recevoir des nouvelles de la petite fille et après quelques explications (Harry se contenta de dire qu'il s'était tellement attaché à sa cousine qu'il avait pris sur lui toutes les devoirs parentaux de sa tante qui étaient encore sous le choc), le docteur lui offrit quelques conseils pour abriter Phoenix du soleil et des autres dangers du dehors.

Sur un coup de tête, Harry passa par la porte arrière de la maison et à l'aide d'un escabeau passa par-dessus les barrières du jardin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il refusait que l'ordre du phénix, censé le protéger, ou même Dumbledore, sachent qu'il veillait sur sa cousine malade. Phoenix était son secret, sa lueur dans la dépression que Voldemort et autres sorciers avaient fait naître en lui. Une douce lumière qui s'éteindrait bientôt et dont il voulait voir chaque rayon jusqu'à la fin. Il savait que si Dumbledore était au courant il chercherait à faire voir raison à Pétunia pour qu'elle s'occupe de sa fille, ou alors il enverrait quelqu'un pour s'assurer que Harry ne faisait pas d'erreur dans ses soins de l'enfant. Quoiqu'il arrive, au final Harry se retrouverait avec quelqu'un sur le dos qui le ferait se sentir incapable et qui lui ferait perdre le peu de temps qu'il avait avec Phoenix. Alors la petite fille était son secret, et de ce fait il était prêt à filer en douce de la maison, sans sa garde rapprochée de sorciers. Pour Harry, l'ordre du phénix ne faisait vraiment pas un travail efficace à surveiller la maison et ses faits et gestes. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec eux dans le voisinage, ni n'appréciait que Dumbledore ait fait de cette maison sa prison et de ces sorciers ses gardiens.

Harry passa plusieurs rues avant de décider d'éviter le parc où il allait toujours. Prenant une autre direction, il arriva à un arrêt de bus, Phoenix bien à l'aise dans le porte bébé accroché à son torse. Le chauffeur ne dit rien mais le regarda étrangement. Harry se contenta de sourire en payant son tiquet, heureux d'avoir gardé quelque monnaie anglaise en plus des galeons sorciers. Il s'assit à l'avant, beaucoup plus pratique au moment de descendre du bus s'il voulait éviter d'être trop bousculé avec sa charge. Il ne remarqua pas les traits sévères du chauffeur et d'autres personnes s'adoucir en le voyant amuser l'enfant qu'il portait à l'aide d'une peluche quelque peu déchirée qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre avec le peu de vêtements de bébé ensevelis dans un sac. Il se contentait vraiment de ne voir qu'elle, sa petite princesse. A son arrêt, il souhaita une bonne journée à ceux qui étaient encore dans le car et se dirigea vers un magasin proche. Les gens qu'il venait de quitter sourire de plus belle en voyant qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces endroits spécialisé en fournitures pour enfant. Ils furent encore plus joyeux de voir l'adolescent faire une pause devant la vitrine qui affichait une série de robes de bébés. Si Harry les avait regardé en cette seconde il aurait compris le pouvoir qu'une action peut avoir sur les êtres humains. Comment l'attention et l'amour donné à un petit être avait modifié l'avis de gens qui l'avaient jugés au premier regard. Comment en cet instant ils avaient vu ce que personne d'autre n'avait auparavant, ce que même ses amis et ses proches n'avaient pas entrevus encore. En cette minute, Harry était un parent heureux, bien que cousin et non père. Il n'avait rien de l'esclave de sa famille et délinquant qu'ils décrivaient en parlant de lui. Et il n'avait rien du guerrier inconscient du danger.

Harry entra dans le magasin, comptant mentalement l'argent qui lui restait. La première section qu'il visita fut celle des jouets. Il tourna de façon à ce que Phoenix puisse voir les peluches autour d'eux et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle tendit ses bras vers une étagère en babillant joyeusement. Ah ah! Il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait.. bien sûr il aurait du se douter de ce que ça allait être...

Un oiseau. Un oiseau jaune et orange avec de grandes ailes, qui ressemblait tout de même à un étrange canard géant... quoiqu'un rien plus noble. Harry espérait que Fumseck ne lui en voudrait pas pour le choix de l'enfant qui avait vu en ce jouet le phénix qu'elle aimait tant. Il saisit l'objet et alla directement à la caisse tandis que Phoenix pleurait de ne pas avoir l'oiseau entre ses bras. La caissière le regarda approcher avec méfiance, sans doute à cause de ses vêtements froissés et trop grands, sa tenue totalement laissée allée. Dés qu'il demanda à payer le jouet avant de continuer ses achats dans le magasin, parce que son bébé le voulait absolument pour remplacer le doudou déchiré qu'elle avait eu, la jeune femme changea quelque peu d'attitude et s'occupa d'enlever l'antivol de la peluche. Puis, elle s'attendrit vraiment en voyant l'adolescent remplacer les restes piteux d'un nounours dans les bras du bébé. L'enfant agrippa le canard et refusa de le lâcher à nouveau. Elle le serra entre le torse du garçon et elle, collant sa tête contre les ailes oranges et jaunes. Un petit sourire sur la petit visage sembla créer l'expression de joie la plus éblouissante que la caissière ait jamais vu sur un parent. Harry était simplement radieux de voir le premier sourire du bébé. A partir de ce moment, la caissière pris une décision: elle allait tout faire pour faciliter la visite du jeune homme. Elle se fit remplacer à l'accueil et l'accompagna dans les longs couloirs de présentation. Il pensait ne pas acheter beaucoup et expliqua le peu d'argent qu'il avait sur lui. Mais la jeune femme trouva simplement toutes les soldes dans le magasin et augmenta ainsi les achats au triple de ce qu'il aurait eu autrement pour le même prix. Chaussons, robes, couvertures, et ayant croisé le propriétaire du magasin elle l'avait convaincu d'offrir une de leur meilleure poussette. Harry avait essayé de protester mais quand le nouvel arrivant l'avait vu son interaction avec le bébé, il avait craqué pour ce jeune père, sans jamais savoir qu'il n'était que le cousin de Phoenix. Harry sortit de là avec en plus des coupons de réductions et autres offres vers d'autres magasins normalement réservées au meilleurs clients. Le propriétaire l'avait convaincu d'aller refaire sa propre garde robe pour aller avec celle de la petite fille, arguant qu'il aurait moins de problèmes avec les autorités qui le croiseraient s'il était convenablement vêtu. Harry savait que l'homme avait raison. Que toute personne qui le croisait le prenait pour un criminel. Aussi, devant la gentillesse offerte, il accepta. La caissière qui l'avait aidé se trouva même à l'accompagner pour s'assurer qu'il utiliserait les bons d'achats. A la fin de la journée, Harry était vêtu comme un jeune adulte responsable et avait en plus fait un tour dans une librairie pour trouver des livres pour Phoenix et pour lui. La caissière trouva le moyen de glisser quelques textes d'éducation que Harry avait regardé un long moment avant de passer à d'autres sections. Il ne s'en aperçut qu'en payant à la caisse, content que les bons offerts suffisent tout de même à régler la somme. La caissière lui avait juste sourit et dit que s'il voulait apprendre il ne devait plus hésiter à prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Alors il la laissa le conduire à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et attendre avec lui que le car arrive. Ils parlèrent d'école (Harry disant qu'il avait très mal géré son éducation et était bien en-dessous du niveau nécessaire à son âge) et elle lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour rattraper son retard avec les livres qu'il venait d'obtenir. Harry était effrayé de ne pas être capable de réussir, surtout sans l'aide d'Hermione ou d'un professeur, mais la jeune femme lui dit qu'il avait peut-être justement échoué jusqu'à présent parce que d'autres avaient voulus lui servir de béquille ou même que la technique des enseignants convenant aux autres élèves n'était pas faite pour lui. Il pouvait toujours tenter sa chance et voir après si ça marchait ou non. La caissière le regarda soulever la poussette dans le bus et lui faire un signe d'au revoir. Elle regarda avec une étrange tristesse ce jeune garçon qu'elle aurait mal jugé au premier abord. Pour le restant de l'été, elle ne parvint pas à retirer de son coeur l'énorme poids qui s'y était placé. Comme si en aidant ce jeune homme elle avait pris un peu d'une incroyable charge placée sur ses épaules, et elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan que le garçon naviguait.

Harry repris le même trajet, eut plus de difficulté à passer la barrière du jardin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une poubelle sur laquelle il monta. Transférer la poussette avait été un peu... compliqué, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait fait attention à garder Phoenix dans le porte bébé contre son torse au cas où la poussette serait tombée. Il rangea l'objet dans la partie du garage réservée aux outils de jardinage. Sa tante n'y entrerait certainement pas, bien que le jardin ait bien besoin d'un rafraichissement. Et puis, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley avaient passé trois semaine à éviter la maison. Le jeune sorcier rentra dans la cuisine et prépara son repas ainsi qu'un biberon. Cette nuit les Dusrley étaient au restaurant. C'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à sortir aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il ne recevrait aucune remarque de sa famille et que ses gardiens de l'ordre le croirait endormi dans sa chambre et non en promenade dans Londres.

Cette nuit donna aussi le premier signe que la maladie de Phoenix empirait. La petite fille fut prise d'une violente fièvre qui ne tomba pas pendant deux jours. Harry appela le docteur chargé de son dossier qui ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de prescrire des anti-douleurs et antibiotiques. Une heure après l'appel l'homme inconnu jusque là arriva en voiture avec une poche remplie de médicaments. Pétunia ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry espérait qu'elle avait tout de même gardé un rien d'affection pour sa fille. Le docteur vit immédiatement l'état de la maison, l'absence de toute trace de Harry vivant avec sa famille, il vit la passivité de la mère du bébé et les regards sans amour qu'elle lançait au trio installé dans le salon. Et, remarquant la minceur de Harry et sa fatigue, et ses yeux pleins d'une immense peine, l'homme sut que cette maison n'avait rien de normal et que ce jeune homme faisait plus qu'aider sa tante dans sa douleur. Ce jeune homme, rejeté par les siens, avait pris sur lui de s'occuper d'un bébé qui n'était pas le sien. Il s'attachait à un enfant qu'il savait allait bientôt mourir. Alors le docteur lui donna de nombreux conseil pour faciliter la vie du bébé et des adresses s'il voulait sortir avec Phoenix. Le zoo, un parc, un musée. Le docteur finit par quelques mots: "Offrez lui tous les trésors du monde tant que vous pouvez. Et émerveillez-vous avec elle."

Harry sourit tristement en hochant la tête, guidant le docteur vers la sortie. L'homme s'installa dans sa voiture et regarda la porte pendant un long moment. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Car agir maintenant et essayer de prévenir les autorités, serait risquer de voir les services sociaux arriver et enlever Phoenix au jeune Harry. Non, la petite fille méritait d'avoir son cousin avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Et Harry méritait de la connaître jusqu'à la fin. Le docteur démarra et fit marche arrière, ne remarquant pas l'individu endormis dans l'un des buissons proche. L'un des gardiens les moins efficaces de l'ordre du phénix, qui n'avait pour cause de sommeil profond pas assisté à la visite du moldu.

Il restait deux mois et moins d'une semaine aux vacances d'été. Harry pris une décision. Il coinça sa tante dans la cuisine un matin et lui annonça qu'il allait installer un portail dans la barrière du jardin pour ne pas que les sorciers le voit sortir avec le bébé. Pétunia ne protesta pas, car elle ne voulait pas non plus que la race magique apprenne l'existence de son enfant. Quoique pour de différentes raisons. Ainsi, après une longue journée de labeur, Harry finit la création de cette sortie de secours. Le mois suivant, il suivit les conseils du docteur et parcourut Londres et ses trésors. Il découvrit en même temps que Phoenix des merveilles inimaginables. Bien qu'elle soit si petites du haut de ses trois mois, et qu'elle soit si épuisée par le cancer et le traitement qu'elle suivait, elle regardait toujours autour d'elle avec curiosité. Plus d'une fois néanmoins, elle avait tendu les bras vers des couleurs oranges et dorées en babillant et agrippant sa peluche canard très fort. Tout ce qui était d'or et lumineux était pour elle un rappel de l'oiseau de feu. Et plus d'une fois Harry avait rit de bon coeur à voir le visage ahuris de touristes vêtus de couleurs vives auxquels la petite fille tentait de s'accrocher. Tous avaient réagit avec amusement à la fin, après avoir été témoin de la joie du jeune parent et de son bébé. Etre comparé à la peluche d'un canard (d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris de la situation) n'était pas bien méchant pour eux, surtout que l'enfant aimait sa peluche plus que tout.

Le musée avait été une idée de génie... tant que Harry tenait bien Phoenix bien entendu. Parce que sinon, elle aurait mis ses doigts partout sur les présentation d'Egypte et l'or des pharaons. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait tant d'or et de couleurs ensoleillées rappelant celles d'un phénix? Au moins Fumseck avait semblé rire de son récit quand ils étaient rentrés le soir de cette visite. Le phénix avait très bien prix aussi le choix de peluche de l'enfant, prenant fierté de l'étrange canard qui lui ressemblait (plus ou moins). Et si les Dursley entendaient le chant d'un oiseau venant de sa chambre, aucun ne vint les déranger. Et peut-être... le chant les aidait aussi à guérir de cette perte qui allait les toucher. Quelle que soit leur attitude au sujet de Phoenix, Harry ne pouvait pas totalement se détacher de l'impression qu'elle avait été aimée tout le temps de la grossesse, avant la maladie. Et même si la famille avait rejeté le bébé, il avait dans sa chambre la preuve qu'ils s'en préoccupaient... un peu. Le berceau, et les quelques meubles pour l'enfant en témoignaient. Parce qu'il se souvenait clairement qu'à son arrivée dans cette maison quand il avait un an, il avait simplement été jeté dans un placard sous l'escalier et jamais aimé. Pour Harry c'était le petit signe qui lui faisait dire à la petite fille qu'elle avait été précieuse à ses parents et qu'elle pouvait partir en paix, parce que même sans eux elle était aimée.... par Harry.

Il était étrange de voir l'intelligence dans les saphir délavés qu'étaient les yeux de Phoenix. Elle comprenait tout... à sa manière. Elle ne pouvait ni marcher ni ramper, alors quand elle voulait 'voir' quelque chose elle tendait les bras vers Harry. Il la portait et la faisait voyager. Un court voyage dans la ville de Londres, pour le temps d'un été.

Le zoo avait été... une grande expérience. La plus incroyable de toutes. Parce que Phoenix lui fit une grande surprise: elle siffla. Plus précisément, elle siffla au serpent qui heureusement était dans une partie peu visitée du zoo. Mais surtout, bien que babillement d'enfant, les sifflements étaient des mots que le serpent compris.

"un parleur..." Siffla le serpent. "un du sssang de serpentard." Harry hoqueta de surprise, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

"êtes-vous sssûr? Noble ssserpent?" Finit-il par dire.

"Sssûr? Oui. La petite a le sssang. Toi je ne sssais pas. Tu es teinté par un autre. Noirceur qui cache tout."

"Comment pouvait vous connaître Ssserpentard et reconnaître ceux de ssson sssang?"

"Sssserpentard dessscend des grandes lignées. Il est enfant de ssserpents sssacrés. Tous ssserpent peut sssentir sa lignée."

"Ssserpents sssacrés?" Demanda Harry.

"Les gardiens du dieu ssserpent Mehen."

"J'ai entendu du dieu ssserpent Ssseth, mais pas Mehen." Fit un curieux Harry.

"Mehen est le protecteur de la barque sssacrée qui emmène les morts dans le monde inférieur. Les humains disent qu'il gardait la barque conduisant Rê, Dieu du soleil, pendant sa navigation nocturne. Mais il conduit la barque des morts. Il veille sur les âmes dans le passsage de l'après vie. Ssserpentard était l'un des gardiens des secrets de Mehen en ce monde. L'un de ceux qui passaient le sssang du ssserpent à l'humanité. Être de ce sssang est un cadeau du dieu Mehen pour remercier un humain qui l'avait protégé alors que des hommes attaquaient ce qu'ils prenaient pour un ssserpent. Le dieu ne risssquait rien. Mais l'intention de ssson 'sssauveur' était suffisante pour recevoir récompenssse."

"Que doit faire un gardien?" interrogea Harry qui essayait d'assimiler ces révélations.

"Passser le sssang du ssserpent en ayant des couvées de petits. Passser l'histoire du ssserpent Mehen Dieu gardien des âmes mortes. Rien de plusss. C'est leur dessstinée."

Harry, caressant le duvet blond sur la tête de Phoenix réfléchit quelques secondes, peu certain de l'idée qui lui était venue. Ayant peur que ce ne soit qu'un vague espoir.

"Est-ce que l'un de ces enfants du ssserpent pourrait être touché par une prophétie?"

Le serpent sembla rire avant de répondre joyeusement, moquesement: "Prophétie??? Un enfant du dieu Mehen? Cccertes non. Ils sssont enfant d'une ssseule prophétie. Celle qui fait d'eux les porteurs de ssson sssang. Quel est le fou qui a voulu placccer une autre prophétie sur un enfant de Mehen?"

"Alors... aucune prophétie n'a d'effet sssur nous?"

"Aucune autre que celle de Mehen."

Harry se sentit froid tout d'un coup. Parce qu'il se rendit compte que si la prophétie n'était pas la sienne alors un autre était porteur de l'espoir sorcier... et il savait qui. Parce que cet autre avait été avec lui au département des mystères et avait tenu la prophétie entre ses mains. Un autre qui avait été pris en compte après l'apparition de la prophétie, mais que Dumbledore avait mis de côté après que Harry ait été marqué par Voldemort, remplissant l'une des conditions de la prophétie.

"Mais... j'ai pu toucher la prophétie... et je rempli les conditions." Tenta le jeune homme une dernière fois. Effrayé de poser ce poids sur le dos d'un autre.

"La lignée de Mehen peut toucher toute magie, parce que le dieu conduit les âmes avec magie passsant toutes les barrières dans leurs esssprits qui les retenaient au monde des vivants. Quel que sssoit le sssort barrière sur un objet, un enfant de Ssserpentard peut passser. C'est ausssi ce qui fait qu'il ne peut barrer son esssprit à d'autre avec magie. Sssseule endurance humaine peut protéger ssson âme d'intrusion." Harry regarda le serpent avec horreur. Alors voilà pourquoi la légilimencie ne semblait pas marcher pour lui. Pas par manque d'entraînement ou d'effort de sa part mais parce ce n'était pas la méthode qu'il lui fallait. Le serpent repris. "Et pour les conditions. Dans ce monde, tout être humain rempli les condition d'au moins une prophétie. ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est celui dont elle parle, juste qu'il est comme ccccelui dont elle parle. On ne peut pas décider qui rempli ou non les conditions. Quoiqu'il soit dit ssss'accomplira sans aide extérieure. Une prophétie ne montre que ce qui va arriver sssur certaines routes, ce n'est pas une liste d'inssstruction à suivre. Celui qui est vraiment touché par cette route doit être proche de qui tu es pour que tu remplissse ces conditions."

"Il l'est." murmura Harry. L'autre était un sorcier, était né à la mort du septième mois... quoiqu'il n'ait pas encore été marqué comme un égal de Voldemort. Du moins pas qu'Harry sache. Phoenix s'agita dans ses bras, et recommença à siffler au serpent dans sa tentative de parler. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que la langue des serpents soit plus facile pour un enfant de cet âge, mais elle l'était. Il sourit au bébé qui lui répondit par son propre sourire. Le serpent interrompit la scène.

"Tu devrais appeler Mehen, enfant de Ssserpentard. Pour demander qu'il enlève la noirceur qui teinte ta nature. Mais je ne sssuis que serpent et ignore tout de comment appeler un Dieu. Esssairas-tu?"

"Je ferai ce que je pourrai." Répondit honnêtement Harry. "Une dernière question. Quand tu dis noble serpent que j'ai le sssang de Ssserpentard. Tu ne parle pas de Sssalazar Sssserpentard n'est-ce pas? Mais d'un autre."

"Sssserpentard était le premier de sssa lignée. Et tous les autres après lui portait ce nom. Ssssalazar n'est qu'un enfant loin dans la lignée du ssserpent."

"Merci noble ssserpent pour ton savoir."

"M'accorderas-tu un voeu?" Demanda le serpent.

"Sssi je peux."

"Me donneras-tu un nom? Un nom bien à moi que tout ssserpent ainsi connaîtra."

A ce moment Phoenix siffla joyeusement quelque chose qui ressemblait grandement à "Ssssa".... pas très prometteur mais Harry pris son opinion en compte avec un doux sourire.

"sssa... sssalazar... ssserpentard... pourquoi pas..." Réfléchit-il. "Après tout tu as passsé connaisssance de ma lignée longtemps perdue. Donc tu ssseras: Sssalassser. Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air de grand chose mais..."

Le serpent l'interrompit: "Ssssalasssser. J'aime. C'est un grand honneur d'être relié à ta lignée petit ssserpent par ce nom. Merci."

Harry rougit et pensa que Salasser était un bien étrange serpent. De toute façon, Harry n'était pas un génie dans le département du nom puisqu'il avait même trouvé moyen d'appeler sa cousine "Phoenix". Alors un "Salasser" (avec deux s) n'était qu'un de plus sur sa liste étrange.

"Nous devons partir maintenant. Phoenix est très fatiguée par notre journée. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré noble Sssslassser."

Salasser inclina son long corps sinueux et regarda les deux enfants s'éloigner avec tristesse: C'était un honneur, enfant ssserpent. Je te ssssouhaite de pouvoir guider cette jeune âme au passsage de la mort." Murmura le serpent qui avait sentit l'odeur de mort sur la petite fille.

Harry n'entendit pas ces mots, mais se sentit pris d'une soudaine force, comme le courage qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Il s'empressa de trouver un car pour rentrer, tout le temps berçant le bébé à présent endormi dans ses bras. Le jour du zoo il avait préféré le porte bébé à la poussette, au cas où Phoenix aurait peur d'un animal et aurait besoin d'être rassurée. Ce soir-là, il regarda le petit ange dormir, Fumseck perché sur le bureau tout près. L'oiseau de feu et le sorcier veillèrent toute la nuit. Parce qu'ils savaient que le temps allait venir de tout perdre.

Elle était si petite, s'émerveillait Harry en la regardant essayer de jouer avec les plumes de la queue de Fumseck. Harry avait posé son stylo dés qu'il avait finit la lettre qu'il destiné à un ami. Voulant sauver le phénix des petites mains pâles il l'appela doucement et l'oiseau s'envola immédiatement, venant se percher sur le bureau.

"Pourrais-tu emmener ce message à un ami? Il en aura besoin pour la destinée qui l'attend. Et ta présence pourrait le rassurer et lui donner courage."

Fumseck pencha la tête et le perça de son regard de feu, lisant en lui. Avec quelques notes tristes, l'oiseau ouvrit son bec pour prendre la lettre. Il vola quelques secondes autour de la petite chambre puis s'envola. Pendant son absence, Harry joua avec Phoenix, et lui raconta des histoires. Il savait que le véritable sujet de la prophétie aurait besoin de temps avec Fumseck pour calmer ses peurs et trouver ce feu intérieur dont il aurait besoin un jour pour vaincre Voldemort. Enfin, plusieurs heures ayant passées, le phénix réapparut, lâcha une lettre sur son lit et disparut à nouveau après un petit chant. Harry savait qu'il avait rejoint son ami pour continuer à le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Plaçant des coussins tout autour de sa petite cousine pour être sûr qu'elle ne roulerait pas et ne tomberait pas par terre, il ouvrit le message.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne savais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre. Tu es mon ami, un très précieux ami. Tu étais là pour moi quand j'avais peur et tremblait. Tu étais là pour me donner courage et m'offrir de cette force qui semble t'habiter. Mais comme tous les autres, je pensais que cette force était ce qui faisais de toi le sauveur des sorciers. Et comme les autres je me suis trompé. Cette force est ce qui as poussé Dumbledore à se tromper, j'assume. Et ce qui a exaspéré Voldemort au point de vouloir te tuer._

_Je suis désolé que ce don t'ait apporté tant de peines. Surtout quand, d'après tes mots (que je ne doutes pas une seconde) je suis celui qui aurait du être choisit. _

_Ainsi tu es le descendant d'un Serpentard courageux qui a reçu le cadeau d'un Dieu. Quelle étrange chose. Courageux et serpentard n'ont jamais été associé à Poudlard, pourtant je vois bien l'un de tes ancêtres agissant ainsi. Il te ressemblait sûrement. Ou plutôt tu dois lui ressembler atrocement vu le nombre de fois où tu as sauvé quelqu'un._

_Comme tu me l'as écris, le seul bon point de toute cette histoire est que personne ne sait que je suis l'élu de la prophétie, et de ce fait personne ne cherchera à me détruire autant qu'ils le font avec toi. Et bien que cela semble mal placé étant donné les circonstances, je dois te remercier de m'avoir offert ce long répit. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance très heureuse avec mes parents à l'hôpital et ma grand-mère essayant de me faire ressembler à mon père. L'absence apparente de ma magie n'a pas non plus facilité les choses. Mais j'ai eu une famille avec moi, ma famille qui a été à mes côtés autant que possible. Et ma grand-mère a été grandement touchée par notre aventure au département des mystères. Elle s'est excusée de ne pas avoir vu mon courage plus tôt, de ne pas avoir vu qui j'étais au lieu de l'image de mon père qu'elle se faisait. Elle est fière de moi à présent. Et cela aussi je te le dois._

_Je sais que ta famille t'as fait du mal. La seule chose que j'ignore est à quel point. Je te dirais juste que si tu souhaite un jour en parler, je serais là._

_Maintenant que je sais la vérité sur cette destinée possible, et qu'elle n'est pas gravée dans de la roche et peut toujours changer... maintenant je peux voir tout ce que j'ai à faire pour au moins être prêt. Encore une fois, je te dois beaucoup de ce que je suis devenu cette année, grâce au DA, ta merveilleuse association de défense. J'ai appris plus cette année sous ta direction, que tout le temps que j'ai passé en classe avec nos professeurs. Je te demanderais bien si tu compte continuer le DA cette année, mais je vais suivre ton conseil. Tu as raison, Poudlard ne fera rien pour me préparer, et est bien trop dangereuse pour moi. Je viens d'avoir une longue discution avec ma grand-mère. Au début, elle ne voulait pas croire en ta lettre, parce que cela veut dire qu'elle risque de me perdre plus que quand je n'étais pas l'élu des sorciers. Mais... qui aurait pu penser qu'un phénix pouvait faire la morale à ma grand-mère en chantant? C'était une scène des plus... ahurissante. Autant dire, que malgré sa peur, elle a décidé d'accepter tes paroles pour ce qu'elles étaient: la vérité._

_Elle va m'envoyer dans une autre école, en prétextant un apprentissage en herbologie. Hors de question que je laisse tomber ma passion même pour m'entraîner à me battre. Comme tu l'as dit dans ta lettre, j'aurais besoin de tout ce qui peux me donner des forces dans cette étape de ma vie. Et les plantes m'ont toujours apporté un monde de paix. L'école n'est pas en Angleterre qui n'a que Poudlard. Mais pour ta sécurité autant que la mienne je ne te dirais pas où je vais. Si je peux me permettre, je te conseillerais de faire comme moi et de changer d'école._

_Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais tu peux être émancipé en acceptant les titres de Lord des Potter. En prenant les responsabilités de chef de ta famille tu deviens libre de tout gardien. Je n'y avais pas pensé jusque là parce que je croyais que Dumbledore était vraiment le meilleur choix pour veiller sur toi. Mais s'il essaie de te faire combattre alors que ce n'est pas ton rôle... S'il te plaît? Prend cette liberté et pars aussi loin que tu le peux. Je sais qu'ils te chercheront pour te tuer ou te remmener (selon ceux qui te trouvent). Alors j'ai trouvé un moyen de te mettre hors de portée. Il y a au passage des bagues d'héritages pour prendre les titres de chef de famille, une magie placée là par nos ancêtres, qui s'accumule à chaque génération. Les Potter sont une ancienne lignée, et avec ton pouvoir combiné à celui déjà en place, tu pourrais jeter un sort qui est normalement impossible. C'est un sort d'oubli interdit par le ministère et classé dans les sorts noirs. Bien que personne ne l'ai accompli depuis Merlin lui-même, les sorciers en avaient terriblement peur. A la différence des sorts récents qui n'effacent que la mémoire d'un ou une dizaine d'individus (jamais plus de 20 en même temps selon la puissance du sorcier), celui-ci peut enlever de la mémoire de toute la population magique toute chose que tu voudras leur faire oublier. Je te conseillerais de leur faire oublier ton apparence et ton don si particulier des langages (tousse Fourchelang retousse). Grâce au lien de sang entre ta famille et toi, tu pourrais aussi leur faire oublier tout ça, ainsi que toute autre chose de ton choix. Le sort ne se limite pas à une chose à oublier mais peut en inclure plusieurs._

_Je ne te cacherais pas que si tu pouvais trouver de quoi enlever cette cicatrice qui te rend célèbre, tout en leur faisant garder le souvenir de cette cicatrice... ils se mettraient tous à chercher un sorcier aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés ayant un éclair sur le front... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.... Pitié, fais aussi pousser tes cheveux. Ci-joint tu trouveras une fiole d'une potion pour cette action particulière (je ne l'ai pas remplie parce que sinon tes cheveux tomberaient bien plus bas que tes pieds.... je me suis arrêtée à une longueur correcte. Tu devras attendre de voir ce que j'ai jugé être une bonne mesure). Ci-joint aussi, le sort que tu devras prononcer le jour de ton émancipation. Une action que tu devrais accomplir avant la fin des vacances._

_Je ne sais pas comment t'aider plus après ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi. Ma grand-mère ne sais pas que je t'ai écris sur ce sort que je ne suis d'ailleurs pas censé connaître (surtout ne lui en parles jamais...). Dans tous les cas, je ferais parvenir un message à Luna. Tu l'ignore mais je me suis beaucoup attaché à elle l'année passée. Je pense demander sa main à son père. Je sais que les mariages arrangés sont mal vus par les nés ou élevés moldus, mais les vieilles familles sorcières cherchent toujours les meilleurs alliances par ce moyen et mon temps vas bientôt tourner court pour éviter certaines des demandes que ma grand-mère a reçu. Luna bien que plus jeune d'un an a le même problème. Cette solution sera la meilleure pour nous deux. Si tu restais sous la coupe des sorciers anglais, et décidé de ne rien poursuivre avec Ginny, tu serais forcé au mariage avant ta majorité par une vieille loi institué depuis des siècles. Tu avais la chance d'être poursuivis par Ginny, bien que j'ai vu que tu la voyait plus comme une soeur qu'une potentielle épouse. Tu ne devrais pas te forcer à vivre selon les souhaits des autres. Va dans le monde et découvre qui tu es vraiment. Si tu l'aime tu reviendras et essaieras de la séduire sans qu'elle sache que tu étais leur sauveur disparu (si tu jette le sort que je t'ai donné). Bien sûr, elle pourrait se retrouver mariée avant ton retour, mais tu dois penser à toi pour une fois. Ta liberté vaut-elle vraiment d'être sacrifiée, encore une fois, pour un autre? Même si cet autre est la soeur de ton meilleur ami. Si elle t'aime comme elle dit elle te laisseras partir... mais je permet de dire que si elle savait elle s'accrocherait à toi, partirais avec toi si elle ne pouvait te convaincre de rester et jamais ne te laisserais la quitter. Elle te reprocherais sans un mot dit que tu n'es pas joué au sauveur pour protéger sa famille... tu aurais des enfants qui à leur tour soit te verrais comme un fuyard en écoutant leur mère, soit servirait de bouée de sauvetage au monde sorcier comme tu l'as fait jusque là. Et ceci est ce à quoi je te demande le plus de réfléchir: veux-tu vraiment que tes enfants soient enfermés dans ce même rôle juste parce qu'ils porteront ton sang? Comme tu me l'as écrit: ce n'est pas le rôle de ta lignée. Tu dois transmettre ton sang et tu dois veiller sur l'héritage du Dieu serpent Mehen. Tu ne pourras pas le faire si tu restes. Car ici, tu seras à jamais enfermé, et tes descendants après toi. Si tu en avais le pouvoir je te dirai d'appeler le Dieu serpent et de lui demander son avis._

_J'espère de tout mon coeur que tu ne resteras pas dans cette prison sorcière que notre société t'as battit._

_Quoiqu'il arrive sache que je serai prêt. Grâce à toi je serais entraîné et peut-être ainsi sauvé à mon tour. Peut-être es-tu né si près de moi pour me sauver? J'aime le penser._

_Je te souhaite une belle vie, et je fais le voeu d'un jour te revoir, et me souvenir de ce jeune homme qui étais mon ami. Puisses-tu voler de tes propres ailes dans ce monde._

_Pour toujours ton ami,_

_Neville._

Harry reposa la lettre. Les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux ayant depuis longtemps entachées le parchemin. Il pris sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa aller. Il était temps pour lui de libérer ce poids sur son coeur. Un petit bruit le fit se retourner. Phoenix toussotait et gémissait dans son berceau. Harry se précipita et la pris contre lui. Il caressa son petit dos comme il le faisait souvent. Inquiet de voir la fièvre monter, il pris la direction de la salle de bain, et malgré l'heure tardive lui donna un bain. La vapeur dans l'air apaisa la respiration de l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner d'autres remèdes sans la tuer. Il était désespéré. Et pour la première fois, il pleura parce qu'il la perdait.

Quand Fumseck retourna de sa longue visite à 'celui qui allait devoir sauver de leurs erreurs tous ces sorciers incapables', il trouva Harry endormi sur son lit, une petite fille de trois mois allongée sur son torse. Le bébé gémissait encore dans son sommeil, et Harry l'entourait de ses bras dans un réflexe inconscient de protection. Le phénix se percha sur la seule armoire de la pièce, et chanta... chanta toute la nuit durant.

Il ne restait qu'un mois à ce court été. Harry et Phoenix avait vécu une grande aventure dans les rues de Londres et Harry se félicitait d'avoir fait ce cadeau au bébé qui n'aurait jamais l'occasion de grandir et de se rappeler tout l'amour qui l'avait entouré. Pour ces quelques mois de vies, elle aurait connu le bonheur et l'amour. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Ce matin là, Harry préparait leur prochaine sortie lorsque Fumseck apparut. L'oiseau de feu se pencha au-dessus du berceau et lança un triste cri. Harry s'élança vers le bébé et se rassura de la voir encore vivante. Mais bien qu'elle respire, son teint était encore plus pâle et sa respiration plus saccadée que ces derniers jours. Fumseck tapa sa joue de son bec pour attirer son attention, et Harry sut que le jour était venu. Il allait la perdre. Il aurait voulu courir voir le docteur qui les avait aidé, ou vers le plus proche hôpital. Il aurait voulu crier à l'aide et pleurer pendant qu'un autre venait le soutenir pour cette épreuve. Mais cette épreuve était la sienne et il devait l'assumer. C'était un passage de vie qui lui était destiné. Dans sa douleur, il suivit les directions du phénix sans s'apercevoir qu'il comprenait les demandes de l'oiseau juste en observant ses actions. Fumseck saisit l'un de ses chemisiers et le posa dans le coffre ouvert au pied du lit. Alors Harry pris les affaires éparpillées dans la chambre et commença à ranger. Rapidement, tout ce qui lui appartenait se retrouva dans ce coffre. Même les affaires de bébé Phoenix, à part pour ce fichu canard en peluche qu'elle ne lâchait plus. Dés que Harry eut pris le bébé dans ses bras, Fumseck se posa sur le berceau et disparut avec. Il recommença plusieurs fois ce manège et Harry compris que l'oiseau retirait toute preuve qu'un bébé avait vécu ici. Harry se sentait reconnaissant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les sorciers apprennent l'existence de Phoenix. Elle était son merveilleux secret. Il ne voulait pas que ces gens salissent la mémoire de l'enfant. Surtout sachant qu'ils feraient courir des rumeurs sur la parenté du bébé. Racontant des histoires sur Harry et Phoenix pour les salir et faire croire que Harry était le père. Peut-être même que Rita Skeeter écrirait qu'il avait tué la mère après la naissance d'un bébé non voulu. Harry refusait de les laisser détruire les souvenirs du passage de cette petite fille sur terre. Heureusement Fumseck était là. Harry voulu prendre son coffre et s'aperçut qu'il ne le pouvait pas puisqu'il tenait Phoenix et qu'il avait rangé le porte bébé avec le reste des affaires. Fumseck réapparut et secoua la tête pour qu'il laisse l'objet sur place.

"Tu me l'emmènera plus tard?" Demanda le jeune homme. Et l'oiseau acquiesça.

Harry descendit les escaliers avec lenteur pour ne pas déranger le sommeil agité du bébé. Les Dursley étaient encore partit quelque part pour la journée. Il ne les avait pas beaucoup vu ces vacances d'été. Dans un coin de son esprit il aimait se dire qu'ils se sentaient coupables de leurs détestables actions. Du moins il espérait que c'était le cas, parce que sinon ils n'avaient vraiment rien d'humain. Peut-être qu'ils souffraient vraiment de perdre ce bébé et que s'éloigner avait été le seul moyen de survivre? Il espérait.... pour eux et pour Phoenix, il espérait.

Il regarda une dernière fois le salon et la cuisine, passant le placard sous l'escalier avec plus de tristesse que les autres lieux. Ce placard et la chambre qu'on lui avait donné plus tard étaient les deux endroits qu'il regretterait le plus. Le placard avait été son refuge autant que sa prison, mais ici il se rappelait avoir eu son premier ami: une araignée. Ici, il avait fait son premier dessin et ses premiers voeux d'une vie meilleure, ici il avait grandit. La chambre avait été une amélioration dans sa vie, mais ce qui en faisait vraiment un endroit précieux, étaient ces semaines d'été avec ce minuscule bébé. Les histoires, les berceuses, les câlins, les chanson de Fumseck. La chambre avait été le refuge d'une petite famille bien particulière: un bébé, un sorcier, et un phénix. Tant de lumière dans ces mémoires de cette petite pièce.

Harry sortit une dernière fois par la porte arrière, puis par sa sortie de secours secrète. Il partit prendre le bus une dernière fois et se laissa emporter avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Le chauffeur de bus, ayant fait voyager ce garçon depuis plusieurs semaines, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Harry se contenta de le regarder et de dire qu'il avait perdu quelque chose de précieux. Le conducteur l'encouragea de quelques mots, conscient qu'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire du jeune homme et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Quelques uns de ses passagers étaient aussi sur ce même trajets depuis la première fois où Harry était monté avec eux. Chacun s'approcha à tour de rôle et lui offrit pour les uns quelques mots pour d'autres un bisous sur la joue ou le front. D'autres serraient son épaule avec douceur. A la fin, alors qu'il devait les quitter, il avait sur le visage un sourire tremblant et il les remercia. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu avant se moment à quel point ces inconnus s'étaient habitués à le voir et s'étaient même un peu attaché à cette vision de lui avec sa petite fille. Ici aussi, était un endroit précieux, un lieu où on se rappellerait sa petite Phoenix. Il leur souhaita une belle journée, pas bonne journée parce qu'elle était si triste mais une belle journée, avec quelque part la vision d'un sourire ou d'un ciel bleu, un petit rien pour toucher leurs coeurs un peu plus. Puis, il s'éloigna... tandis que le car restait sur place un instant de plus que nécessaire dans son long trajet en ville. Les regards de chaque passager et du conducteur, restant fixé sur le dos de ce jeune homme digne. Et tous savaient qu'ils venaient aussi de perdre une chose précieuse, bien qu'ils ignorent que ce magnifique petit bébé était vraiment ce qui quittait leur monde.

Harry marchait lentement, regardant les rues et leurs piétons, il avait posé son menton contre les cheveux blonds de Phoenix. Il ne servait à rien de se presser alors que personne ne pouvait plus rien. Alors il se baladait une dernière fois avec sa douce Phoenix. A un moment elle ouvrit les yeux et s'accrocha d'une petit poing à sa chemise tandis que l'autre main serrait sa peluche favorite. Le canard n'avait pas été oublié. Ils passèrent le parc qui menait à l'hôpital et Harry se sentit heureux que cette place de nature ait été créée en cet endroit.

"Une dernière balade en forêt douce princesse. Peut-être croiserons-nous un dragon cette fois?" Murmura-t-il à l'enfant. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'un petit garçon leur passa devant en courant, entraînant derrière lui un cerf-volant. Harry rit en voyant l'image d'un dragon peint sur le tissu du jouet. Phoenix tendit ses petits bras tremblant vers le dragon filant, et puis ses petites mains retombèrent autour du canard auquel Harry avait évité une chute soudaine. Il sentit la respiration de plus en plus agitée de Phoenix, il vit sa douleur sur le petit visage innocent. Il eut le coeur brisé en cet instant. Et puis, tournant pour que l'enfant puisse voir le dragon un peu plus longtemps, il glissa à sa petite oreille:

"Suis le dragon petite princesse. Il te mèneras voir monts et merveilles. Tu voleras sur son dos et glissera dans les airs. Alors file avec lui petite Phoenix de mon coeur. Laisse-le te prêter ses ailes."

Et Harry regarda Phoenix se pencher un peu dans la direction du cerf-volant. Et il vit ses petits yeux saphir se fermer lentement. Et puis, sur un dernier soupir, le bébé qui avait accueillit son retour chez les Dursley.... arrêta de respirer.

"Vole Phoenix. Tu verras des dragons et des fées. Et des phénix. Plein de magnifiques canards de feu. Je t'aime." Murmura le jeune homme de presque 16 ans. Et puis, sur un dernier regard sur le dragon, il continua sa lente marche, ses bras serrés contre le bébé et son étrange peluche.

Ce fut ainsi, qu'il arriva à l'accueil et demanda la présence du docteur de Phoenix. Un coup d'oeil à son air hagard et au bébé dans ses bras, et l'infirmière s'empressa d'appeler le médecin. Cet hôpital était fameux pour ses traitements d'enfants cancéreux. Et la femme reconnaissait dans ces yeux d'émeraudes la douleur d'un parent en deuil.

Le docteur arriva très vite, alerté par le ton inquiet de l'infirmière au téléphone. Il ralentit en voyant Harry, et puis il l'approcha comme il le ferait d'un animal blessé. Un bras perché sur l'épaule du garçon, il le guida vers l'une des salles d'examination. Là, il le fit s'assoir, et sans le séparer de son petit fardeau, il fit son travail de docteur... et constata le décès d'une petite fleur qui n'avait pas vécu la longue journée de la vie. Il se fit remplacer pour tous ses rendez-vous alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas toujours arrêter de travailler parce qu'il perdait quelqu'un, surtout alors qu'il devait essayer de sauver tant d'autres enfants. Mais cette fois, il lui semblait que le poids de cette perte était plus lourd. Peut-être avait-il juste atteint sa limite? Ou peut-être que ce cas était différent, parce que l'enfant avait été rejeté par sa propre mère? Ou parce qu'un adolescent avait pris sur lui le travail des adultes? Cela pouvait être n'importe laquelle de ces raisons. Comme pour chaque famille qu'il croisait, chacune avait cette particularité qui le touchait. Il était souvent difficile de continuer ce métier avec toutes ces souffrances. Et puis...

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard du médecin et il dit:

"Merci d'avoir été là."

Et pour la première fois, le docteur croyait vraiment qu'il avait un peu aidé cette personne qui restait derrière sur le chemin de la vie. Parce que dans ces yeux verts, il y avait un rien de lumière tenace, comme une force intérieure, que le garçon lui disait par ces mots, qu'il avait aidé à maintenir.

Le docteur, assis sur un tabouret à côté du lit où il avait installé l'adolescent, demanda:

"Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour les funérailles?" La question était abrupte par son importance et la réalisation qu'elle emmenait... oui, Phoenix n'était plus.

Harry secoua la tête et dit: "Je sais où aller pour tout organiser. Est-ce que je peux partir avec elle malgré..." sa mort... ne finit-il pas.

"Normalement non. Les docteurs préfèrent s'assurer que tout est pris en charge avant de laisser le... l'enfant à la famille. Autant pour la sécurité mentale des parents que pour les règles de l'établissement."

"Je ne veux pas la laisser..." commença Harry.

"Si je vous laisse mon bureau, pensez-vous pouvoir arranger pour une service funéraire de venir vous chercher. Ainsi vous pourriez rester près Phoenix dans l'une de leurs chambres de veillées."

Harry réfléchit et hocha la tête. Il avait une idée. "Je peux."

Alors le docteur l'emmena dans son bureau et le laissa seul avec l'enfant qui paraissait seulement endormie... mais qui dont l'âme n'était déjà plus là.

Harry appela Fumseck d'une voix tremblante et le phénix apparut avec son coffre au niveau du sol. Le sorcier demanda à l'oiseau d'emmener un message aux gobelins de la banque sorcière. Il l'écrivit aussi consciencieusement que possible en expliquant sa situation, puis signa et confia la lettre au phénix. Il attendit longtemps lui sembla-t-il. Le docteur était venu et repartir sans voir le coffre posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'était assuré que Harry avait trouvé de l'aide.

Enfin, des hommes en costumes demandèrent le docteur à l'accueil et il les conduisit à Harry après qu'ils aient montrés les papiers d'une agence funéraire. Le docteur leur confia la déclaration de décès et entoura Harry de ses bras pour la première et dernière fois.

"Je vous souhaite une belle vie Harry. Je vous souhaite un beau voyage sur cette terre." Harry sourit. Le docteur avait assisté à l'un des récits que le garçon avait fait pour Phoenix. L'homme savait que le passage de l'enfant sur cette terre avait été une grande aventure. Sur ce, le docteur se releva et après une dernier regard, sortit de la pièce.

Il s'avéra que les deux hommes étaient des gobelins sous un sort de confusion, pour que toute personne qui les croise ne voit que deux humains adultes. Les gobelins sortaient rarement de la banque sous ces 'costumes' ou même dans le monde non magique. Mais Harry appris plus tard, que Fumseck avait donné son message au chef de la banque et non à un employé. Et le noble gobelin, voyant le nom de l'envoyeur, avait pris cette décision pour l'aider. Aussi Harry fut-il mené hors de l'hôpital gardant dans ses bras sa petite cousine. Dehors, une limousine attendait. L'infirmière qui l'avait accueillit les avait reconduit dehors et avait été soulagée de voir le véhicule. Ce garçon était trop jeune pour prendre en charge tout ce qui viendrait maintenant, aussi la venue de ces hommes était-elle bienvenue selon elle.

Les gobelins reprirent leur forme dés que la portière se ferma du reste du monde. Aucun des deux ne dis mot. Mais tous les deux observaient ce jeune sorcier tenant avec douceur ce bébé mort. Ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir sentir la peine du garçon se poser sur leurs épaules comme si elle leur appartenait. Un tel phénomène ne leur était jamais arrivé avec un sorcier. Celui-ci était apparemment différent.

Leur arrivée à la banque se fit par portoloin, une fois la voiture garée à bonne distance de l'hôpital. Là, le chef gobelin demanda à Harry ce qu'il voulait pour son bébé. Et Harry répondit qu'il souhaitait qu'elle soit incinérée et que les cendres soient dispersées aux quatre vents. Il voulait l'aider à voler. Ce fut une longue journée. Mais à la fin, sur ce terrain que la banque possédait, après ses derniers adieux à sa petite Phoenix, Harry ouvrit l'urne et laissa la poussière grise s'envoler dans les airs. Sur son épaule, Fumseck était venu se poser pour rendre hommage à celle qui avait porté le nom de ceux de sa race. L'oiseau de feu chanta, étonnant les gobelins présents. Parce que ce phénix n'appartenait pas à Harry et pourtant été là. Parce que l'oiseau était venu pour un bébé et pour elle pleurait devant leurs yeux.

Harry caressa la tête affaissée du phénix en lui murmurant des mots doux. Même si ses larmes n'avaient pas pu guérir leur petite Phoenix, il avait le droit de pleurer maintenant. Et les gouttes d'eau tombant à terre créaient de la vie sur l'herbe sèche de l'été. Rien qu'ils ne puissent voir pour l'instant. Mais Harry sentait que si un jour il revenait, une vie nouvelle l'accueillerait. Serait-ce une fleur? Un arbre? Peu importe, tant que le souvenir d'une petite fille restait accroché à ce qu'une larme venait de créer.

Fumseck accompagna Harry à la banque, et resta avec lui pour la cérémonie de prise de contrôle des titres de sa famille. Et lorsque le garçon lança le sort d'oubli au reste de la communauté magique, le phénix ajouta de son propre pouvoir. Leur magie combinée à celle des bagues des Potter et des Black, dont Harry venait d'apprendre qu'il avait hérité, étendit plus que prévu leur influence sur la mémoire des sorciers. Tous ceux qui auraient vu, en vrai ou en photo, Harry Potter, oublierais son apparence. Qu'ils soient en Angleterre ou n'importe où dans le monde. Tous ces gens ne se rappellerais que de leur sauveur.... sans même pouvoir retrouver son nom, ni en mémoire ni sur papier. Le sort avait agit comme le fidelitas qui permettait de cacher une personne en lui donnant un gardien du secret qui serait le seul à savoir tout de la cachette choisie. L'ennemi pouvait passer juste devant la maison sous le sortilège, et il ne verrait rien. Dans le cas de Harry, les sorciers auraient beau regarder les journaux et autres livres avec son nom, ils ne verraient rien. Même Voldemort avait oublié le nom de son ennemi. Ainsi, Harry pourrait parcourir le monde sous sa véritable identité et sa véritable apparence.

Le jeune sorcier demanda ensuite une pièce sûre dans la banque pour faire un rituel privé. Fumseck ne resta pas avec lui pour cette étape. L'oiseau de feu lui fit ses adieux avant que Harry ne fasse ce dernier pas. Harry se sentit triste mais compris que la créature ne pouvait quitter celui qu'elle avait choisit pour compagnon: Albus Dumbledore.

"Il a de la chance de t'avoir. Merci d'avoir été un membre de ma famille pour un été." Le phénix le frappa de son bec sur la joue et Harry se sentit rougir. "Je voulais dire: merci d'être entré dans ma famille.... et d'en faire encore parti." L'oiseau sembla content de cette victoire. Fumseck s'envola et disparut comme il savait si bien le faire.

Harry se tourna vers la pièce que le chef gobelin lui avait prêté. Il entra et referma la porte. Quelques heures plus tard, il choqua les gobelins par son apparence à sa sortie. Il était totalement changé. Pas physiquement mais plus moralement... ou magiquement.... tout ce qu'ils voyaient été que la force que le garçon avait abrité en lui, était à présent visible de tous, comme sortie de son cocon de chair. Et il y avait une nouvelle légèreté au pas du jeune sorcier.

Après avoir arrangé ses affaires financière. C'est à dire après avoir transféré la totalité de ses possessions (à part les diverses demeures et investissements qui ne pouvaient être bougés), Harry pris place à bord de l'avion qui devait le mener vers sa nouvelle liberté.

C'est là-haut, dans ce ciel où les avions copiaient les dragons et volaient, que Harry ouvrit l'album qu'il avait sortis de son coffre avant d'embarquer. Il ouvrit ce livre de vie et pendant tout le trajet il regarda ces mémoires d'un été. Il y avait beaucoup de photos. Un bébé à la tête couverte d'un fin duvet blond, était la star du photographe. Elle était souvent (toujours) avec un étrange canard en peluche, et parfois un oiseau flamboyant posait à côté du bébé et de son gardien inanimé. Quiconque aurait vu cette image aurait demandé de quel pays exotique venait l'animal, sans jamais penser qu'ils venaient de voir une créature fantastique. Dans d'autres clichés la petite fille dormait sur torse d'un adolescents aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Harry riait encore de la découverte qu'il avait fait sur ces photos qu'il n'avait certainement pas pris. Il s'était réveillé de l'un de ces siestes avec Phoenix pour trouver Fumseck en train d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'appareil photo. Il n'aurait pas du être étonné des merveilles qu'accomplissait le phénix, mais placer son appareil photo au bon endroit, l'allumer et déclencher le mécanisme...c'était tout de même assez drôle. Harry ne s'en plaindrais pas parce que cela lui donnait ses magnifiques images de lui et de Phoenix.

D'autres pages les montraient dans leurs voyages à Londres. Harry avait souvent demandé à des passant de les prendre en photo. Toujours les gens avaient acceptés et étaient repartis avec de grands sourires. Ce jeune adolescent et son bébé étaient trop attendrissants pour ne pas les toucher. Il y avait tellement de preuves de cette petite vie qui n'était plus. Tellement de souvenirs d'une petite fille aux yeux saphirs fatigués... Des larmes tombèrent sur le papier de protection brillant. De plus en plus nombreuses. Et pourtant...

Sur le visage du jeune homme dans l'avion, il y avait un sourire. Etait-ce un dragon qu'il voyait passer par le hublot à côté de lui?

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**J'ai adapté ce qui suit sur le dieu Mehen, et l'ai mis à ma sauce pour l'histoire. Désolée pour tous ceux qui pensent qu'il faut garder les faits tels qu'ils sont et non les modifier. J'ai toujours aimé transformer les mythes et légendes.**

**Mehen: Dieu serpent, protecteur de la barque sacrée dans laquelle prend place Rê pendant la navigation nocturne dans le monde inférieur. On le trouve mentionné pour la première fois dans les Textes des Cercueils.**

**P.S: si un jour j'écris une suite, ce qui pourrait arriver dans un lointain avenir, je mettrait Harry en couple avec un autre homme. Non seulement parce que je trouve ces couples plus intelligents à l'écris, mais aussi en hommage au frère de cette jeune femme que je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de connaître. Parce qu'il est le compagnon de mon frère. Et parce que pour moi, l'amour vient sans se préoccuper du corps ou de la naissance.**


	2. Les feuilles d'Automnes

**Les feuilles d'automnes**

**Notes Auteur: je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à cette premier partie que j'avais écrite et que je voulais faire une suite. Je n'étais pas sûre au début mais l'idée qui m'est venue fait une partie pour chaque saison. Eté était la partie 1. Automne est la 2. Le slash ne commencera que dans la partie trois, vers la fin. Mais je ne vais pas l'écrire de suite... A moins que ma muse me joue le même tour que pour cette partie. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment je peux écrire ça et pas la suite de mes autres histoires. Ou alors c'est parce que cette histoire-ci a une différente place dans mon coeur. C'est possible. Donc bonne lecture.**

**P.S: Comme d'hab.... fautes d'orthographes etc... ne faites pas attention au 's'en' au lieu de 'sans' et autres fautes de frappes et mots mélangés dans mon esprits... Je sais, impossible de ne pas faire attention. Quand je relie trois jours après je les vois toujours. Mais je suis du genre à publier aussi vite que j'écris de peur de changer d'avis. Pardonnez moi.**

**

* * *

  
**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Harry éteignit son alarme en se demandant pour la millième fois pourquoi il avait un réveil quand il n'avait aucune responsabilité qui le forçait à se réveiller. Après tout, ces deux derniers mois n'avaient pas apportés beaucoup d'activités à ses matinées. Les premiers jours avaient été plus chargés, mais dés qu'il eut réglé toutes ses affaires, il avait eu droit à une vie de repos et... fainéantise. Il fallait bien dire que pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait profiter d'une maison bien à lui, où il n'était ni détesté ni utilisé. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas à aller à une quelconque école où sa vie était en danger.

Au début, il s'était inquiété de comment organiser ses études. Dans quelle institution magique il pouvait aller dans ce nouveau pays qu'il ne connaissait pas? Mais les gobelins de cette branche de la banque Gringotts l'avaient rassurés assez vite. Maître Caboom, qui avait dignement gagné ce nom en faisant exploser plusieurs ennemis des gobelins à l'aide d'une potion de son cru (ne lui demandez jamais les ingrédients, ce serait vu comme une grave offense), lui avait expliqué que Poudlard était malheureusement très en retard sur les sociétés magiques étrangères. De ce fait, Harry n'avait pas le quart des connaissances nécessaires pour entrer dans une école ici. Néanmoins, il pouvait toujours engager des tuteurs, ce qui lui offrirait de nouveaux avantages. Il s'avérait que son titre de Lord Potter, ainsi que celui de Lord Black, avaient autant de pouvoir à l'étranger qu'en Angleterre. Malgré qu'ils aient été offerts par une lointaine reine anglaise lorsque les monde moldus et sorciers étaient encore en contact. Si Harry avait tenté d'aller étudier dans un lycée de ce pays, il aurait donné une mauvaise impression des deux familles dont il portait les noms. Les autres élèves l'auraient vu comme une disgrâce à ses deux nobles familles et en apprenant qu'il était Lord ils auraient relégué les deux titres de Lord au plus bas de leur société. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir un titre et de l'argent pour être respecté. Donc, Harry devrait apprendre par correspondance de nombreux sujets, et avec un professeur privé pour les choses les plus importantes. Harry avait pris le risque de demander aux gobelins de lui enseigner eux-même la politique et les finances, sachant que personne ne savait mieux qu'eux comment gérer ces côtés matériels du monde. Le respect qu'il leur avait donné ainsi que le compliment sincère avait été reçu avec un plaisir bien caché, et une réponse positive. Au moins il serait plus apte à diriger ses deux familles à la fin.

Le premier mois d'études avait été entièrement réservé aux gobelins. Harry après sa demande avait été entraîné vers un portail gravé dans un mur et n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur de se cogner contre ce qui était tout de même des pierres. Il était passé à travers le solide matériaux, comme il l'avait fait chaque année en traversant le passage menant au train qui l'avait conduit à Poudlard. Il bafouilla quelques mots avant de vraiment demandé comment il se faisait que les gobelins aient ce système à disposition et où ils étaient arrivés. Un gobelin amusé répondit que cette magie appartenait aux nains qui l'avaient inventé. Les sorciers pouvaient bien cacher des entrées et autres avec leurs pouvoirs, mais faire qu'un mur soit solide pour certains et un passage pour d'autres.... cela était une particularité n'appartenant qu'aux nains. Les gobelins avaient la chance d'y avoir accès parce qu'ils avaient un contrat avantageux entre nations de créatures. Et pour la seconde question de Harry, ils étaient arrivés dans une montagne qui servait de demeure aux gobelins. Les nains n'étaient pas les seuls à apprécier la sécurité et la beauté de la pierre.

Dans cet endroit gardé secret des sorciers, Harry fut tenu 'prisonnier' pour tout un mois. Il avait prêté serment de ne jamais rien révéler sur les gobelins, mais cela n'avait pas empêché qu'il avait interdiction de quitter la montagne tout le temps de son séjour. Chaque journée était une interminable leçon de vie. De l'aube jusque tard dans la nuit, Harry se soumettait à l'entraînement des vicieuses créatures. Non contentes de l'éduquer dans le domaine financier, elles lui avaient annoncé qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il ne savait pas comment botter quelques derrières avec force. Il ne suffisait pas de pouvoir menacer un adversaire de milles maux s'il se mettait sur sa route, il fallait aussi pouvoir appuyer cette menace dans la vie réelle. Alors Harry appris à se battre. Pas de froufrou avec des épées pour respecter les manières des vieilles familles sorcières. Non, il avait été entraîné à lutter à main nue. Et, suivant les conseils de ses instructeurs, il avait engagé un artiste martial compétent pour le mois prochain. Il ne ferait rien de poussé parce qu'il n'allait certes pas devenir un super humain en quelques semaines, ni aussi tard dans sa vie. Il allait juste apprendre plus de discipline et de calme qu'il n'avait. Plus quelques techniques simples pour repousser une attaque et pouvoir fuir. Après tout, pourquoi se battre et être blessé si vous pouviez courir assez vite pour vous mettre à l'abri? Donc, Harry pourrait appuyer ses menaces par des actes s'il en avait besoin. Il comptait bien éviter à tout pris les conflits à partir de maintenant. Après avoir vu à quel point un être pouvait être dangereux, bien plus effrayant que Voldemort avec tous ses sortilèges, il n'était pas pressé d'attirer à nouveau les ennuis. Les gobelins étaient terrifiants dans le domaine du combat. Si les sorciers s'en apercevaient un jour ils changeraient leur attitude à l'égard des créatures.

Le mois s'était écoulé. Chaque minute remplie d'apprentissage et de douleur... se faire botter le derrière faisait très mal. A part les quelques heures de sommeil qu'on lui accordait, Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser à la perte subit cet été. Ce n'est qu'en dormant que le visage fatigué mais curieux de sa petite princesse apparaissait. La première fois qu'il vit le bébé sur le dos d'un dragon haut dans le ciel, Harry se réveilla en sursaut et tomba de son lit. Il aurait juré que la vision était réelle. Il avait sourit à cette idée en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait appris au rituel effectué avant son départ d'Angleterre. Mais sans s'appesantir sur ces souvenirs il s'était levé plus tôt que prévu pour profiter de quelques heures supplémentaires entre les mains de ses professeurs. Un mois peut paraître très court, mais peut devenir terriblement long si chaque seconde est utilisée pour remplir le crâne de connaissances.

Le mois suivant, Harry avait reçu trois de ses nouveaux tuteurs. Il avait été décidé de ne pas faire plus de trois matières par mois et d'étirer le temps comme il l'avait fait avec les gobelins. De ce fait, la banque lui avait trouvé une maison avec suffisamment de places pour que ses professeurs puissent habiter avec lui le temps de ses études. Il partagea ses journées en trois: de 6 heures à 10 heures une matière, de 10 heures à 14 heures la seconde, un court repas, puis de 15 heures 19 heures la troisième matière. Le tout balancé entre pratique et théorie. De 20 heures à 22 heures il s'épuisait avec le professeur d'art martial puis allait s'effondrer sur son lit. Parfois il n'atteignait pas sa chambre et s'endormait dans le salon.

Le troisième mois, qui venait de commencer, lui avait porté un grand changement. Sans doute parce qu'il avait fini par craquer après une séance avec maître Li. Il était sorti d'une méditation avec des larmes pleins les yeux et n'avait pas pu se retenir. Toutes ses peines des dernières années avaient profité de sa fatigue pour enfin sortir totalement de lui, enlevant enfin de ses épaules le poids qui lui restait depuis le début de sa guérison cet été en compagnie de Fumseck et Phoenix. En cet instant il avait laissé allé tous les sentiments associés à ses mémoires de sa vie, et les souvenirs s'étaient enfin rangés dans leurs propres tiroirs dans son esprit. La méditation avait eut l'effet recherché. Pour atteindre l'état de paix que Maître Li lui décrivait Harry avait du se plonger en lui-même et essayer d'effacer toute pensée. Mais pour ce faire, il avait été obligé d'arrêter de tenter de contrôler son esprit et simplement laisser le flot couler vers la place qui était sienne. Une fois chaque image dans les étagères de son esprit, il avait pu trouver cette place calme en lui. C'est pourquoi en rouvrant les yeux, les larmes avaient coulées. Parce que le barrage qu'il avait imposé à ses sentiments n'avait plus lieu d'être. Maître Li n'avait pas hésité à le prendre dans ses bras et lui offrir de sa force pour ce moment. Et au matin, trop fatigué pour se lever du lit dans lequel on l'avait déposé, Harry s'aperçut de l'épuisement qu'il avait atteint ses derniers mois.

Pour cette raison, Harry avait tous ses matins pour se détendre. Sauf qu'il avait pris l'habitude de mettre son réveil à 8 heures pour ne pas perdre sa journée. Il se leva, ses muscles protestant de la séance de combat de la veille, puisqu'il continuait une version plus douce de son entraînement avec maître Li. Une douche rapide lui permis de finir son déjeuner avant 9 heures et de sortir de la maison. Harry s'avança dans la rue parcourue de couleurs dorées. Il avait eu le choc quelques jours auparavant de se rendre compte qu'il était en plein automne en voyant les arbres parcourant son voisinage. Les magnifiques feuilles jaunes, or, et autres teintes de cette saison lui rappelaient beaucoup Fumseck et Phoenix. La mélancolie de cette douce mort avait pourtant le don de le laisser dans l'état le plus paisible qui soit. Il savait que les plantes mourantes renaîtraient plus tard.

Le pas léger, il marcha dans sa nouvelle ville. Il avait été surpris de toute la nature qui grandissait dans ce milieu urbain. Il semblait que la société d'ici encourageait les démarches écologiques. Cela l'arrangeait, parce qu'il s'émerveillait des paysages et de la vie qu'il croisait. Passant devant un café, il décida de s'offrir quelques minutes de détentes au chaud puisque l'air était plus froid qu'il ne l'avait cru en sortant. Il entra et commanda un chocolat chaud. Maître Li l'avait absolument accroché à cette boisson en lui offrant une tasse chaque soir avant de le laisser aller dormir. Il disait que c'était bon pour le corps, mais Harry savait que le maître craqué seulement pour tout ce qui était chocolat et qu'il essayait de convaincre le monde de suivre son exemple. Il avait beau être un artiste martial, il n'était pas non plus obligé d'être parfait et de ne pas avoir de défaut. Poursuivre son étudiant avec une tasse de chocolat n'était absolument pas en-dessous de lui. Du coup Harry en était venu à raffoler de ce liquide sucré. Il supposait que la douceur des souvenirs associés au chocolat y était pour beaucoup. Se détendre après une dure journée en absorbant la chaleur contenue dans une tasse de lait au chocolat... Il était drogué à son tour. Et ne s'en plaignait pas.

Harry pris la tasse entre ses mains pour les réchauffer et observa les piétons par la fenêtre. Il s'était mis à cette table pour mieux voir le monde extérieur et peut-être en apprendre plus sur son nouveau pays d'adoption.

Après un long temps à siroter et regarder, son reflet dans la grande vitre attira son regard. Il était surpris aujourd'hui encore des changements de son corps. Il avait grandit, enfin. Il n'était pas aussi grand que d'autres de son âge, mais il ne ressemblait plus à un garçon de douze ans dont le corps ne semblait plus vouloir évoluer. Ses cheveux, grâce à la potion de Neville, tombaient au-dessous de ses épaules. Il les avait attachés en une natte serrée. Il avait appris très vite à les coiffer de façon à ne pas être gêner dans ses études plus 'physiques'. Ses yeux avaient finalement perdus la lueur qui magique qui leur donnait la couleur du sort de mort. Il remerciait celui qui l'avait ainsi changé tous les jours. Surtout quand ses yeux tombaient sur son reflet et sur l'absence d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Tout était du au rituel qu'il avait accompli après les adieux de Fumseck à la banque de Gringotts. Il n'aurait jamais pensé réussir en entrant dans cette pièce profondément enfouie dans la banque. Et pourtant... Il s'en rappelait comme s'il venait de vivre l'évènement.

Harry était entré dans la pièce et la porte s'était refermée et scellée magiquement. Il avait précisé aux gobelins que personnes ne devait pouvoir entrer, et que lui seuls pourraient sortir une fois le rituel terminé. Il avait pris l'écaille de dragon que les gobelins avaient fournis. Il ne voulait pas utiliser de couteaux ou autre lames de métal pour ce qu'il prévoyait, et il pensait que les dragons étaient assez proches de la famille du serpent pour gagner un peu plus de magie dans ce rituel. Il avait décidé de faire une demande de sang. C'était une cérémonie sorcière interdite par le ministère depuis des siècles. Il servait à appeler ses ancêtres avec son sang. Mais Harry l'avait modifié.

Le jeune sorcier s'ouvrit les palmes des deux mains avec l'écaille acérée. La déposant sur le sol où il s'était agenouillé, il commença à tracer des runes avec son sang tout autour de l'objet. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la salle remplie de cercles dans d'autres cercles de runes. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais avait prévu avant d'entrer dans la pièce en avalant une potion pour accélérer la reconstitution de ce qu'il venait de donner. Posant une potion faites à partir du venin d'un serpent magique sur ses blessures, il laissa les entailles se refermer avant de continuer le rituel.

Il se leva en faisant bien attention de ne pas effacer ses dessins, et marcha de cercles en cercles vers le milieu de la pièce et l'écaille posée là. A genou entre elle et le premier cercles de runes, il commença à réciter une longue incantation en fourchelang. Ou plutôt une demande. C'était très simple à partir de là, il se contenta de demander ce qu'il voulait dans la langue des serpents.

"J'en appelle à Mehen, père de mon sssang. Je demande Mehen, sssouverain de mon âme. Je supplie Mehen, Dieu ssserpent du monde sssouterrain. Entend la voix de ton enfant qui demande à être guidé. Vient."

Un long sifflement, et le son d'un corps sinueux glissant sur le sol rempli l'air. En regardant la série de cercles autour de lui, Harry vit les runes se lier les unes aux autres et prendre la forme d'un corps de serpent qui se serait enroulé sur lui-même et prenant toute la place disponible dans la salle. Un immense serpent. La queue entourait complètement l'espace autour de Harry, le plaçant au centre de tout. L'écaille se mit à palpiter et le cou, puis la tête du serpent se formèrent de sa matière. L'immense créature cligna des yeux, comme à la sortie d'un long sommeil, et fixa son regard sur la seule vie présente à ses côtés. Les yeux d'émeraudes, réellement de la même couleur que les pierres précieuses, et tout aussi brillants, embrasaient le jeune sorcier de leur puissance.

"Ahhhhh." Soupira la créature dans la langue des serpents. "J'ai attendu longtemps d'être rappelé en ce monde par mon sssang."

Le serpent abaissa son long corps sur Harry et le jeune homme se trouva à lever sa tête vers celle triangulaire de la créature juste au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger plus. Harry était pris dans le regard inamovible de l'être. Le serpent lisait en lui, passait toute barrière de son esprit et de son âme avec facilité. Soudain...

Le serpent fondit sur lui et mordit son épaule avec force. Plantant ses crocs dans la chair et injectant son venin. Harry sentit un feu incroyable le parcourir. Chaque cellule s'embrasait douloureusement à l'intérieur de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et son corps s'affaissa, retenu par la mâchoire toujours serrée du serpent.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé avant qu'il ne revienne à lui. Harry était allongé contre la peau écailleuse du grand serpent. La tête de la créature était posée au sol tout près de son visage. Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger et ne ressentait aucune peur à l'encontre de son étrange gardien.

Un sifflement ressemblant étrangement à un rire s'éleva de la créature avant qu'elle ne se rapproche un peu plus de Harry.

"Ahhhhhhh. Enfant. Tu n'as pas peur parce que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Ta magie et ton sssang te le disent."

"Mehen." Murmura Harry dont la voix ne voulait pas dire plus.

Le rire repris de plus belle.

"Ahhhhhh. Oui. Tu m'a appelé après tout."

Harry n'avait même pas envie de rouler des yeux au Dieu.

"Ahhhhhh. Ssssentir l'air du monde à nouveau. Ressssspirer la vie. Sssssi différent de la mort de mon domaine." Dis le serpent. "Et enfin revoir un de mon ssssang. Un de mes enfants bénis."

Harry se releva lentement, restant son dos contre les écailles, en position assise. Retrouvant un peu de sa voix.

"Merci d'être venu."

"Je suis venu, j'ai vu... et j'ai vaincu." S'amusa Mehen.

Harry secoua la tête douloureusement, ressentant toujours le feu en lui, bien qu'atténué quelque peu.

"Quoi?" Fut la réponse peu intelligente du sorcier, provoquant un nouveau rire du Dieu.

"Je suis le Dieu guide des âmes mortes. Je vois à travers elles toutes leurs vies, passsées et présentes. Tout leur essssprit m'est ouvert. Que crois-tu que j'ai fait en arrivant enfant?"

Harry observa Mehen un long moment à la recherche d'une réponse sur les traits figés du serpent. Rien ne venait jusqu'à ce que... dans une grande inspiration de cet air que le serpent aimait tant:

"Vous avez vu ma vie. Vous avez regardé par delà tout masssque de chair et d'esssprit."

"Il ne peut en être autrement. Je suis le Dieu guide des âmes. Il n'est pas un inssstant où je ne vois pas 'vraiment' une âme pour ce qu'elle est. Je sssuis venu à ton appel. J'ai vu ton exisssstence dans un regard. Et j'ai vaincu la noirceur qui cachait et teinté ton être. Tel que tu l'essspérait. Et tel que je le voulais pour l'un de mes précieux enfants."

Harry se sentit réchauffé par ces mots, différente chaleur que celle du feu circulant en lui. Son corps tremblait sous le pouvoir du venin le parcourant encore. Et lisant l'inconfort sur son visage Mehen expliqua.

"La lignée de mon Ssserpentard est depuis longtemps passsée. Le cadeau du sssang sssalit par chaque génération après lui. Mon sssang ne fait pas l'âme qui le porte. Il n'empêche pas la noirceur d'exissster. Mon présent était juste un don de plusss. Mais le don ne pouvait exisssster sssans le courage et le coeur. Sssans le feu d'âme qu'avait mon Sssserpentard. Mais avec le temps, je voulais attendre avant d'enlever mon cadeau à la lignée. J'essspérais revoir l'esprit de mon protecteur et filsss. J'ai fais une erreur en leur laissssant mon sssang. Parce que par peur de mon jugement, ils ont décidés de ne plus jamais m'appeler. Laisssant leurs desssscendants m'oublier pour asssurer qu'aucun ne pourrait plus jamais m'appeler. Depuis mon Ssserpentard, un seul de ssson sssang a fait un peu de bien. Ssssalazar, en créant cette école avec sssses amis, a permis la sssurvie d'enfant qui sssans éducation aurait été détruit par l'ignorance de leurs familles ou par ceux sssans pouvoir qui les craignaient. Vois-tu mon enfant, le don de magie est aussssi le cadeau d'un Dieu. Mais pendant longtemps le sssavoir n'a pas été transssmis. Ssssalazar portant mon don plus celui de magie, a accompli un peu de son devoir aux deux dons en donnant à d'autres accès à la connaissssance. Mais il a été trop blesssé par la perte de ses enfants aux mains des ssssans magie, et la folie l'a pris. Après lui, plus aucun Ssserpentard n'a honoré mon don..."

Harry regardait le grand serpent attentivement. Son coeur emportait par l'histoire dévoilée. Il savait que Salazar Serpentard avait du être un homme noble pour devenir ami avec trois si différentes personnes et bâtir une école avec eux. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris était la dispute dont les récits parlaient à propos des nés moldus. Parce que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'avant de construire Poudlard, les quatre fondateurs avaient sûrement parlés entre eux de ce qu'ils voulaient, abordant ainsi le sujet des élèves qui seraient autorisés dans leur école. Il pouvait comprendre cette raison d'un changement de Salazar après un drame. Que la folie emmenée par la perte d'êtres chers lui ait fait haïr toute une société pour le crime de quelques uns.

Harry tressauta en sentant la langue fourchue de Mehen sur sa joue. Il resta immobile et calme.

"Tu sssens comme mon Ssserpentard. Le même feu coule en toi. Aucun des autres ne l'a. Ouiiiiii. Je peux voir à présent ce à quoi je ssssuis resté aveugle. Mon sssang ne fais pas tout. Ssssi mes enfants n'ont pas ce feu, il ne sert qu'à blessser. Ouiiiii, je ssssui fière de mon choix cette fois."

"Cette fois?" Demanda Harry, les yeux plongés dans les deux émeraudes à quelques millimètres de lui.

"Cette fois mon enfant, j'ai donné le don avec une condition. Il ne passsssera qu'à ceux qui ont le même feu dans ta lignée à venir."

Le coeur de Harry fit un bon. Le feu dans son sang. Le feu du venin était le don. Et Mehen avait renouvelé le don en lui, avait bénis à nouveau un enfant du sang de Serpentard.

"Ahhhhhhh. Oui. Je t'ai bénis précieux petit ssserpent. Et j'ai lié le don à ton feu. Sssseul ce feu activera le don chez tes desssscendant. Ainssssi, seuls les coeurs bons et courageux comme mon Sssserpentard pourront garder mes sssssecrets et mon art. Et parce que tu étais lié à l'autre, au dernier de cette lignée maudite, par cet éclair sur ton front, j'ai pu lui retirer ssssson don sssssans être appelé par lui."

La main de Harry vola vers sa cicatrice et il trembla de plus en plus fort en sentant ou plutôt en ne sentant pas l'éclair qui l'avait marqué toute sa vie.

"Qu'a-t-il perdu avec le don?" Fit sa voix hésitante.

"Tout." Répondit Mehen. "Le pouvoir qui ss'était ajouté à sssson don de magie. Et tout ce qui allait avec. Plus aucun ssserpent ne sera compris de lui. Et parce qu'il t'a blesssé je l'ai maudit en retour. Aucun de mon sssang il ne pourra plus jamais approcher. Aucun de mes ssserpent ne voudra l'approcher. Et par ce sort qui te lie à tous ssssorciers qui leur a fait t'oublier, je leur ai fait oublier qu'il était dessscendant de Ssserpentard et parlait la langue des ssserpents. Je leur ai fait oublier à jamais que Fourchelang était assssocié de noir jusqu'à ce jour. Ainsssi mon don ne sssera plus rejeté s'ils l'entendent à nouveau dans leur monde. Quoique je ne pensssse pas que ça arrivera de ssssi tôt, A moins que tu doive un jour retourner ne ssserait-ce que pou peu parmi eux. L'autre quant à lui, ne ssssauras jamais pourquoi les ssserpents le rejettent et le fuient. Il ne sssauras plus qu'il a un jour parlé ma langue."

Des larmes de libération coulait sur les joues de Harry. Il avait toujours craint son don par la faute des sorciers qui y voyaient une marque de mal absolu. Mais depuis le serpent du zoo qui lui avait parlé cet été, il avait commencé à voir le don qu'était vraiment ce langage. Et en cet instant Mehen lui avait donné cette liberté de 'parler' de cette voix qui était bénie. Une partie du poids qui lui restait encore à porter s'envola encore. Il ne doutait pas non plus qu'avec le temps, toutes ses souffrances deviendraient mémoires et leçons apprises. Un jour il serait léger comme le vent.

La langue du grand serpent lava l'eau salée de ses joues. Enleva le goût d'amertume et lui donna un peu plus de chaleur. Durant leur discussion, Harry avait regagné des forces. Son sang s'était régénéré et, nettoyé par le venin sacré, le remplissait de pouvoir et d'énergie. Harry sourit au Dieu serpent avec le même amour qu'il avait montré à Phoenix. Parce que son sang appelait et répondait au sang du Dieu et les liait. Et parce que Harry ressentais l'amour que Mehen avait pour lui il pouvait lui donner le sien en retour. Il n'y avait aucun mensonges dans leur lien, et aucune barrière. Tout était vrai et béni entre eux.

Mehen releva son long 'cou' et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, sa 'voix', son sifflement devenant plus profond.

"Je ssssuis Mehen, Dieu Sssserpent, Dieu guide. Je sssuis venu, j'ai vu, et j'ai béni. Qu'à ce jour mon sssang coule dans cette lignée de vie et du feu de ces coeurs à venir brille sssur le monde." Alors une puissante lumière envahi la pièce et les entoura d'un cocon de magie. "Ainsssi sssoit-il." Finit Mehen. Et le serment, le don, la bénédiction furent scellés.

Harry cligna des yeux contre la lueur fadant. La forme du grand Dieu serpent s'évanouissait lentement.

"Au revoir mon petit ssserpent."

"Attendez!" S'écria Harry. "Que dois-je faire? Le don? Le serpent du zoo a dit que je devais transmettre le savoir du Dieu serpent et son sang."

"Mon précieux enfant. Tu sssais déjà comment passsser le sang. Il y a tant de moyen de faire des couvées dans ce monde." Fit la voix amusée. "Pour ce qui est de mes connaisssance, ce n'a jamais été de donner au monde le récit de ma vie. Mon don est un cadeau qui nous unit, une bénédiction du coeur de celui que j'ai choisit. Ce que je veux qui ssssoit transssmis n'est pas mon nom, mais ce qui fait que mon Sssserpentard et maintenant toi me ssssont précieux. Je veux que tu transssmette le feu dans ton âme. Donne au monde ta chaleur et ton courage. C'est ausssi ssssimple que ça petit ssserpent."

"Mais comment?" Fit la voix brisée de Harry. Il avait été perdu depuis si longtemps dans cette vie. Il ne savait pas comment donner. Parce que jamais personne n'avait accepté ce qu'il avait à offrir. Ils avaient pris oui, ils avaient volés, ou ils avaient transformé Harry comme ils le voulaient mais alors ses offrandes n'étaient plus bénies par ce feu qui était en lui. Et comment donnait-on un feu intérieur?

La forme transparente et disparaissant de Mehen se pencha sur lui et la créature lui donna un baiser sur le front. "Tu ssssauras comment donner. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps ou de conditions. Tu donnera de toi et tu ssssauras que l'a fait. Tu découvriras ta voie sur cette terre mon béni. Je n'en demande pas plus. Trouve ton coeur et laissses-le parler pour toi. C'est ausssi cela mon don. Fourchelang est la langue de vérité. Tu ne peux ni mentir à un autre dans cette langue.... ni te mentir à toi-même. C'est cela qui compte. Tu as déjà donné une fois."

"Quand?" Demanda Harry.

"Tu as donné et guidé une jeune âme cet été."

"Phoenix." Murmura le sorcier.

"Elle babillait à propos de dragons et de phénix. Et de toi. D'aventures avec son sorcier. Elle vole avec les dragons maintenant. Elle vole comme tu lui as promis." Et la voix s'effaça sur ces derniers mots. Et le fantôme d'un dernier baiser scella leur rencontre. Harry parcourut la pièce des yeux.

Il n'y avait plus de cercles de runes, plus d'écaille de dragon, et plus aucune trace du Dieu. Les murs de pierres de la pièces souterraines semblaient avoir été 'lavés'. Ils étaient plus lumineux en quelque sorte. Parce que tout ce que touche un Dieu ne peux en sortir inchangé. Tout comme Harry... dont le feu brillait à présent en lui et autour de lui, visible à tous ceux qui voulaient bien voir. En sortant de la salle, Harry vit dans la réaction des gobelins que cette force qu'il avait n'était plus cachée au fond de lui.

Harry secoua la tête, se sortant de sa mémoire. Il sourit à son reflet dans la vitrine du café. Il n'avait pas rêvé aussi longtemps qu'il le croyait, parce que son chocolat était encore chaud. Il pris son temps pour le finir avant de se relever et sortir à nouveau dans l'air froid. Cet automne était plus proche d'un hiver qu'autre chose. Si ce n'est qu'il ne neigeait que des feuilles jaunes et non des flocons blancs. Mais l'atmosphère était agréable et les poumons soumis à l'air de la ville en sortaient rafraichis.

Le jeune homme repris sa promenade, laissant ses souvenirs d'autres automnes couler à travers lui. Il finit par atteindre un parc que lui avait conseillé Maître Li. Il s'installa sur un banc et regarda les enfants qui envahissaient le bac à sable et les balançoires. Il n'était pas le seul à apprécier l'étrange qualité de l'air froid aujourd'hui. Les mères des petits s'étaient réunies dans un coins. Même lorsqu'elles discutaient avec animation un petit nombre gardait l'oeil sur leur progéniture. Il était bon de voir l'attention protectrice de ces dames. Cela rappelait à Harry qu'un jour aussi sa mère l'avait regardé ainsi, et veillé sur sa sécurité.

Sortant un carnet de la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière, il réfléchit longuement et commença une liste de ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de travailler étant donné les deux fortunes de ses familles, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne rien faire et il cherchait toujours comment donner de son feu au monde. Son regard ne cessait cependant de tourner vers les enfants. Chaque tête blonde réveillait les images de bébé Phoenix. Dans un soupir, Harry se pencha sur la feuille devant lui et la tourna pour ne plus voir les quelques 'métiers' qu'il y avait inscrit. Un court instant après avoir fermé les yeux sur les souvenirs de Phoenix, il les rouvrit et commença à écrire. Il perdit tout sens de ce qui l'entourait et laissa son coeur guider ses mots. Maître Li lui avait dit que même hors de son état de méditation, il serait pris d'un calme soudain aux moments les plus inattendus. Du moins pendant quelques temps encore, à cause de son actuelle fragilité morale. Alors Harry ne se posa pas de question et suivi le courant qui portait son esprit.

Il écrivit pendant une heure. Si courte heure pourtant si longue à vivre. Une petite voix l'appela et Harry releva la tête en clignant des yeux.

"Oui?" Demanda-t-il au petit garçon qui était apparu devant lui. C'était un petit bonhomme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Fit la curieuse petit voix.

"J'écris." Répondit Harry avec humour.

"T'écris quoi?" Persista l'enfant.

"Es-tu sûr de vouloir une réponse?" S'amusa Harry.

"Oui Oui." Insista encore le garçon en sautillant sur place.

"J'écris l'histoire d'un bébé, un sorcier et un phénix." Répondit Harry.

"Racontes moi." Ordonna le petit bout d'énergie.

Harry rit légèrement et hocha la tête: "D'accord."

Il était amusé et ne pouvait refuser au bonhomme ce plaisir. Harry avait aussi besoin de lire ces mots à quelqu'un. Ce qu'il avait écrit n'était ni sombre ni adulte, et donc n'était pas inadapté aux oreilles d'un enfant.

"Voici l'histoire d'un bébé, d'un sorcier et d'un phénix. Bébé était une petite fille...très petite. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de sa taille parce qu'elle était de l'âge où cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'elle voulait voyager. Mais bébé ne pouvait pas. Car bébé ne savait pas marcher. Elle était très jeune. Couchée dans ce morceau de son monde, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour pouvoir voir l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître. Ses yeux n'allaient pas plus loin que le plafond et les bords de son berceaux. C'était très triste. Surtout que bébé était toute seule. Tous les bébés de son monde naissaient parce que quelqu'un rempli d'amour souhaitait leur naissance. Hors bébé était apparue très loin de l'endroit où la personne qui l'aimait l'avait souhaitée. Elle ne le savait pas mais la magie avait mis son berceau dans un abri au bord d'une vieille route. Un jour qu'il pleuvait, des pas se firent entendre. Un inconnu courait pour échapper à l'eau tombée du ciel. Bébé avait les yeux grands ouverts quand un homme se pencha sur son petit lit. L'être avait un chapeau pointu et un long manteau d'un vert profond, aussi vert que les yeux qui la regardait avec étonnement. L'homme demanda à bébé ce qu'elle faisait là et elle lui expliqua son problème."

"Mais les bébés ne parlent pas!" Protesta le garçon.

"Mais vois-tu. Ce bébé parlait. Elle parlait la langue des serpents. C'était un don qui lui avait été donné, et l'homme qui l'avait trouvée avait le même don. Alors il pouvait la comprendre, parce que tous les bébés qui parlent serpent ne babillent pas comme les autres bébés. C'est une magie très rare et très précieuse. Il y avait un grand pouvoir caché derrière cette rencontre. L'homme se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas présenté au bébé. Il lui annonça en ôtant son chapeau et en la saluant, qu'il était un sorcier. Le sorcier pouvait faire de la magie, faire apparaître ce qu'il voulait, faire bouger les choses, et transformer les gens en ce qu'il voulait. Dés que la pluie s'arrêta, le sorcier pris bébé dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de l'abri dont elle n'était jamais sortie. La tête posée contre l'épaule de son sorcier, bébé regardait le paysage passer dans leur longue promenade. Elle appris de la bouche du sorcier le nom de chaque chose. Les arbres, les fleurs, les animaux. Tout. Le voyage était pour bébé une grande aventure. Ils virent des loups et des géants, des licornes et des serpents. Les serpents leur indiquait un chemin et bébé et son sorcier prenait cette direction sans question. Entre parleurs de la langue des serpents il y avait un lien qui faisait d'eux une famille. Tout était merveilleux, mais bébé était de plus en plus fatiguée et malade. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sorcier ne savait pas quoi faire et était effrayé. Un jour qu'il se reposait avec bébé au pied d'un grand arbre, un doux chant envahi l'air."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" S'impatienta l'enfant.

"Patience, il va apparaître."

"Qui? Qui?"

Harry pris une grande inspiration et s'amusa de voir le petit garçon anticiper les mots suivants en sautillant encore plus sur ses petits pieds.

"L'oiseau. Un magnifique oiseau aux ailes couleurs d'or et de lumière. Ses plumes brillaient, scintillaient, reflétaient le soleil ou étaient de la couleur du soleil. Il était si beau que le sorcier en resta ébahis. Bébé s'était réveillée en entendant une musique comme chantonnée dans un long murmure. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur l'oiseau et elle avait aussi tôt tendu les bras vers lui pour le toucher. L'oiseau curieux s'approcha et..."

"Quoi? Quoi?"

"Posa sa tête contre le front de bébé et la laissa entourer son cou de ses deux petits bras. Il regarda bébé un long moment avant de s'adresser au sorcier en murmurant dans son esprit. Il dit à l'homme que bébé avait besoin de l'amour qui l'avait fait naître, et qu'il devait trouver cet amour et l'y emmener de suite. Le sorcier ne savait pas comment trouver l'amour destiné à bébé. Alors le phénix lui dit qu'il le guiderait. C'était une nouvelle aventure pour bébé, son sorcier, et son phénix. Parce que pour elle le phénix autant à elle que l'homme. Ils marchèrent longtemps."

"Ils avaient mal aux pieds alors." Interrompit le garçonnet en hochant la tête à toute vitesse. "J'ai toujours mal aux pieds quand je marche looongtemps." Fit-il en prolongeant le mot 'longtemps'.

"Le sorcier avait très mal aux pieds. Mais bébé était dans ses bras et le phénix était sur son épaule. ça ne dérangeait pas le sorcier parce qu'il aimait profondément bébé et s'attachait rapidement au phénix. Pour eux il marcherait aussi longtemps qu'il le devrait. Il regrettait juste que son amour ne sois pas celui qui avait fait naître bébé. Parce que alors il aurait pu la soigner. Le voyage dura longtemps, puis le phénix s'arrêta au bord d'un lac et leur dit d'attendre. Bientôt une barque glissa sur l'eau jusqu'à eux. Un serpent guidait le bateau. Il leur demanda où ils voulaient aller et le phénix répondit que le sorcier savait. L'homme hésita étonné puis se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à demander. Il annonça qu'ils allaient là où se trouvait l'amour de bébé. Le serpent les fit monter à bord et poussa la barque sur l'eau s'éloignant du rebord. Cette partie du trajet fut plus rapide. Un brouillard les avait entourés quelques secondes et quand il disparut ils étaient au bord d'un nouveau terrain. Les trois amis descendirent et remercièrent le serpent pour son aide. Le bateau repris position sur le lac et partit. Le sorcier voulut poursuivre le voyage mais le phénix l'arrêta et lui dit qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre ici. Le sorcier s'inquiétait parce qu'en face d'eux il n'y avait que de grandes montagnes et personnes n'était visible dessus."

"Alors pourquoi ils devaient attendre?" S'inquiéta l'enfant.

"Parce que... ceux qu'ils attendaient ne venaient pas des montagnes, ni du lac. Une ombre tomba sur le groupe leur faisant levant les yeux. Au-dessus d'eux, un grand dragon volait. Il se posa devant eux et s'approcha du sorcier. L'homme n'avait pas peur parce que la minute où le grand dragon était apparu, bébé avait tendu les bras et son visage avait perdu toute trace de maladie. Il posa bébé à terre et bébé pour la première fois rampa. Elle alla aussi vite que ses petites jambes sans expériences le permettaient, vers la créature. Le dragon la renifla et reconnu l'odeur de celle qu'il avait souhaitait. Car c'était l'amour du dragon qui avait fait naître bébé."

"Ohhh." S'émerveilla le garçon.

"Le grand dragon remercia le sorcier et le phénix. Mais le sorcier était triste parce que le temps était venu de se séparer de bébé. Elle avait trouvé son amour et le sorcier avait encore une longue aventure à vivre. Bébé tendit ses bras vers lui et il la souleva et la serra doucement contre lui. Puis sur cet adieu la déposa sur le dos du dragon où la magie de bébé la tiendrait en place pour son nouveau voyage. Le sorcier regarda le dragon s'envoler avec bébé. Il les regarda disparaître dans le ciel, emportés par les ailes du vent. Il était triste de ne plus avoir bébé avec lui, mais il était heureux qu'elle soit avec celui qui l'aimait et l'avait fait naître. Le phénix accroché à son épaule chanta pour lui, et rempli son coeur de courage et de force. Le sorcier remercia le phénix de son aide et lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Le phénix lui dit qu'il allait rejoindre sa maison, mais que si le sorcier avait jamais besoin d'aide il reviendrait. Le sorcier lui souhaita un bon voyage et regarda partir son second ami. Mais dans son coeur la voix de la magie lui parlait d'une grande aventure qu'il allait vivre. Et le sorcier compris ce qui l'avait mis sur la route de bébé et du phénix. Bébé avait trouvait son amour, et Phénix avait une maison, alors..."

"Alors quoi?" S'impatienta le petit bonhomme.

"Alors c'est ce que la magie voulait lui montrer. Que chaque personne avait quelque part une maison remplie d'amour qui l'attendait. Et que le sorcier devait partir à la recherche de cet amour qui n'était que pour lui. Il venait d'avoir la preuve que cet amour existait vraiment. Il n'avait plus qu'à partir le trouver... fin."

"Mais et le sorcier? Il faut qu'il trouve son amour." S'indigna l'enfant.

"Ahhh. Mais il ne fait que commencer son voyage, et comme il ne l'a pas encore finit, je ne peux pas l'écrire. Il faudra attendre."

Le garçon croisa les bras et râla de sa petite voix à propos d'un voyage qui prenait trop longtemps alors qu'il voulait savoir la suite.

Des rires s'élevèrent tout près du banc où Harry était installé et il tourna la tête dans leur direction. Il se mit à rougir furieusement en voyant le groupe de maman debout non loin, avec tous leurs enfants assis par terre devant elles. Ils avaient écoutés son histoire dans le plus grand silence. Harry, trop pris dans son récit n'avait pas remarqué leur arrivée. Il ne savait pas que un par un les enfants s'étaient rapprochés et avaient entendus l'histoire, ni que les mamans inquiètes avaient suivies. En peu de temps il avait toute une assemblée accrochée au bout de ses lèvres. Mais pour éviter qu'il ne s'arrête en les voyant, le groupe était resté muet.

"Vous avez vraiment écrit cette histoire?" Demanda une maman. Etant donné que le petit garçon bruns la regardait avec gêne d'avoir parlé à un inconnu, il s'agissait de sa mère.

"Oui. En fait je l'ai écrite aujourd'hui. Mais je suppose que l'idée est née cet été." Finit-il doucement. Oui, l'idée était né cet été... avec Phoenix. Il sourit légèrement. "Je m'excuse d'avoir attiré l'attention de votre fils. Mais quand il m'a demandé ce que j'avais écrit.... je n'ai pas pu résister à lui raconter."

"Oh, vous n'avez rien à regretter. C'est mon fils qui sait très bien qu'il ne doit pas parler à un inconnu. Il a de la chance que vous soyez une personne gentille." Reprocha-t-elle à son fils par ces mots indirects. Elle avait raison, l'enfant n'aurait jamais du s'approcher de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était heureux que Harry soit un être d'honneur et de coeur.

Il sourit à la femme pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Le petit garçon remuait inconfortablement sous le regard de sa mère. Puis soupira bruyamment quand elle se tourna vers Harry.

"Vous devriez publier." Conseilla-t-elle sérieusement. Et toutes les mamans hochèrent la tête en accord.

"ça veut dire quoi publi er?" Demanda une petite voix.

"ça veut dire qu'il devrait mettre l'histoire dans un livre que nous pourrions tous avoir à la maison ma puce." Répondit une autre femme.

Et sur ce tous les enfants hochèrent la tête comme l'avaient fait leurs mères.

"Vous devez pu bli er." Tenta un enfant avec ce nouveau mot.

Et les enfants d' hocher la tête une seconde fois.... et les mamans souriante de refaire de même.

"Les enfants ont toujours raison." Commenta une mère.

"Ciel ne dit pas ça, après ils croiront avoir raison sur tout!" S'indigna une autre voix.

"Oups!" S'exclama la coupable.

Harry rit avec les autres. Et dans son esprit, il se disait qu'il aimerait bien que d'autres puissent lire l'histoire de Phoenix. Et si ce groupe aimait déjà, alors cela voulait sûrement dire que d'autres aimeraient. Il espérait.

"Je vais y penser." Finit-il par répondre à la question. Les mères souriaient et finirent par éloigner leurs enfants en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que le premier petit garçon et sa maman elle posa un bras autour des épaules du garçon et regarda Harry attentivement.

"Vous devriez vraiment le faire publier. C'est une très belle histoire."

Harry sourit et courba la tête en un petit salut. "Je vous promet d'y réfléchir. Il me faut un peu de temps. Cette histoire était pour quelqu'un que j'ai beaucoup aimé."

Et la mère sembla comprendre la peine dans ses yeux. Elle le salua à son tour et lui dit au revoir. Elle n'eut aucun mal à emmener son fils, parce que le garçon restait muet de peur qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle allait devoir le punir pour s'être adressé à un inconnu.

Harry rit à nouveau, étonné de cette étrange expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Il se leva et rangea son carnet dans son sac. Puis, lentement, continuant de regarder les feuilles d'automnes tomber à terre, il entama son retour vers sa maison.

Ce soir-là, il sortit le matériel de dessin qu'il avait acheté en cours de route, et s'installa dans son bureau privé. Il avait annulé l'entraînement avec maître Li. Juste pour ce soir il voulait pouvoir laisser son coeur le guider un peu plus longtemps. Maître Li avait été compréhensif... et lui avait donné un rendez-vous pour une session de quatre heures samedi (aouch). Harry pris un crayon et commença à dessiner. Il n'était pas un artiste très doué, mais il sentait que cette fois cela importait peu. Si son travail semblait enfantin à la fin, ce serait parfait pour son récit. Alors il passa le reste de la nuit à dessiner. Et au petit matin, il avait entre ses mains un paquet de pages remplis de mots et d'images. Sur la première feuille il y avait écrit en grand '_un bébé, un sorcier et un phénix_', et en-dessous du titre chaque personnage était présent. Le sorcier tenant bébé dans ses bras et le phénix perchait sur son épaule. Dans le ciel la forme d'un dragon et en arrière plan de nombreuses créatures parcourant le récit.

Harry se pencha sur le livre finit. Si beau dans ses couleurs et ses mots. Et tout d'un coup les feuilles de l'automne n'étaient plus celles jaunes et mourantes des arbres, mais celles blanches qui venaient de donner la vie à l'histoire 'un bébé, un sorcier et un phénix'. Et il y avait tant de lumières et de joies dans ce récit, que la mémoire de son petit ange perdu en était illuminée d'une douce chaleur.

Oui, peut-être qu'il devrait le publier finalement.

o

o

o

* * *

**Note Auteur: J'espère que c'est aussi réussi que la première partie. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu que ma muse me fasse écrire une suite si vite.**


	3. La longue marche d'hiver

**La longue marche d'hiver**

**Note D'auteur:**

**1.** Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de m'en prendre à Dumbledore en commençant cette histoire, mais ma muse lui en voulait un peu dans ce chapitre. (donc si vous aimez Dumbledore, sachez qu'une fois sur deux et selon la fiction, je l'aime aussi ^^).

**2.** Voldemort n'est pas mort quand le don du Dieu serpent a été retiré, il a juste perdu la magie du serpent et le langage, mais a gardé la magie qu'ont tous les sorciers. Par contre, il ne survit pas à ce chapitre ^^.

**3.** J'ai passé de longues heures à corriger fautes et conjugaisons, donc il y en aura moins que dans les deux autres chapitres (j'espère).

**4.** Le slash n'arrive qu'en fin de chapitre. Rien de très visuel, juste le couple qui se forme et un baiser. Rien de plus. Normalement, le chapitre 4: le printemps, verra un autre couple se former (Severus avec le personnage d'un manga puisque ça sera un crossovers... avec Love Mode si j'y arrive ^^).

**5.** J'ignore si Remus aura quelqu'un, quoique je viens d'avoir une idée avec un autre personnage de Love Mode.

**6. **Si vous ne connaissez pas love mode: Les scans sont tous traduits sur le site 'les archives de Mimi Yui'. Tapez ça dans la recherche google et vous trouverez le site. Le manga est génial. Enfin le premier tome est bien, mais les suivants sont encore mieux ^^.

**Bonne lecture**, et si j'ai oublié de répondre à vos questions, je verrai la prochaine fois. Pour le chapitre du printemps, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le faire et combien de temps il me faudra. J'ai toujours plus de difficulté avec les crossovers.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

Harry s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis de sa salle de sport. Il venait de finir sa leçon d'art martial avec Maître Li. Ou plutôt Maître Li venait de l'achever après une longue série d'exercices. Harry était à plat.... ventre sur le sol... et comptait bien rester ainsi aussi longtemps que possible. Bien entendu, son professeur n'étant pas d'accord, le jeune sorcier se retrouva assez rapidement debout aux côtés de son maître. Harry sourit gentiment et sans aucun remords avant d'incliner le haut de son corps en un salut respectueux. Maître Li lui donna une enveloppe et lui souhaita une bonne semaine, puis sortit sans plus rien dire. Harry resta un long moment étonné de l'attitude de son maître. Habituellement, l'homme lui faisait faire des mouvements pour détendre ses muscles, l'envoyait se doucher, et prenait un thé avec lui au coin d'un feu. Pendant près d'une heure ils discutaient des évènements présents et passés du monde. Maître Li avait enseigné plus à Harry en histoire et géographie qu'aucun professeur avant lui. En un mois, Harry avait gagné de grandes connaissances et une grande passion pour ces deux sujets, et regrettait amèrement que Poudlard ne lui ai jamais apporté un tel sentiment.

Alors voir Maître Li quitter sa demeure sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière était inquiétant. Harry secoua la tête et ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortant un parchemin soigneusement plié. Ses mains tremblantes ouvrirent la lettre.

_Mon bien aimé élève,_

_Rarement l'occasion d'enseigner m'a donné un tel sentiment d'accomplissement. Mon art est l'un de ceux qu'il faut entretenir toute une vie et de ce fait pas un jour ne passe sans que je reçoive visite de l'un de mes protégés._

_Pour vous, j'ai changé mes habitudes. Vous n'aviez besoin de moi que le temps d'apprendre à vous défendre. Les gobelins n'auraient jamais fait appel à moi si votre vie n'était pas en danger. Ils savent que j'enseigne une personne à vie. Pour vous j'ai fait exception. Dés le début j'avais conscience que la décision d'arrêter viendrais plus tôt que tard. J'ai attendu d'être sûr que vous étiez prêt._

_Vous étiez tellement blessé et fragile. Je me demande encore qui as laissé ces cicatrices sur votre esprit. Et espère que cette ou ces personnes n'ont plus aucun pouvoir sur vous. Quoique, au vue des précautions des gobelins à votre égard, je pense que vous êtes à l'abri._

_J'ai été heureux à votre retour de ce parc, le premier jour où vous avez osé annuler notre session, de voir la lumière revenue dans vos yeux. Cette petite lueur qui manquait. Pas ce feu de pouvoir et de courage dont votre âme vibre, mais la flamme de vie. Il vous manquait une raison de vivre, ou vous l'aviez perdue. Je vois en tout cas qu'elle est revenue._

_C'est ce que j'attendais pour pousser nos exercices à leur maximum et vous guider plus loin dans mon enseignement. Maintenant... je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre._

_Il ne vous reste plus qu'à voler de vos propres ailes._

_Vous n'êtes pas l'un de ceux qui viennent à moi pour entrer la voie de mon art. Vous êtes le seul que mon art devais pousser dans la bonne direction, puis laisser aller. Votre voie n'est pas la mienne._

_J'aurai aimer être témoin de votre envol et de votre art naissant. Vous m'en avez offert un aperçu. Ce livre pour enfant était une surprise. Jusque là je ne savais pas ce que votre coeur cachait vraiment. Vous aviez peur de ne pas trouver votre avenir, et au final c'est lui qui vous a trouvé._

_Merci de m'avoir montré votre âme et votre coeur. Et merci pour cette occasion de participer à ce que sera votre vie._

_Je vous quitte dans cette vie d'apprentissage, et souhaite vous voir un jour prochain. Lorsque vous serez maître de votre art, et il ne restera rien du maître et de l'élève. C'est la raison de cet au revoir. Tant que je reste vous serez élève. Je part pour vous laisser maître. Et comme je sors de votre maison, je reviendrais à nouveau, entrant par cette même porte._

_Ce n'est pas un adieu._

_Alors à bientôt jeune maître en devenir. Et que votre feu brille sur bien d'autres encore._

La lettre n'était pas signée. Peut-être parce que ce n'était plus, à la fin, un mot d'un maître à son élève. Mais d'un maître à un autre. Harry espérait qu'il gagnerait ce titre un jour. Mais savait qu'il n'était qu'aux premiers jours de son art.

Dans tous les cas, la lettre ne se terminait pas sur une signature, et lui offrait cette ouverture sur un avenir, aussi lointain soit-il, de retrouvailles. Ce jour n'était pas la fin de ce qu'il savait avoir le potentiel d'une amitié sincère.

Harry entra dans son salon et marcha vers l'une des fenêtres. Dehors, des flocons de neiges tombaient en abondance sur le sol déjà blanc. Le vent soufflait fort et les arbres alourdis par leur manteau d'hiver en étaient tout de même malmenés. La tempête se formait lentement mais sûrement. Cet hiver serait long.

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de chasser l'illusion... mais peut-être n'en étais-ce pas une? Un loup aussi blanc que la neige se trouvait sur le chemin de sa maison. Il semblait épuisé et rampait plus qu'il ne marchait, s'enfonçant souvent dans les centimètres de neiges. Aussi difficile que soit son avancée, l'animal continuait. Harry pouvait voir dans tous les muscles tendus du loup qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. L'animal leva des yeux d'un ambre terne vers lui. Un instant de reconnaissance passa dans le regard fatigué. Une petite lueur de vie dans cet ambre mourant. Le coeur de Harry cessa de battre.

"Non. Non." Chantait-il dans un murmure. "Non." Et sans attendre le jeune sorcier couru vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait cru avoir. Luttant contre la force de l'air et le froid, il alla vers le loup blanc qui rampait toujours. Chacun allant vers l'autre avec plus d'insistance, de force, de vie. Et enfin... Harry attrapa le loup dans son étreinte et le souleva sans mal. Le loup n'avait que la peau sur les os. Si mince qu'il ne pesait rien. Sentant le corps humain, la créature se serra contre le jeune homme, tremblant tellement... tremblant...

Harry, malgré la légèreté de son fardeau, eut du mal à revenir en arrière. Mais dés la porte franchit il la ferma d'une pensée. Juste parce qu'il voulait empêcher le froid d'entrer, la porte claqua et se verrouilla. Le sorcier ne s'arrêta pas au salon mais alla directement dans sa chambre. Il posa le loup sur les couvertures, l'enroula soigneusement et le souleva à nouveau pour l'emmener près du feu allumé dans le coin opposé. La magie, sentant son désir de chaleur ranima les flammes pour lui. Alors il se mis à frotter le corps du loup avec les draps. Mais l'animal avait fermé les yeux et ne se réveillait pas.

Harry retira ses vêtements, ne gardant qu'un caleçon, et après avoir récupéré d'autres couvertures, et avoir créé un refuge de coussins autour d'eux, il s'allongea contre son protégé. Il offrit sa chaleur au loup, le couvrant autant qu'il pouvait, et aussi près du feu que possible. Puis, épuisé, s'endormit avec un esprit plein d'inquiétude.

Dans ses rêves il marchait en pleine tempête et son esprit était brumeux. Il cherchait quelque chose mais ne se rappelait pas quoi. Il était humain, mais l'homme en lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait, où il allait, ce qui le motivait. Alors il restait loup, parce que l'esprit animal savait. Le loup voulait poursuivre ses recherches et avancer toujours vers son but. Il ne pourrait s'arrêter qu'après avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Harry avait si froid, même dans son rêve. Et il avait si mal. L'angoisse du loup entrait en lui et s'unissait à lui. Ne pas trouver serait sa mort. Et puis, levant les yeux, se sentant si proche, il vit les deux yeux verts cachés derrière une fenêtre. Lui.... c'était lui qu'il cherchait. Celui qui vivait là. Et si l'autre ne le voulait pas, et s'il marchait jusqu'à l'autre pour être rejeté? Et si... Mais il ne pouvait que continuer. Le vent était si fort qu'il failli s'envoler, ou rouler ou s'enfoncer dans la neige. Il ne savait plus. Il marchait. Et puis... l'autre venait vers lui et l'autre luttait contre les éléments. Luttait pour lui. Il n'était pas venu en vain. Et l'autre enfin l'atteignait et le réchauffait de sa présence. C'est lui que le loup cherchait. Même s'il ne se rappelait plus qui était cet autre. Il savait que cet autre était important. Qui qu'il soit.

Un rien de douceur glissa sur la joue trempée de Harry. Le froid diminua, et l'esprit loup se sépara de lui. L'eau dont il était couvert après cette marche dans la neige, avait fondue, disparue. Le décor d'hiver s'était enfui. Le rêve n'était plus qu'un coin de lumière au milieu d'un champ d'ombre. La douceur se fit plus pressante sur son visage. La sensation d'une main invisible. Et puis.... lentement... Harry commença à revenir à lui, laissant les dernières traces de rêve. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Deux ambres brulantes le perçaient de part en part. Le voyant éveillé, ce qui avait été un loup se jeta sur lui et l'emprisonna de deux bras puissants. Il restait de la force dans ce corps épuisé. Harry ne cherchait pourtant pas à fuir. Il connaissait l'homme loup. Il aimait l'homme loup. Il avait cru en quittant son passé l'avoir protégé des dangers qui l'avaient toujours suivis. Apparemment, l'homme loup n'avait pas été d'accord avec cette idée. Et le coeur de Harry se serrait d'un bonheur qu'il ne croyait pas être possible. Mais l'homme loup était là... et l'empêchait de respirer.

"Remus.... j'étouffe..." Choqua le jeune homme contre son compagnon. L'étreinte se desserra... juste assez pour qu'il respire. Harry se pencha en arrière, autant qu'il le pouvait. Son regard se posa sur le visage émacié et vieilli de cet être qui était son dernier parent vivant. Son second père de coeur. Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme et murmura pendant de longues minutes des mots d'un amour sincère et profond. Il pourrait passer sa vie à les dire à cet homme s'il le fallait. Parce que Remus avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait prouvé en venant jusqu'ici.

"Qui...qui... es-tu?" Demanda Remus à Harry.

Evidemment, le sortilège d'oubli n'avait pas été brisé. Pourtant l'homme était venu. Ou plutôt le loup. Alors Harry caressa le visage de Remus et dit:

"Du sort je te libère et de mon coeur t'enchaîne. Car seul ce lien peut la magie briser." Il avait retenu ce contre sort, parce qu'il avait passé des heures à étudier la page du sort d'oubli avant de décider de le lancer. Et il ne regrettait pas de s'être souvenu.

"H...Ha...Harry." Bégaya Remus. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Et les mains de l'homme parcourait le visage de Harry sans retenue. "Harry." Chantait l'homme dans un murmure. Il y avait de la joie, et de la peur. Et Harry, comprenant la blessure de l'autre parla à nouveau.

"De mon âme je te choisis et de mon coeur te promet. A jamais en ce jour l'un à l'autre sommes tout. De l'homme et du loup je suis l'enfant. De l'homme et du loup je suis le petit. Liés pour toujours et pour l'éternité." La magie vibra autour d'eux, entrant dans leurs deux corps et finissant de retirer l'eau et le froid de la neige. C'était une promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas briser et qui s'étendrait à toute vie qu'il aurait au-delà de celle-ci.

"Harry." Murmura Remus dans ce doux murmure un peu roque d'une voix longtemps inutilisée. Et dans ce mot, Harry sut que son sort ne suffisait pas. N'était plus assez pour celui qu'il avait ainsi blessé. Alors il regarda l'homme loup et d'un mot lui offrit plus.

"Legilimens."

Ce sort ne servait pas uniquement à voir dans l'esprit d'un autre mais aussi à lui laisser voir. Harry ouvrit les portes de leurs deux esprits et se lia à son père une seconde fois. Il laissa ses mémoires ouvertes à l'autre sans regret. Et puis, dans le tourbillon constant il se perdit un instant et se sentit envahi des mémoires de l'autre, des pensées et des cris de l'autre. Et la douleur omniprésente de son compagnon l'entraîna dans un puits de ténèbres sans fond.

Il s'éveilla pour la seconde fois, le dos pressé contre le torse de l'autre. Et l'une des mains, plus grandes que les siennes, caressait ses cheveux.

"Pardon Harry. Pardon. Je ne savais pas tout ce que tu vivais. Je ne voyais que le loup et ma souffrance. Je ne voyais en toi que l'enfant et l'adolescent, pas l'âme adulte et blessée. Pardon. J'étais si sûr que Dumbledore faisait pour le mieux. Et je voulais tant voir Voldemort disparaître que j'étais prêt à croire que tu pouvais le détruire. Pardon."

"Chut." Murmura Harry. "Tu as été blessé si longtemps sans moyen d'être guéri, que tu ne pouvais pas voir la douleur d'un autre. Tu as été seul toute ta vie. Même quand mes parents et Sirius étaient là. Avant eux, tu étais un enfant tout juste mordu par un loup garou et condamné à une vie de paria. Et le ministère avec ses lois et ses préjudices t'as enfoncé un peu plus chaque jour dans ces ténèbres. Poudlard était une chance, mais tu devais garder ton secret pour te faire des amis. Et ensuite, quand tes amis ont découverts, bien qu'ils t'ont soutenus et aidés, ils n'ont pu soigner tes blessures. Ils ne pouvaient qu'alléger le poids. C'était aux adultes de te protéger et de te veiller. Qu'est-ce qu'un groupe d'adolescents pouvaient vraiment faire contre une enfance de douleur? Puis... il y a eu la guerre, et la mort. Et tu devais survivre à la fois les mangemorts, le ministère.... et la vie de tous les jours. Trouver un travail pour manger et avoir un toit. Aider Dumbledore et son groupe à se battre. Rester entre les barreaux de la prison que formaient les lois du gouvernement magique. Et un jour... tout perdre. Mes parents morts, Sirius arrêté, et moi envoyé au loin. Tu étais seul. Revenir pour ma troisième année et revoir Sirius.... ce n'était qu'un petit bonheur et non un remède à ce mal qui te rongeait. C'est moi qui te demande pardon Remus. Pardon d'être parti sans toi. Pardon d'avoir cru que c'était pour ton bien et en même temps de ne pas avoir cru que je comptait suffisamment pour toi... pour que que tu veuilles de moi."

"Mon petit." Grogna Remus.

"Je sais maintenant ce que je ne savais pas alors."

"J'aurais pu faire tellement pour te montrer, te prouver, ce que tu étais pour moi Harry. Nous avons tous les deux des torts. Ne me laisse plus jamais Harry?"

"Tu m'as sur le dos pour longtemps. Tu es et seras mon père pour le reste de cette vie et toutes celles à venir."

"Merci." Murmura l'homme.

"Pardon Remus."

"Pour quoi." Fit la voix angoissée.

"Pour t'avoir donné des cheveux blancs." Répondit Harry. Alors la seconde main de l'homme, qui l'avait gardé serré contre lui, s'abattit... ou plutôt attaqua ce point si sensible de ses côtes qu'il éclata de rire sous l'assaut. Et Remus se réjouit de ce son merveilleux que ses mains provoquaient. Harry n'était pas trop grand pour échapper aux chatouilles. Harry n'était pas trop grand pour ne plus avoir besoin de lui. Harry était son petit pour toujours. Le loup était content. Et l'homme aussi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry put enfin se retourner dans l'embrasse de son père et le regarder avec de nouveaux yeux.

Remus était squelettique, pâle. Mais ses yeux d'ambres tristes avaient regagné un peu de vie. Ce qui choquait le plus était les cheveux blancs comme la neige. Le choc de l'abandon de son petit l'avait fait vieillir. Et comme les mèches n'étaient plus brunes, le loup aussi avait pris la teinte blanche.

"J'ai... vu... ce que tu as vécu depuis mon départ mais je n'ai pas compris tout ce que je voyais." Annonça Harry.

"Alors je vais t'expliquer." Répondit Remus. "Je ne sais plus qu'elle heure du jour ou de la nuit il était. Nous étions en pleine réunion de l'ordre du phénix. Nous parlions de toi. Je voulais venir te voir et parler de Sirius, mais Dumbledore refusait. Il disait que tu serait mieux sans que je vienne t'enfouir sous mon propre fardeau de peine. J'étais prêt à me battre pour avoir le droit de te voir. Quand soudain, une vague de magie est passée sur nous. Je me rappelle que c'était froid, si froid. Dumbledore l'a senti et a cherché à savoir ce que c'était. Il a envoyé Severus se renseigner chez les mangemorts. Un jour plus tard l'homme n'était toujours pas revenu. Et Dumbledore s'inquiétant de plus en plus a voulu aller te chercher pour te mettre à l'abri. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais..."

"Il avait oublié le nom et l'adresse de son sauveur." Termina Harry.

"Oui. Et peu à peu nous avons compris qu'aucun de nous ne se souvenait. Dumbledore pensait que Voldemort était responsable et pour contrecarrer les plans de son ennemi est allé au ministère pour prendre ton adresse. Il pensait que seuls ceux dans la maison avaient été touchés."

"Combien de temps?" Commença Harry.

"Il nous a fallu deux jours pour voir que tout le ministère était dans le même cas que nous. Puis la rumeur de ce qui arrivait est sortie dans les médias et sorciers après sorciers ont réalisés... Personne ne se souvenait de toi. Ton nom, ton visage. Il ne restait plus rien. Mais pendant que le groupe essayait d'en savoir plus et parcourait le pays à la recherche d'une magie plus puissante qui marquerait ta présence, le loup en moi s'agitait. Après une semaine, j'avais attaqué verbalement presque tous les membres de l'ordre, et Dumbledore a fait passer le mot que je tournais mal. Ou que peut-être j'étais responsable de l'attaque qui leur avait fait t'oublier. Apparemment, ton sort a enlevé les souvenirs de tes parents, des circonstances de leur mort, de l'arrestation de Sirius et de son innocence, et de tout ce que j'ai fait pour prouver mon attachement à la cause. J'étais suspicieux alors qu'avant ton sortilège j'étais l'un des membres les plus sûrs. Ils m'ont piégé et fait boire du veritaserum. Je n'ai pas menti une seconde à leurs questions et ils étaient irrités que je n'avoue rien. Alors le loup s'est enragé et j'ai pu me libérer. J'ai collé Dumbledore et les autres à un mur et les ais insultés. Je leur ai craché dessus avant de partir de cette... maison de malheur."

"C'est une partie de ce que j'ai vu. Tu les traitais de traîtres et leur disais que tu ne voulais plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec eux. Mais après?"

"Je suis sorti dans la rue. Et tout d'un coup plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi. Alors le loup a pris le relais. Il avait un but. Quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas et qu'il voulait plus que tout. J'ai quitté la ville à pied. J'ai voyagé pendant des heures, des jours. Chaque seconde qui passait emmenait le loup plus près de la surface. Et puis un matin, je n'étais plus que loup. Tout est trouble après ça. Le besoin de trouver... de te trouver. Et la marche du loup de la fin de l'été, jusqu'aux mois d'automnes. Je me rappelle avoir nagé. L'eau était si froide et les vagues si hautes. Je crois que la magie m'a sauvé de nombreuses fois de la noyade. Il y avait des bateaux.... mais même là ils ne me voyaient pas. C'était mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient fait. Après tout j'étais un loup. Quand j'ai touché terre à nouveau, l'air commençait à changer. Le loup pouvait sentir l'hiver arriver. Un camion était arrêté non loin. La magie me disait qu'il allait où je voulais. Je suis monté. J'ignore combien de temps a passé, combien de distance. J'ai fini par sauter du camion en marche et par marcher. Le sol était couvert de neige et l'air était gelé. Le loup était désespéré. Il avait peur de ne pas être accepté et à travers lui, avec lui, je ressentais la même chose. Jusqu'à ce que je vois tes yeux par la fenêtre. Tu étais si proche et si loin..."

"Mais j'étais réel et je t'ai accepté."

"Oui. Tu m'as accepté." Murmura Remus. Les deux sorciers se serrèrent plus près l'un de l'autre, et en même temps leurs paupières papillotaient et se fermaient. Il faisait chaud dans leur petit refuge. Il faisait bon exister dans cet endroit hors du temps. Alors le sommeil les avait trouvé sans mal.

Un mois... un mois d'hiver de plus. Remus avait été soumis aux bienfaits des gobelins. Il n'y avait pas meilleurs guérisseurs qu'eux. Bien sûr, ils avaient l'avantage de pouvoir placer toute une demeure à l'écart du temps normal pour le reste du monde. C'est à dire qu'ils avaient des sorts proches d'un remonteur de temps, qui permettaient d'enfermer un endroit dans une 'poche de temps' dans laquelle un mois équivalait à une journée dans le reste du monde. Alors, tandis qu'un mois avait passé pour eux, le reste de la ville n'avait vécu qu'une journée. Profitant de cette chance, un mois était devenu cinq, pendant que cinq jours passaient à l'extérieur. Le choix avait été celui des gobelins. Deux des nouveaux tuteurs de Harry avaient un temps limité avant de devoir reprendre leur place dans des projets importants. Hors, ils n'auraient pas d'autres moments de libres avant plusieurs années une fois leurs projets démarrés. Les professeurs avaient accepté sans protestations de vivre 'hors du temps' pendant plusieurs mois, afin d'éduquer leur élève et de profiter de 'vacances ' plus longues. La maison était grande, avec un beau jardin, était bien stockée au niveau de la nourriture et autres essentiels. Deux guérisseurs gobelins et un sorcier avaient rejoins l'aventure pour remettre Remus sur pied. Alors pendant cinq mois, pendant que Remus récupérait, tout en gardant un oeil sur son petit, Harry apprenait. Il venait de finir les cours de potions. Il n'était pas allé plus loin que le niveau de fin d'études de Poudlard. Parce qu'il n'avait pas plus d'intérêt de poursuivre ce sujet. Mais au moins il ne faisait plus rien exploser. Au grand bonheur de son professeur. Ce n'est pas qu'il était mauvais, mais il avait gardé un si mauvais souvenir de ses cours à Poudlard, que sa magie interférait avec les leçons. C'était un réflexe magique rare qui prouvait à quel point Harry avait été blessé par la manière d'enseigner de Severus Rogue. Après cet été passé, si lointain à présent, Harry avait du réapprendre à vivre. Un peu comme un bébé qui apprend à marcher. Il avait recommencer tout sans l'influence de Poudlard et des mangemorts, et du ministère... Et en effaçant leurs influences, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il soit resté quelques traces marquantes de certains évènements et qu'il n'ait pas pu s'en débarrasser aussi 'facilement'. Severus Rogue était resté dans sa mémoire... malheureusement. Il respectait ce que l'homme faisait pour le côté de la lumière dans la guerre... mais en tant que professeur il avait brisé toute chance pour Harry d'un jour aimer le sujet des potions. Et le stress d'avoir passé des heures avec des serpentards qui sabotaient son travail, avait eu des résultat inattendus. Pendant longtemps la magie de Harry avait simplement reconstitué les circonstances dont se souvenait Harry.... et ainsi ses potions n'avaient cessé d'exploser. Son tuteur maudissait régulièrement un certain Severus Rogue. Harry espérait que son ancien professeur n'était pas vraiment victime de toutes les catastrophes que lui souhaitait le tuteur. Cela aurait été douloureux pour l'homme.

Les deux autres classes étaient plus faciles parce que Harry était doué dans le domaine de la défense contre les forces du mal et les charmes. Du moins il était devenu doué en charme après avoir compris leur utilité dans un duel. Dans tous les cas, Harry se débrouillait bien et avait atteint le niveau d'études de tous les jeunes sorciers de ce pays. Sans compter qu'avec les trois guérisseurs il avait pu apprendre leur art du point de vue des sorciers et de celui des gobelins. Harry avait adoré ces leçons. Remus avait détesté ces leçons... Parce qu'il avait servit de patient test.

Un mois s'écoula. Puis un second, et un troisième. Un quatrième... et un cinquième. Et à l'aide de potions, d'exercices que Harry fournissait grâce à ce que lui avait enseigné Maître Li. Grâce à la présence et l'amour de Harry, l'homme loup avait fini par guérir. Ce n'était pas simple, ni facile, mais c'était rendu moins difficile que sans cette 'poche hors du temps'. Et puis, l'expérience qu'avait vécu Remus en se transformant totalement en loup pendant plusieurs mois et en vivant avec l'instinct du loup, l'avait changé. En partageant l'âme du loup et en suivant l'appel de son coeur, Remus s'était profondément unis avec la créature. La lune n'avait plus le même pouvoir sur lui. Remus pouvait se transformer tous les jours et l'esprit uni de l'homme avec le loup était tellement instinctif dans sa façon de vivre, que le loup était constamment libre. Puisqu'il n'était plus enfermé dans l'esprit de Remus, mais vivait avec lui, le loup ne cherchait plus à déchirer sa prison de chair ni à démembrer tout humain de cette race qui lui avait servi de prison. Remus et le loup étaient libres et de ce fait, le pouvoir de la lune était absorbé avec bonheur et au lieu de changer l'homme en loup, il aidait l'homme loup à soigner un peu plus des dégâts faits à son corps par les années.

Petit à petit Remus retrouvait un corps en bonne santé. Et bientôt la seule trace de son dur labeur dans cette vie, était ses cheveux blancs comme la neige.

Cinq mois. Il avait fallu cinq mois. Et en sortant de leur bulle magique de temps, il n'était passé que cinq jours dans le reste du monde. Les tuteurs étaient partis, pleins de cette nouvelle expérience qui les avait eux aussi un peu changé. Les au revoir n'étaient pas des adieux. Un jour ils se croiseraient à nouveaux. L'expérience avait eu du bon. Les gobelins avaient pris un dernier repas avec leurs hôtes. Surtout pour tester Harry et Remus qui avaient appris leur langage. Voyant que les deux sorciers avaient bien en main la langue des gobelins, les deux guérisseurs entraînèrent leur collègue sorcier hors de la maison. L'homme n'eut que le temps d'attraper une part d'un délicieux gâteau et de leur souhaiter une belle vie.

Deux jours plus tard, Remus joignait Harry dans ce qui était devenu sa nouvelle vie. Le matin, arrêt au parc pour écrire de nouvelles histoires et discuter avec le groupe de mères qui se trouvait là. Souvent Harry et le groupe de femmes, avec parfois un homme ou deux présents, faisaient des projets pour des lectures dans des écoles ou différentes associations que chacun soutenait. Harry néanmoins avait gardé deux jours par semaine pour lire dans un hôpital pour enfant. Il n'eut aucun mal à faire de Remus un volontaire de plus. Après tout, l'homme aimait les enfants et faisaient les voix des différents personnages des princes et autres avec génie. Il était étrangement doué pour faire le grognement du grand méchant loup, à la plus grande joie des tous petits. Harry avait une ou deux fois (à chaque histoire du chaperon rouge) aidé les enfants à attacher le loup pour 'sortir' ses victimes de son ventre. Il suffisait de soulever la chemise du jour et d'enlever des marionnettes à la forme d'une grand-mère et d'un chaperon rouge... Les enfants adoraient. Remus râlait le soir à la maison, mais sans grande conviction. Remus aimait vraiment ces enfants.

Bien sûr, il y avait les malades qui étaient en fin de vie. Comme l'avait été Phoenix. Et bien sûr Harry était toujours blessé quand ça arrivait. Mais il continuait et les aidait à sa manière à passer de l'autre côté. Il avait un don après tout qui le liait au passeur d'âmes. C'était l'une de ces choses qui avait inquiété Remus, jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste à la mort de l'un des enfants. Harry avait assisté la famille autant que le petit, et à la demande générale avait lu le livre du bébé, du sorcier et du phénix. Souvent quand il finissait cette histoire, les parents lui disaient espérer que leur enfant se soit aussi envolé avec le dragon. Après ça, Remus avait compris et avait aidé.

Père et fils, parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, s'étaient rapprochés. Ils faisaient une belle paire au milieu d'un groupe d'enfants malades, parfois à lire, mais parfois aussi à se déguiser et à jouer. Remus était un clown magnifique avec un nez rouge impossible à enlever. Les enfants avaient essayés de retirer le beau nez rouge sans succès. Quand ils demandaient pourquoi ça ne partait pas, Harry répondait 'c'est magique'... Remus grognait et partait à sa poursuite. Il fallait dire que Harry l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il ressemble à un clown. Alors les enfants assistaient à la chasse en aidant le clown, qu'ils adoraient, à trouver Harry. Lorsque Remus l'attrapait, il l'entraînait dans une pièce et en ressortait après quelques minutes avec un Harry transformé... en clown. Et le mystère restait de savoir comment il était maquillé et habillé en quelques minutes à peine alors qu'il aurait fallu plus de temps. Et Remus murmurait joyeusement 'c'est magique', et Harry se mettait à le poursuivre. Les enfants de l'hôpital étaient aux anges avec ces deux là.

Et puis vint le jour. Deux mois avaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Remus dans le pays. Deux mois si on ne comptait pas les cinq vécus hors du temps à guérir. Et ces deux mois de bonheur grandissant furent interrompus. Une lettre arriva un matin, par hibou. Sur l'enveloppe quelques mots: _A mon meilleur ami et frère_. Le hibou s'était posé près de Harry. Il avait pris et ouvert le message avec des mains tremblantes.

_Mon très cher frère,_

_J'ai eu cette chance de ne pas t'oublier. Je sais que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix ni pour ma grand-mère, ni pour Luna, ni pour moi. Nous avions besoin de nous rappeler de toi pour savoir que j'étais le choisi de la prophétie et que je devais m'éloigner de Poudlard et de tout autre danger._

_Merci de m'avoir laissé cette liberté de me souvenir. Je sais que tu as du penser à mes parents, enfermés dans cet hôpital dont ils ne sortiront jamais. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas toucher à ma mémoire par respect de cette mémoire qu'ils ont eux perdus il y a longtemps. Ne proteste pas, je n'ai aucun doute que tu y as pensé._

_Toujours est-il que beaucoup est arrivé depuis ton départ. Le sort d'oubli a marché et l'Angleterre a perdu l'un de ces plus précieux trésors: toi. Néanmoins, j'en suis heureux. Je peux sentir que tu es libre quelque part. Et cette seule idée m'aide à tenir. J'ai demandé et obtenu la main de Luna l'été passé. La cérémonie de promesse a été simple et discrète. Et parce que nous étions liés par la magie, Luna devait venir avec moi là où j'allais être apprenti. Loin de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas très perturbée par le changement de décors. Après tout elle a découvert un grand nombre de créatures inconnues (que je ne peux toujours pas voir et dont je ne me souviens jamais le nom). J'en suis venu à aimer ma fiancée de plus en plus. Ses excentricités, son humour (sans aucune limite et parfois sarcastique), sa beauté. Tout en elle fait mon bonheur. Le fait qu'elle aime les plantes, même si c'est parce que telle ou telle créature s'y abrite, est un bonus. Elle a aussi la main verte (en partie à cause de l'un des bonbons que les jumeaux ont mis en vente dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes, et en partie parce qu'elle sait s'occuper des plantes aussi bien que moi). Comme tu peux le voir, je suis amoureux._

_Ma grand-mère dit que mon père agissait pareil avec ma mère. J'aime l'entendre parler de mes parents. Elle est incroyablement heureuse et libérée depuis que nous avons quitté l'Angleterre pour m'entraîner. Elle a peur de me perdre, mais profite de chaque instant et a appris à me faire confiance. Elle a beaucoup rit de la déconfiture des sorciers anglais face au sort d'oubli... et m'en a fais baver pendant une bonne semaine après avoir compris que j'y étais pour quelque chose. Même si je n'ai fais que te passer l'information._

_Excuse moi, quelque chose se passe, je poursuivrait cette lettre plus tard._

Harry eut un étrange sentiment aux derniers mots précipitamment écrits. Surtout en voyant qu'au lieu de poursuivre sur la même page qui avait encore de la place, Neville avait entamé une nouvelle correspondance.

_Très cher frère,_

_Je n'ai ni signé ni envoyé la lettre que je voulais. Quelque chose est arrivé. Voldemort avait semble-t-il décidé d'attaquer le pays où je me trouve. Il voulait prendre contrôle ici afin d'avoir une base sûre. Il voulait avoir le contrôle d'un pays où ses hommes pourraient aller et venir à leur guise. Et où il pourrait déposer trésors de guerre et prisonniers en toute sécurité. Il aurait pu aussi bloquer l'Angleterre d'ici, les empêcher de recevoir l'aide d'autres nations._

_Heureusement, les autorités d'ici sont compétentes et Voldemort a eu une mauvaise surprise. J'ai tout de même du m'en mêler. Et à ce moment je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me révéler._

_Harry... je comprends mieux ton état après avoir combattu Voldemort chaque année. Et le stress du monde sorcier pesant sur tes épaules. Après que j'ai repoussé Voldemort, les anglais sont arrivés en trombe et ont voulu me remmener avec eux pour que je fasse mon devoir envers mon pays. Etant apprenti hors d'Angleterre j'avais la chance d'être hors de leur juridiction. Mais ils ont bien faillis m'enlever sous les yeux ahuris des agents de l'ordre de mon nouveau pays. C'était sans compter l'arrivée de ma grand-mère qui les a envoyés valser avec brio. J'ai mis le souvenir dans une pensive pour pouvoir le revoir (surtout le passage avec Dumbledore, rappelle moi de te le montrer)._

_Le mauvais point est que Dumbledore a annoncé au monde que les sorciers s'étaient trompés de sauveur et que j'étais celui qu'ils attendaient tous. Je n'avais d'autre envie que de lui envoyer des sorbet citron empoisonnés. C'est la première fois que je hais une personne autant que Bellatrix Lestrange. Ce vieillard est manipulateur à souhait. Il fera tout pour que la prophétie se réalise. Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de lui pour arriver, ni qu'il m'a mis en plus grand danger que je n'étais déjà. Je crains devoir accélérer mes études spéciales et retourner dans ce pays qui nous fait tous deux tant souffrir. Je vais finir ici cette lettre. Je ne pense pas l'envoyer de suite. J'attendrais d'en savoir plus pour te donner des nouvelles._

A nouveau la page n'était pas signée, et un autre parchemin commençait. Harry, de plus en plus pâle, avait passé chaque papier à son père pour ne pas perde de temps plus tard. La lettre suivante le terrifia: elle était couverte de sang.

_Bien aimé petit frère,_

_Après tout tu as un jour de moins que moi si je ne me trompe pas._

_Il fait presque jour. Je viens de passer la pire nuit de ma vie. Je t'épargnerai le récit de mon retour en Angleterre et les dangers auxquels m'a exposé le 'vieillard qui ne sait pas s'occuper de ses propres affaires'.Tu devineras qu'ils étaient nombreux._

_Cela fait à peine huit mois depuis ce lointain été. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu triché grâce aux gobelins et certains sorts qui font passer le temps plus lentement à un certain endroit qu'à un autre.... donc en vérité cela doit bien faire 13 mois pour moi. L'un des gobelins a laissé entendre que tu avais vécu la même chose. Ai-je le droit de dire que nous sommes étrangement similaire en toute chose? Ton serpent avais raison, la personne qui répondait à la prophétie devait être très proche de ce que tu étais. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de me ressembler petit frère._

_Les évènements ce sont un peu précipités dernièrement. J'avais suivi de près toute nouvelle du front et j'avais eu la bonne surprise d'apprendre que Voldemort avait tué un serpent qui s'était introduit dans son manoir. J'étais mystérieusement le seul à me demander pourquoi il tuerait un serpent qui à l'origine lui appartenait. Ma source m'a révélé que le serpent avait été trouvé endormi dans la 'salle du trône' et qu'en voulant s'en débarrasser un mangemorts n'a fait que le réveiller. Heureusement, ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, Voldemort est arrivé et a massacré le serpent. Tout du long pensant qu'il s'agissait soit d'un animagus venu l'espionner soit d'une tentative d'assassinat à son encontre. Cela aussi m'intrigue beaucoup.... qu'il ait perdu non seulement un don que tu as toi aussi, mais qu'en même temps une bonne partie de son intelligence se soit envolée. C'est à croire que la plupart de ses talents ne venaient vraiment que du don du Dieu serpent. Possible. Malheureusement Voldemort avait toujours un talent magique puissant... et mortel. Et même si j'ignore comment tu lui as retiré le don du Dieu serpent, je t'en remercie car c'était une éclaircie au milieu de la tempête. Je sais que ça venait de toi..._

_Je suis triste de dire que des gens sont morts. Sans qu'aucun sorcier n'arrête ce monstre. Ils attendaient tous que leur sauveur revienne._

_Et cette nuit... j'étais à une réunion de l'ordre du phénix qui se déroulait à Poudlard. Il semble que l'ordre, après avoir quitté ses quartiers généraux la dernière fois (je suppose que c'était peu après ton sort d'oubli), a oublié où se trouvait le bâtiment. D'où l'assemblée à l'école. Tout d'un coup les alarmes se sont affolées et même Dumbledore s'est trouvé ahuri. J'aime ce mot... Dumbledore et ahuri vont bien ensemble... Les mangemorts avaient franchis les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Voldemort était avec eux._

_Le sorcier noir en avait assez d'être mené par le bout du nez par Dumbledore. Il faut dire que chacune de ses attaques contre moi était due à des renseignements qu'avait laissé passer le directeur à l'ennemi. Pour une fois, Voldemort voulait être à l'origine de tout, et gagner. Il a utilisé son espion dans nos rangs, un sorcier que tout le monde croyait inoffensif, et a obtenu l'heure et le lieu de notre réunion. Une fois certain que je serai là, il a lancé l'assaut._

_J'ai eu de la chance: Severus Rogue m'a sauvé la vie. Nous étions en pleine bataille et j'avais déjà battu un grand nombre de mangemorts. Je me suis trouvé face à Voldemort et, pris par notre duel, n'ait pas vu Bellatrix derrière moi. Severus l'a vue. Il a couru vers elle, abandonnant son rôle d'espion qu'il avait préservé jusqu'à la fin au cas où je ne vaincrais pas le sorcier noir de service. Je n'ai pu voir que le sort qu'il avait lancé frappant cette femme qui m'a enlevé mes parents. Je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à la voir décapitée. Je n'avais pas le temps car Voldemort s'acharnait sur moi. C'est alors que Dumbledore a fait une erreur. Il a voulu créer un bouclier magique autour de Voldemort et moi. Soi-disant pour protéger les combattants autour de nous mais je sais que c'était pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir avant d'avoir accompli mon devoir. Son bouclier s'est mis à pomper la magie alentour pour s'alimenter et ne pouvant prendre que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et non à l'extérieur (j'aurai bien aimé voir Dumbledore vidé de ses pouvoirs par sa propre faute), il a commencé à prendre de mon énergie avant d'attaquer celle de Voldemort. J'étais tombé à genou, sûr de mourir à cet instant, lorsqu'une flamme d'une grande beauté m'a séparé de mon ennemi. Au milieu du feu, un magnifique oiseau que nous connaissons bien. Fumseck était venu pour moi. T'ai-je jamais remercié de me l'avoir envoyé plutôt que d'avoir fait appel à un hibou? Non? Alors merci. Ce lointain jour où j'ai appris que j'étais celui destiné à battre Voldemort, j'ai aussi trouvé un incroyable ami. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible alors, mais cette nuit Fumseck m'a choisit. Par-dessus son lien avec Dumbledore et même celui avec l'école, ce magnifique phénix m'a choisit. Il a changé son lien de familier et m'a pris pour sorcier. Je me rappelle avoir entendu les cris de douleur de Dumbledore quand son familier a coupé tout lien avec lui en ma faveur. Je ne regretterai jamais ce moment. Parce qu'à l'instant où Fumseck s'est lié à moi, Voldemort a lancé le sort de mort sur moi. La magie du phénix unie à la mienne a renvoyé le sort sur l'envoyeur. J'ai senti comme plusieurs liens retenant Voldemort à la vie s'éteindre en même temps que lui. Quoi qui ait permis de le rendre immortel, n'est plus. Le feu du phénix était plus fort. Voldemort a vraiment une mauvaise expérience avec ce sortilège de mort. C'est tout de même la seconde fois qu'on le lui renvoie à la figure (pauvre gars)._

_Au moins, cette fois je peux dire qu'un phénix est responsable de la victoire. J'ai menacé les journalistes de les ruiner s'ils ne publiaient pas ma version des évènements. Donc: Fumseck a sauvé tout le monde de la destruction. Youpi. Je sais, je suis légèrement cynique ce matin. Un brin heureux en même temps, parce que je surpasse Dumbledore en pouvoir politique. Enfin dans tous les domaines sauf un...._

_Un problème qu'il a créé et qui est la raison de cette lettre._

_Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour que le procès de Severus Rogue ait lieu en fin d'après-midi. Soit disant pour le laver de tout crime le plus tôt possible et lui éviter la prison. Mais sa véritable raison est qu'il veut être le seul à pouvoir venir à la rescousse de l'homme et ainsi que Rogue ait une dette envers lui. Parce que j'ai moi-même une dette de vie envers Rogue, je ne peux pas intervenir au tribunal. Les juges pensent que Rogue pourrait utiliser cette dette à son avantage pour échapper à la justice. Dumbledore ne s'est toujours pas aperçu que les juges sont de l'avis d'envoyer Rogue à Azkaban quoi qu'on dise._

_Aussi j'en appelle à toi. En jetant le sort d'oubli, tu as aussi basiquement effacé toute dette que tu aurais pu avoir envers Rogue. De ce fait si les juges lancent un sort pour savoir si tu es sous son influence, ils ne trouveront rien. De plus, tu es le Lord de deux grandes maisons du monde sorcier, et possède un droit de veto sur les juges, à condition de prendre l'accusé dans ta famille. Une espèce d'adoption si tu veux. Je sais que Rogue n'a pas toujours été juste à ton égard, tout comme je sais que tu sauras dépasser ce qui est passé. Ce que je ne sais pas, est si tu pourras te déplacer pour cet après-midi et sauver Rogue du gouvernement anglais et de Dumbledore. J'ignore ce qu'est ta vie aujourd'hui et quelles sont tes responsabilités, mais espère que tu seras là._

_Tu sauras à quel point c'est important pour moi, en voyant le sang sur le parchemin. Je suis assis sur les marches à l'entrée de l'école, une quinzaine de minutes après le combat. C'est le seul moment de liberté que j'aurai pour les jours à venir. Fumseck s'est endormi sur mon épaule, la tête posée dans le creux de mon cou. J'entends les chants d'allégresse venant du dedans. Et je vois les nombreux hiboux voler dans le ciel. Je ne vais pas pouvoir envoyer de hiboux d'Angleterre parce que depuis mon arrivée tous mes courriers sont surveillés. D'ici peu je devrai réveiller mon ami phénix et lui demander d'apporter ce mot aux gobelins afin qu'ils te le fassent parvenir. Ils n'auront aucun mal à t'envoyer un hibou en toute sécurité... et discrétion._

_S'il te plaît, fait tout ce que tu peux pour venir. Et pardon de te forcer ainsi à rentrer dans ce pays qui t'as tant fait souffrir._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ton grand frère Neville._

"Harry?" Fit la voix hésitante de Remus après avoir lui aussi lu ce dernier parchemin.

"Je ne le hais pas... Rogue. Je déteste tout ce qu'il a pu dire à mon égard, et tout ce qu'il a fait en cours pour me rabaisser et m'humilier. Mais je ne le hais pas lui. Il a fait des erreurs, a essayé de se racheter et fait encore plus d'erreurs. Aucun de nous ne peux revenir en arrière et changer le passé. Par contre, il est temps que quelqu'un lui offre un avenir. Un futur autre qu'être professeur à Poudlard sans possibilité de démissionner parce qu'il aura été placé sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore. Autre qu'être enfermé soit dans une école soit à Azkaban. J'aurai quand même une demande qu'il se devra de respecter... ne jamais m'insulter."

"Tant que tu lui offres le droit de t'insulter quand tu n'es pas là, je pense qu'il pourra tenir le coup." Plaisanta Remus.

"Je pense que ça pourrait bien être le cas." Répondit Harry avec un gentil sourire.

"Alors nous rejoignons ton frère?"

"Oui." Murmura Harry. "Oui."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour se préparer. Avoir sa magie pour ranger sa valise est toujours d'une grande aide. Bagages réduits et stockés dans les poches intérieures de leurs manteaux, père et fils avaient apparus à la branche de la banque Gringotts qui se trouvait en ville. De là, un portoloin les avait déposés dans le hall d'entrée du ministère. Les gobelins avaient découverts que le tribunal avait avancé l'heure du procès.... sans prévenir personne. Severus Rogue était donc seul et sans défense. Les deux sorciers présentèrent leurs baguettes à la sécurité mais étant de nationalité étrangère (même Remus avait pris une nouvelle nationalité pour ne plus être sous les lois anglaises sur les loups garous), ils avaient pu les garder sur eux avec juste un sort qui les empêcherait de jeter des sortilèges noirs. Harry avait une bonne idée de l'endroit où se déroulait le procès. Après tout il avait eu la malchance d'y être emmené après s'être défendu de démentors l'été avant la mort de Sirius. Il guida Remus dans les couloirs et ils ne s'arrêtèrent à aucun moment malgré le nombre de personnes qui essayaient de parler à Remus. Certains étaient membres de l'ordre du phénix et avaient reçu des ordres de Dumbledore de retenir Remus s'ils le croisaient un jour. Dumbledore espérait regagner la confiance de Remus et le remmener dans l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le seul loup garou de son équipe, sans quoi il perdrait définitivement contact avec les colonies de loups garous d'Angleterre et du reste du monde. En passant ces gens, Remus leur faisait un signe de main et indiquait qu'il avait un rendez-vous urgent. Sachant que Remus restait dans le ministère les membres de l'ordre le laissaient passer en se disant qu'ils pourraient toujours l'empêcher de repartir plus tard. D'autres personnes étaient de vieilles connaissances de Remus et se contentaient d'un lointain bonjour. Il y avait du monde dans les couloirs. Tous en train de fouiller les archives ou d'essayer de gagner du pouvoir pour les futures manipulations politiques que la fin de la guerre allait entraîner. A cause de cela, il leur fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à la porte du tribunal. Harry avait alors montré les bagues de Lords qu'il possédait et avait été donné accès à la salle. Remus avait du rester à l'extérieur parce qu'aucune créature n'était accepté. Heureusement pour lui, n'étant plus anglais il ne pouvait pas être arrêté pour s'être présenté dans un lieu interdit à sa race. Harry s'était empressé d'entrer et d'avancer dans l'ombre de la large porte.

"Accusé levez-vous." Prononça une voix froide que Harry reconnu. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux: Dolores le crapaud était encore employée par le ministre. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu de ses nouvelles elle était à l'hôpital après une rencontre avec un troupeau de centaures. Qu'il était triste de la voir remise sur pied.

"Le tribunal vient de prendre sa décision. A cause des preuves données de votre rôle d'espion pour la lumière vous n'êtes pas reconnu coupable." Ciel ce que dire ça avait du lui faire du mal pensa Harry en voyant la grimace de la femme. Et elle n'avait pas reconnu Severus innocent. "Cependant, nous appuyant sur les preuves de votre utilisation de magie noire, nous ne pouvons vous laisser repartir libre et mettre ainsi en danger nos concitoyens. De ce fait vous serez placé en cellule de sécurité à Azkaban. Pour notre et votre protection." Se moqua la femme.

Severus Rogue s'effondra sur sa chaise et les chaînes placées là commencèrent à s'attacher à lui. Un cri sur le côté attira l'attention de Harry sur un Drago Malefoy blessé et vraisemblablement relâché de l'hôpital depuis peu. Le jeune homme avait le cou et les bras lourdement couverts de bandages, et sa peau était d'une pâleur alarmante. Un geste de main de Dolores créa une bulle de silence autour du jeune homme avant qu'il ait pu parler. Mais Harry était là.

"Je proteste la décision du tribunal." Annonça-t-il d'une voix dure et noble.

Dolores se tourna dans sa direction.

"De quel droit osez-vous interrompre le procès?" Enragea-t-elle.

"Du droit des Lords au nom des maisons Black et Potter." Déclara Harry en levant sa main bien au-dessus de lui, leur laissant voir les bagues de ses deux héritages. "De ce jour et pour toujours, J'accepte Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy dans la maison des Black, sous tutelle des Potter. Maintenant membres et protégés de mes lignées et de mon sang. Ainsi souhaité ainsi jugé." La magie s'étendit dans la pièce, entourant Rogue et Malefoy avec une incroyable douceur, leur annonçant les pures intentions que Harry avait pour eux. Touchés par sa magie, ils savaient que ce jeune homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas n'abuserait pas de ses nouveaux droits sur eux. Même l'inquiétude qu'avait Severus en entendant les deux noms de ses anciens tourmenteurs, s'effaça dans le sentiments de sécurité et de chaleur créé par l'adoption.

"Mais.... vous ne pouvez pas. Vous n'avez pas le..." Bégaya Dolores.

"Le droit. Je l'ai et je le prend. Lord Rogue a accompli son devoir pour ce pays, par tous les moyens qu'il avait à disposition. Il est temps qu'il en soit remercier. Ma décision ne changera pas. Et si vous tentez de vous mettre en travers de ma route, la magie de l'adoption vous fera payer juste rétribution. Mais je vous en pris, donnez-nous la joie de vous voir recevoir le châtiment que vous méritez amplement par toutes actions passées et celles à venir si personne n'a l'intelligence de vous arrêter."

"Vous me menacez?" Grinça-t-elle. "Je vous ferez arrêter pour ça."

"Ah, mais ce n'était pas une menace, tout juste une constatation. Je jure sur mon honneur et sur ma magie avoir connaissance de vos crimes et ne pas mentir sur eux. Après tout qui aurez l'absurde idée de vous accuser d'avoir usé d'une plume de sang sur les élèves de Poudlard auxquels vous donniez détentions, si ce n'était pas vrai? Je me demande à combien d'années vous pouvez être condamnée pour cette seule activité. Si le tribunal le souhaite je peux demander aux gobelins de fournir une liste complète de tous vos crimes?" Tout du long la voix de Harry était resté calme et douce comme s'il discutait des changements de temps. Seules les exclamations d'horreur de certains des juges et autres sorciers présents rappelaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de pluie.

"Mais... mon fils a eu des détentions avec elle." Commença l'un des sorciers.

"Ma fille en a eu une dizaine..." S'exclama un autre. Et bientôt la moitié de la salle avait failli se jeter sur Dolores dans une juste rage. Les quelques aurors qui s'étaient trouvés là pour Severus Rogue s'étaient tournés sur elle et l'avait emprisonnée par des cordes magiques avec un air dégouté.

"Si vous le permettez tous. Le procès étant fini, j'aimerais emmener mes deux charges voir un guérisseur. D'après ce que je peux voir tous deux ont soufferts des combats de la nuit passée et ne devraient pas être debout à l'heure qu'il est." Interrompit Harry.

"Bien sûr. Vous avez raison Lord Potter." Ah ah, l'homme avait choisit de s'adresser à lui par la lignée de lumière plutôt que celle des Black. "Votre voeu d'adoption sera respecté avec soin Lord Potter. J'espère que nous aurons tous l'honneur de vous revoir bientôt. Peut-être au bal pour fêter la défaite de Vous-savez-qui?" Tenta le sorcier.

"Certes non." S'indigna Harry. "Je n'ai pas le temps d'assister à une fête avec toutes les responsabilités que j'ai. Et je dois organiser le voyage de retour dans ma demeure pour deux blessés de guerres." Il affichait une telle indignation que le sorcier recula de honte et bégaya un au revoir hâtif, heureux de voir Lord Potter s'éloigner puis sortir du tribunal.

Les aurors gardant les portes les fermèrent dés qu'ils furent sortis. Harry vit que Remus était en pleine 'discution' avec Dumbledore un peu plus loin. Il semblait que les membres de l'ordre avaient prévenus le directeur d'où il pourrait trouver le loup garou. Harry pensait qu'il ne devait pas être au courant pour le procès qui venait d'avoir lieu sans quoi il s'y serait présenté pour prendre responsabilité de Rogue. Alors, il s'avança vers les deux hommes, en faisant signe à ses deux charges de le suivre en silence. Il pouvait sentir à travers sa magie l'angoisse des deux blessés à chaque pas qui les approchait de Dumbledore. Remus se tourna vers le petit groupe, son loup ayant reconnu les pas de son fils.

"Harry. Je vois que tout s'est bien déroulé de ton côté." Harry lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Dumbledore avait jeté un regard étonné sur Severus et Drago avant de commencer une examination envahissante de Harry. Ses yeux se firent ronds en remarquant les deux bagues de Lords et leur signification.

"Lord Potter. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de votre père depuis qu'il a fini ses études à Poudlard." Le sorcier ne s'était même pas présenté, trop habitué qu'il était à ce qu'on le reconnaisse. Harry avait envie de jouer un peu.

"Remus? Pourrais-tu faire les présentations, je crains de ne pas savoir qui est cet homme." Ah ah! Une touche d'amusement lui parvint de trois personnes différentes.

"Bien sûr Harry. Voici le professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard. Directeur..." Sans une once de respect. "Voici Lord Harry Lupin Black Potter. Fils de Lili et James Potter, filleul et héritier de Sirius Black, et mon fils adoptif."

Dumbledore se tourna avec horreur vers Remus. "Remus! Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que vous aviez adopté le fils de James? Et pourquoi l'avoir empêché de venir à Poudlard? James et Lili auraient voulu qu'il s'y inscrive!" S'indigna-t-il.

"Certes non!" L'interrompit Harry. "Mes parents avaient précisés avant de mourir qu'ils voulaient que je sois en sécurité. Mon parrain a pris soin de moi tant qu'il pouvait et a choisi de m'éloigner de tout le jeu politique que mes héritages entraîneraient. Le seul moyen était de me donner les meilleurs tuteurs possible. Quant à Remus, je crains qu'il ait été tellement occupé avec vos diverses missions 'secrètes' qu'il a passé très peu de temps avec nous et n'a eu aucun droit sur ma vie jusqu'à récemment."

"Quoique tout droit m'a été offert par Harry et non par l'adoption." Précisa Remus. "Après tout il a été déclaré majeur en prenant la tête de deux nobles maisons."

"Si Sirius était venu me voir j'aurai pu..." Commença Dumbledore.

"Je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas venu à vous alors. J'aurai haïs d'être sous la coupe de quelqu'un qui n'a vraiment rien à faire dans mes affaires. Merci mais non merci. J'étais très bien tout le temps où vous n'étiez pas présents." L'insulte était claire et Harry ne mentait pas. Ces derniers mois sans aucun contact avec le directeur avaient été une incroyable expérience malgré toute la douleur de la perte de Sirius, puis de Phoenix.

"Jeune homme..." Et à nouveau le directeur fut interrompu.

"Je suis Lord Black ou Lord Potter pour vous. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez l'intelligence d'associer les deux noms qui m'appartiennent aussi je vous laisse choisir lequel utiliser. Je ne suis pas l'un de vos élèves ni l'un de vos hommes de mains. Veuillez garder vos avis sur ma vie pour vous. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Maintenant, je suis heureux de devoir vous dire que nous devons partir." Sa voix était froide et coupait l'air comme une lame.

"Je comprends." Fit le directeur dans une dernière tentative de se faire bien voir. "Vous avez sûrement beaucoup à faire avec vos deux récents héritages?" Ah, il voulait savoir depuis quand il était Lord. Il était vrai qu'un jeune Lord pouvait se voir retirer ses titres dans les premiers 10 mois de possession.

"Ne m'agacez pas plus directeur. J'ai largement dépassé les 10 mois." Vive la magie des gobelins qui lui avait fait vivre 13 mois au lieu des huit passés. "Je vous souhaite une longue journée." Et Harry se tourna vers Remus et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir.

"Ah, Severus, Drago. Je vois que vous êtes venus en avance voir où le procès aurait lieu. Nous pourrons discuter plus de votre futur devant un bon feu à Poudlard." Leur parvint la voix noble de Dumbledore.

"Je crains que mes deux charges n'aient pas plus de temps à vous accorder que je n'en ai moi-même. Quant au procès, il vient juste de se terminer. Je suis sûr que les juges sont encore dans la salle. SI vous voulez leur poser des questions, rien ne vous retiens. Et Harry pris le bras de Drago pendant que Remus entraînait Severus loin du directeur.

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de les retenir ou de poser des questions. Il était sous le choc de cette rencontre et de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait et il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur... personne. Il n'avait aucun sauveur à montrer au monde puisque tout le monde croyait que son ancien phénix avait vaincu Voldemort. Neville Londubat avait gagné en pouvoir politique ce que Dumbledore avait perdu. Un Potter n'avait pas été inscrit à Poudlard. Remus était le père adoptif du garçon et Sirius Black dont il n'avait eu aucun nouvelle depuis Poudlard avait élevé le jeune Potter. La guerre était finie mais Severus n'était ni mort pour la cause ni placé sous sa responsabilité à l'école où il avait besoin de lui pour enseigner les potions. Drago Malefoy qui aurait été la charge de Severus après la mort de ses parents, puisqu'il était son filleul, avait suivi Severus et le jeune Potter. Et Remus lui avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas dans les rangs de l'ordre du phénix. Comment avait-il perdu contrôle de ce qui se passait? Est-ce que Potter allait se tourner vers les arts noirs? Est-ce qu'ils auraient un nouveau Lord Voldemort sur les bras? Est-ce que Malefoy était le nouveau homme de main de Potter? Et Severus? Et ils avaient un loup garou sous la main. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas les laisser libre d'agir à leur guise. Il avait trop peur de ce que pouvaient faire ces hommes avec le pouvoir qu'ils avaient. Et il connaissait bien les manières d'agir des Lord Noir, alors il était le mieux placé pour contenir ces hommes. Pas une seconde il ne pensait à donner une 'seconde chance' à ces personnes qu'il avait immédiatement placé sous l'étiquette de futur danger pour son monde. Il agissait pour le bien de tous. Sauf qu'il était aussi juge de ce qu'était le bien de tous. Il avait été corrompu par ce pouvoir qui lui avait été donné après avoir vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald. Depuis ce temps il avait passé tous ses jours à vivre dans les joutes politiques et les manipulations. Il en était même venu à appliquer ces manipulations dans l'école qu'il dirigeait. Faisant de ce lieu d'études un ministère miniature dans lequel la seule règle était que celui qui avait le plus de pouvoir gouvernait. Et le fait qu'il croit que les griffondors étaient les porteur de la lumière, faisait d'eux les plus puissants de l'école. Tout n'était qu'un jeu d'échec gigantesque. Dumbledore avait perdu de vue qu'il y avait des enfants dans les murs de Poudlard. Et il pensait que pour leur laisser leur innocence il suffisait de ne pas les informer sur les choses du monde des adultes. Un enfant n'a pas besoin de lire un journal pour devenir adulte. Il le devient par tout ce qu'il voit et entend, mais surtout par ces décisions qu'il prend, de la moins à la plus importante. Du moment où il fait des choix, un enfant devient adulte. Et même en leur retirant certains choix, comme Harry en avait été souvent privé par Dumbledore, il leur en restait toujours à faire. Il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait sans décisions à prendre.

Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, et ayant fait retirer les sorts sur leurs baguettes, et récupéré celles de Severus et Drago, le groupe s'empressa d'aller au point d'apparition le plus proche. Harry n'avait toujours rien dit à ses deux protégés. Mais Remus était plus inquiet de le voir retenir ses émotions après leur rencontre avec le directeur que de donner des informations aux deux autres sorciers. Harry leur fit tenir une page blanche et presque immédiatement les murs du ministère disparurent, remplacés par le hall de ce qui semblait être un manoir. Un jeune homme, grand, musclé et élancé, aux cheveux châtains, s'avança vers eux. Il était si différent du Neville que Remus avait vu plusieurs mois plus tôt. Plus fort et plus adulte. Plus sage aussi d'après ce que ses yeux affichaient.

"Harry." Fit la voix joyeuse du jeune homme. Et Remus fut surpris lorsque son fils couru jusqu'à Neville et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

Neville se contenta de rendre la même embrasse et de rassurer son frère de coeur.

"Merci d'être venu Harry."

Harry se recula et le regarda longuement.

"Ta demande était trop importante pour que je ne vienne pas. Et puis, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur le parchemin."

"Je suis désolé. J'avais beaucoup de coupures superficielles qui perdaient du sang. Une jambe cassée , quelques côtes dans le même état. Mais j'avais pris des potions avant de m'isoler pour t'écrire. Je n'avais juste pas le temps de me faire plus présentable ou de t'épargner la preuve du combat qui venait d'avoir lieu."

"Tant que tu vas bien, il n'y a rien de plus important grand frère." Dit Harry.

Neville sourit et se tourna vers Remus avec étonnement, levant les sourcils en signe de question.

"Le loup se souvenait." Fut la cryptique réponse.

"Ah. C'est mieux ainsi, Harry avait besoin de vous professeur Lupin."

"Appelez moi Remus. Après tout nous sommes quasiment de la même famille puisque j'ai adopté Harry."

Le sourire de Neville se fit radieux. Des bruits de pas interrompirent la conversation. Annonçant l'arrivée d'une vieille dame vêtue d'une longue robe verte.

"Lord Potter." Fit-elle d'une voix respectueuse.

"Appelez moi Harry, Lady Londubat. Après tout vous êtes la grand-mère de mon frère de coeur."

"Alors..." sourit-elle. "Je serais grand-mère pour vous aussi." L'inclination de tête de Harry fut la réponse muette. Il n'y avait besoin ni de remerciements pour ce que chacun pensait que l'autre avait fait. Ni pour la révélation que Harry avait fait l'été passé et qui avait permis à Neville de se préparer, ni pour l'envoi de Fumseck avec la lettre. Ni pour l'amour que Lady Londubat avait donné à son petit-fils ni pour les tuteurs qu'elle avait aidé à réunir pour l'instruire à la guerre. Juste cette addition dans chacune de leurs familles, d'une grand-mère et d'un petit-fils de plus.

"Je ne pense pas que tu puisse rester plus longtemps Harry?" Demanda Neville.

"Non. Nous avons croisés Dumbledore et je crains qu'il n'essaie quelque chose qui nous retiendrait en Angleterre plus tard. Je préfèrerait emmener les deux nouveaux membres de ma famille dans un lieu où ils pourront récupérer."

"Je comprend. Et encore une fois je vais suivre ton exemple. J'ai envoyé Luna chez le maître d'herbologie dont je suis apprenti. Elle va préparer la maison pour notre retour. Plus je serais loin de ce pays mieux j'irai."

"Sauf que cette fois nous aurons l'adresse de l'autre pour nous contacter et nous rendre visite." Repris Harry.

Neville hocha de la tête en accord avec un grand sourire. "Et puis j'ai un ami qui peux aller d'une place à l'autre en un flash."

Harry se mit à rire, d'autant plus quand le dit 'ami' apparut près de lui et vint se poser sur son épaule.

"Fumseck. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon frère et d'être devenu aussi important pour lui que tu l'étais pour moi." Le phénix se mit à défaire la natte qui retenait les cheveux de Harry à coup de bec.

"Pour une fois que j'étais bien coiffé." Se plaignit Harry. Et Remus, Neville et sa grand-mère éclatèrent de rire.

Un elfe de maison apparut avec un pop sonore.

"Lord Londubat monsieur. Professeur Dumbledore est dans la cheminée."

"Ce qui veut dire que sa tête est dans les flammes et que même si j'aimerai bien qu'il s'y brûle ça n'arrivera pas. Harry, vous devriez partir maintenant. Missy va le retenir suffisamment pour que grand-mère et moi partions rejoindre Luna. Je ne pense pas que ceux présents veulent le voir si tôt et se retrouver bloquer en Angleterre." Neville s'avança vers Harry et le serra à nouveau très fort, puis fit de même pour Remus avant de se tourner vers Severus et Drago.

"Nous ne cherchions pas à vous ignorer professeur, Lord Malefoy. Nous avons tous été séparés très longtemps. Harry est venu à vous à ma demande, mais c'était sa décision de comment il vous aiderez à la fin. Il ne vous tiendra pas prisonniers dans sa maison ni ne vous forcera à faire ce que vous ne voulez pas. Lui et Remus prendrons soin de vous comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne jamais l'insulter ou le blesser."

Severus Rogue inclina la tête en réponse, suivi par Drago. "La dette de vie entre nous est payée alors. Puisque vous m'avez protégé en envoyant votre.... frère, pour m'aider."

"Mais si vous avez un jour besoin de mon aide je serais là. Et dans quelques temps je serai à la tête de la meilleure serre du monde et vous ne trouverez pas de meilleurs endroit où trouver les ingrédients de potion de meilleures qualités." Se vanta Neville avec humour.

"J'attendrais ce moment avec impatience." Il se tourna vers Harry et dit: "Nous pouvons y aller..." Et il hésita sur le nom à donner.

"Harry, juste Harry. Prenez cette corde, c'est notre portoloin. A bientôt Neville, grand-mère. Embrassez Luna pour moi." Puis le groupe de quatre disparu comme il était venu. Et peu après Neville et les siens quittaient le manoir pour la dernière fois. Aussi longtemps qu'il y aurait un Dumbledore dans ce pays, aussi longtemps que le gouvernement serait aussi corrompu, la demeure serait inhabitée.

Harry atterrit lourdement sur le sol, entraînant Drago dans sa chute. Les yeux dans les yeux, il y eut un instant de silence avant que Harry s'excuse et se sorte aussi dignement que possible de sous l'autre sorcier.

"Vous êtes vraiment le fils de Lili?" Demanda Severus.

Harry lui sourit: "Oui. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre amitié."

Severus déglutit. Cette amitié c'était mal terminée après qu'il ait insulté la jeune fille.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle vous aurez pardonné avec le temps. Elle était juste tenace qu'en elle était fâchée."

Severus se dit que le jeune homme semblait bien connaître sa mère. Et il était soulagé qu'il n'ait rien dit à propos de James Potter pour l'instant. Cela voulait dire, il l'espérait, que son entrée dans la lignée de Harry ne se ferait pas sous le coup d'une future vengeance.

Harry leur montra leurs chambres et la grande maison. Il n'avait plus de tuteurs à héberger donc toutes les pièces étaient libres. Il expliqua les quelques règles afin que chacun respecte le territoire des autres. Et leur donna une carte de la ville, sans aucune restriction d'où ils pouvaient aller ou non. Harry leur expliqua qu'ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient une fois qu'ils se seraient familiarisés avec la ville, autant du côté moldu que du côté magique. Le reste de la journée leur vit visiter les guérisseurs de la communauté magique de la ville. L'état de Drago et Severus n'était pas très grave: plus d'épuisement que de blessures importantes. Quelques potions, du repos, et tout irait bien.

Les jours passaient à nouveau. Severus et Drago étaient guidés dans leur nouvelle demeure et leur nouvelle famille. Ils étaient surpris de voir à quel point Harry avait le même coeur doux que Remus alors que d'après ce qu'ils disaient ils ne s'étaient rapprochés que depuis peu. On aurait vraiment dit un père et un fils. Drago était intrigué par les moldus de cette ville. Sans ses parents pour lui dire quoi détester, il pouvait poser des questions et apprendre. Quoiqu'il garde une attitude noble, elle était moins hautaine que dans son enfance. Il aurait suivi son parrain jusqu'au bout du monde, mais aurait protesté si Dumbledore leur avait mis la main dessus. ﾊtre libre dans un autre pays, et avec un Potter qui était aussi Lord Black, n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise chose.

Drago se pris d'intérêt pour son hôte et protecteur. Pendant que Severus contactait la guilde des maîtres de potions pour se faire une nouvelle vie, Drago avait décidé de suivre Harry toute la journée. La première fois, il s'était fait discret à l'aide d'un sort d'invisibilité et l'avait vraiment 'suivi' sans qu'il ne le sache. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Harry le sorte de derrière un arbre en le tirant par l'oreille et lui dise que s'il voulait venir il n'avait qu'à demander. Harry avait pris bien trop de plaisir à lui tirer l'oreille.

La seconde fois, Drago s'était ennuyé à regarder Harry écrire dans le parc alors Harry lui avait donné du papier et un stylo et lui avait dit qu'il n'avait qu'à écrire aussi. Comme il n'avait pas d'idée il lui avait dit de dessiner à la place. Sur le coup Harry était agacé. Drago arrivait toujours à faire ressortir le pire chez lui. Mais au bout d'une heure, il avait découvert que le jeune sorcier avait un don d'art incroyable. Il venait de faire un portrait du groupe d'enfant non loin. Alors, sans plus attendre, il avait tiré Drago vers la maison et l'avait installé dans son bureau avec des fournitures de dessins, et un texte à côté. Puis lui avait dit de dessiner d'après le texte. C'était un test que Drago avait passé. Il avait toujours aimé dessiner et peindre, mais n'avais jamais pu le faire en dehors des heures de cours que ses parents avaient arrangé avec un tuteur. Un Malefoy se devait d'être doué dans tous les domaines, mais ne devait travailler que sur la scène politique.

Alors, de ce second jour, Drago se mit à dessiner pour le plaisir. A illustrer les textes que Harry lui donnait sans savoir que Harry les écrivait. Les histoires étaient courtes et très belles. Racontant la vie d'un sorcier à la recherche de l'amour qui lui était destiné. Dans chaque récit il rencontrait des créatures et des êtres qui lui apprenaient tout de la vie et du monde. Et bien que son amour reste un mystère, les mots étaient remplis d'espoir.

Un jour, Harry arriva avec une série de livres pour enfant, contenant les illustrations de Drago et les textes de Harry. Quand Malefoy vit son nom avec celui de son hôte à la place des auteurs, il en resta bouche bée, au grand bonheur de Harry.

Il fut présenté un contrat de la maison d'édition qui avait déjà publié le premier livre de Harry de l'automne dernier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en faire sa vie, mais c'était une passion qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher. Surtout qu'il allait travailler avec Harry. Et cela était un vrai bonus.

Leur sortie suivante, Remus força Severus à venir. Ils allaient tous à l'hôpital pour enfant. Pendant que Severus et Drago attendaient dans un coin, Harry et Remus faisaient leur numéro préféré des deux clowns. Drago n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire, et les coins de la bouche de Severus se levaient constamment dans une tentative de le faire sourire. La dernière heure ils n'avaient fait que lire, mais il s'agissait du premier livre de Drago et Harry sur le voyage du sorcier. Les enfants étaient pendus aux lèvres de Remus.

L'un des plus solitaire des petits malades s'étaient accrochés à Severus et ne l'avait plus lâcher jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Etais-ce étonnant que Severus revienne chaque semaine pour revoir le petit bout qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui et l'avais mené d'une main de fer tout le temps de sa visite? Drago avait décidé d'aider le directeur de l'établissement à revoir ses finances. Il l'avait vu lire les livres de comptes tout en suivant l'histoire que lisait Remus, et s'était assis près de lui avant de se mettre à l'aider. Voyant que le jeune homme savait ce qu'il faisait, le directeur l'avait laissé continuer.

Ainsi débuta la longue vie de Severus et Drago dans ce pays. Le premier était maître de potion et avait ouvert un laboratoire privé dans la communauté sorcière. Il inventait de nouvelles potions avant d'en vendre les droits. Il était même devenu membre du conseil de sa guilde, avec toutes les responsabilités et toute la reconnaissances qui vont avec. Remus s'amusait souvent à essayer de le détendre, mais ça finissait toujours en disputes comme celles qu'auraient deux frères. Harry plaisantait souvent qu'il venait d'obtenir un oncle. Et comme Severus ne protestait pas, l'idée ne se voyait pas rejetée. Il ne l'appellait pas oncle Severus, juste Severus. Mais leur relation était plus aisée, moins stressée qu'au début. La peur de voir Harry se venger au nom de son père, avait été sans fondement.

Severus s'était trouvé des assistants pour son laboratoire, et quelques maîtres de potions prometteurs. Plus le temps qu'il passait en volontariat à l'hôpital pour enfant, et ses tentatives de trouver des cures que les moldus pourraient utiliser... l'homme n'avait plus de temps à lui. Il avait des connaissances des remèdes moldus mais avait demandé un tuteur à Harry pour en savoir plus sur le sujet. Comme Harry était toujours jugé responsable de ses deux charges, il devait prendre la décision d'engager ou non. Tout comme il avait du signer le contrat d'achat du laboratoire et les contrats d'embauche des assistants. Malheureusement pour Severus, le tribunal anglais avait essayé de l'arrêter à nouveau et il n'y avait échappé qu'après que Harry ait fait un voeu magique de toujours protéger la magie et d'être responsable de ses deux charges pour aussi longtemps qu'on le demanderait de lui. Severus n'en voulait pas à Harry qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire ce voeu pour les sauver des anglais. Il était juste souvent énervé d'avoir perdu cette liberté. Quoique Harry ne refuse jamais ses demandes et lui ait donné un maximum de liberté.

Drago était devenu illustrateur de livres pour enfant. Il avait aussi été engagé par le directeur de l'hôpital qui n'avait pas pu trouver un bon comptable jusque là. Le dernier était parti avec la caisse... Harry l'avait recommandé pour la tâche et avait aussi du signer le contrat pour lui pour les mêmes raisons que Severus. Heureusement le directeur avait compris que la décision du tribunal concernant Drago était là à cause des actions de son père et non des siennes. Drago accompagnait souvent Harry au parc. Mais le soir, il partait seul en boîte de nuit parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à rester au coin du feu. Néanmoins, il passait encore plus de temps à faire la cours à Harry. Il avait décidé que ce qu'il voulait vraiment était la totale amitié de l'autre. Et pour lui aucune relation n'est mieux qu'avec une personne que l'on considère comme un meilleur ami. Il aurait Harry.

Alors Harry recevait des fleurs (dont la maison finissait par être remplie). Il recevait des livres pour sa bibliothèque. Des cadeaux de plus en plus utiles avec le temps. Jusqu'à ce que Drago l'invite à déjeuner en tête à tête. La journée fut agréable, même en cette fin d'hiver encore un peu froide. Harry hésitait, et avait peur. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne de cette manière. Personne ne l'avait baigné d'attention ni ne l'avait poursuivis avec insistance et douceur mélangés. Harry n'avait eu aucune relation de toute sa vie. Alors il ne savait comment réagir. Les conversations étaient intelligentes et passionnantes. Les activités durant leurs sorties étaient amusantes. L'homme qu'était devenu Drago était bien plus que le garçon rencontré un jour dans le magasin de vêtement pour leurs robes scolaires. Intéressant, drôle, tenace, noble... parfois hautain, mais tellement moins qu'à Poudlard. Harry était séduit... même s'il était effrayé il voulait bien essayer. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir au jeune homme. C'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il voulait que Drago puisse choisir en toute connaissance de cause. Alors il l'emmèna dans sa chambre, pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé, et leva le sort d'oubli pour lui.

Drago se rappellait. Ce petit garçon émacié qu'il avait un jour rencontré dans un magasin. Tout lui revenait, et avec: toutes les erreurs qui ont pu l'éloigner de Harry dans leur enfance. Il voyait les insultes et autres batailles enfantines. Les sorts jetés et autres. Il savait aussi que Harry avait été leur sauveur et ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait fait disparaître ainsi. Ni pourquoi il était ensuite revenu chercher Severus et Drago.

Alors Harry, s'appuyant contre la tête du lit, dit: "J'ai une très longue histoire à te raconter."

Une voix les interrompit: "j'aimerais bien l'entendre moi aussi." Severus se tenait là, debout sur le pas de porte avec un Remus pâle derrière lui.

"Ils sont liés comme parrain et filleul par un lien magique. En libérant Drago du sort d'oubli... Severus l'a été aussi."

Harry hocha la tête:

"C'était il y a un été si lointain. Mon parrain venait de mourir..."

Les heures passèrent lentement, Remus remmenant boisson et nourriture pour les autres. Severus avait fermé les yeux pour mieux 'voir' ce qui était raconté. Drago n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux. Il avait haussé des sourcils, bégayé une ou deux fois (aux passages sur le Dieu serpent), avait ressenti de la tristesse pour Harry à la perte de Phoenix. Il s'était rapproché aussi de son ami jusqu'à n'être séparés que par leurs genoux. Harry avait décidé de ne regarder que lui pour lui dire toute la vérité. Remus observait, inquiet, et écoutait ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir dans les mémoires de Harry au début de l'hiver.

"Et l'hiver se finit, avec vous dans ma vie. Ce n'est qu'une saison de plus dans cette année difficile. Mais comme l'automne avant elle, et comme l'été juste avant, elle m'a emmené beaucoup. Elle m'a donné l'occasion d'offrir un avenir à Severus, et de te découvrir vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser me choisir sans te laisser tout savoir." Harry était effrayé d'être rejeté, détesté... pourtant.

Drago se pencha légèrement et pris son visage entre ses mains. Les doigts caressant le visage de celui qui n'était pas le sauveur des sorciers, mais avait vraiment sauvé Drago et son parrain. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Reculant un peu:

"Je t'ai choisit. Pour meilleur ami, amour et famille. Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. Je suis fier que tu sois revenu pour moi malgré notre passé. Et peu m'importe les jugements sorciers qui voulaient nous emprisonner et faire de toi notre geôlier, tu restes celui que je veux. Si je suis dans une prison, alors je ne veut plus la quitter. Parce que même ainsi, tu m'appartiens." Et le jeune homme embrassa Harry une nouvelle fois. C'était doux et léger. Ce n'était que le début.

Sur le pas de la porte, Severus et Remus les regardèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir. De ce côté du mur, Remus osa enfin demander:

"Et toi Severus? Que penses-tu de tout ça?"

"Il a beaucoup souffert n'est-ce pas?"

"Tellement plus qu'il n'aurait du."

"C'était un très long hiver. Mais le printemps n'est pas si loin." Répondit Severus avant de s'éloigner.

"Depuis quand tu répond en devinette?" S'agaça Remus.

"Et bien.... très cher frère." Se moqua Severus. "Depuis que je sais que ça t'énerves." Et de partir avec un sourire moqueur, laissant Remus sur place avec un grand regard étonné.

Puis Remus secoua la tête comme le loup qu'il était: "C'était une longue marche pour arriver jusqu'ici. Je n'en regrette aucune seconde." Murmura-t-il.

Dans la chambre fermée, Drago, allongé sur Harry, l'embrassait toujours.

* * *

**Note auteur: Je répète: crossover avec le manga Love Mode la prochaine fois... J'espère... ça dépendra de ma muse...**


	4. Une vie Un printemps Part 1

**Une vie un printemps**

**Note auteur:**Ma muse a voulu revenir pour ce chapitre de cette histoire... que j'ai du couper court parce qu'il est minuit 40mn... et que je n'y vois plus assez clair pour corriger toutes mes erreurs. Vive le correcteur automatique qui remarque les mots où les lettres sont inversées.

Ce chapitre est la saison du printemps, ou du moins sa première partie. Le crossover promis de love mode n'arrive qu'à la fin et donc la rencontre que je veux n'aura lieu que dans la deuxième partie que je n'ai pas écrite parce que je n'y vois plus clair... (ai-je été claire?).

**Donc PARTIE 1 du printemps**.

J'espère vraiment que cette partie va quand même vous plaire... trop fatiguée pour trop m'inquiéter mais demain je vais en baver parce que je n'aurai pas écris plus comme je le voulais... ou parce que je verrai toutes les erreurs que j'aurai la flemme de corriger... et je parle pour ne rien dire alors je m'arrête ^^ Bonne lecture j'espère.

* * *

o

o

o

**Une vie Un printemps Part 1**

o

o

o

Les saisons passent. De l'été à l'hiver à l'automne. De si nombreux printemps faisant renaître le cycle du temps. Qui aurait cru trois ans plus tôt... que finalement, la dernière saison viendrait. Trois longues années... belles de vie, tristes de morts. Pour arriver à Ce printemps.

Harry se souvenait encore du lointain été où il avait perdu une vie. De cet automne où les feuilles mortes avaient pris vie sous sa plume. De cet hiver où sa famille avait grandie et l'amour réchauffé son coeur. Il avait attendu ensuite... que le printemps arrive. Mais le cycle magique de ces quatre saisons c'était interrompu pendant trois années. Il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait cette sensation que le cycle n'était pas terminé. Pourquoi le printemps qui avait suivi n'avait pas été assez... ni pourquoi celui qui arrivait après si longtemps était le bon. Il savait et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Etait-il surprenant que vous faire venir le printemps... la personne qui était parti en hiver entre dans sa vie une nouvelle fois? Maître Li. Son professeur devenu ami. Ils n'étaient pas restés en contact car comme l'avait dit maître Li, ils n'auraient pas pu se débarrasser du lien professeur/élève qu'ils avaient. Il fallait pour Harry que la séparation soit totale. Ainsi Harry s'était retrouvé un jour sans aucun adulte pour lui enseigner et le guider, et il avait réalisé que son temps était venu d'être aux commandes de sa vie, de décider quel serait son chemin. Il n'avait pas fallu trop de temps pour arriver à faire son choix. Il avait déjà les bases de son avenir dans ces livres pour enfants qu'il écrivait. Et ce qui manquait à sa vie, il l'avait découvert ce même hiver: une famille, ou du moins le début d'une famille.

Le printemps magique s'annonça par une lettre. Le premier jour à la première heure, un hibou aux plumes grises tachetées de blanc se posa sur la fenêtre d'une chambre au première étage d'une maison... La demeure était grande, pas un manoir mais de quoi accueillir une famille large avec beaucoup d'enfants. Le jardin était plus comme un parc divinement organisé en plusieurs compartiments: comme des quadrillages contenant une miniature de pays différents... un pont au-dessus des carpes et des lotus dans une eau bleu saphir, avec un banc et un décor relaxant. Un labyrinthe de fleurs plus loin, des roses de variétés plus différentes les unes que les autres. Une fontaine entourée d'un bord de pierre servant de banc, cachée sous le couvert d'arbres plantés en un cercle serré. Un lieu secret. Quelques fenêtres étaient ouvertes, y compris celle de la cuisine dans laquelle un homme au cheveux blancs chantonnait en cuisinant. Il était détendu et à part la couleur de ses cheveux, ne paraissait pas avoir plus que la quarantaine. De la fumée s'échappait d'une ouverture menant aux chambres souterraines installées en un grand laboratoire privé. Un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs mélangeait le contenu d'un grand chaudron d'or. Il murmurait les étapes à suivre, vérifiant de temps en temps ses notes pour assurer la réussite de son expérience.

Et bien qu'il y ait des accès aux deux pièces que ses individus occupaient, l'oiseau après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil s'était dirigé vers cette fenêtre fermée mais aux rideaux grands ouverts. Celui qu'il voulait voir était là. Bien qu'occupé et l'animal intelligent ne voulait pas le déranger. Du moins pas encore. Ce que l'homme faisait était après tout plus important que la lettre que le hibou portait. Les oiseaux messagers des sorciers avaient des connaissances qu'aucun hibou non magique possédait. Ils pouvaient trouver le destinataire d'un courrier juste avec son nom, bien que l'adresse soit toujours d'une grande aide. Ils pouvaient savoir si la lettre était suffisamment importante pour interrompre un sorcier dans ses activités (les hiboux n'étaient pas fous et quelques uns après avoir échappé à un mauvais sort avaient compris le danger d'un sorcier mécontent). Hors... le parchemin ne valait vraiment pas la peine d'être rôti d'aussi bon matin... juste pour avoir empêché le sorcier dans cette pièce de... s'accoupler... (après tout c'était là le terme dont usaient les animaux et la cérémonie d'union pour faire des petits ou lier deux époux était vraiment vitale dans leur existence). Certes les deux individus dans cette pièce ne pouvait pas porter d'enfants, cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils étaient liés comme seuls deux compagnons de vie pouvait l'être. Les anneaux dorés aux doigts de leurs mains occupées confirmaient les pensées du hiboux. Ces deux-là n'aimeraient vraiment pas être interrompus. Alors comme tout bon messager qui se respecte il tourna le dos et attendit. Tôt ou tard il pourrait annoncer sa présence.

Dans la chambre, le jeune couple baignait dans la chaleur brûlante de leurs caresses qu'un amour de trois ans n'avait fait qu'enflammer chaque jour jusqu'à cette incroyable semaine qui venait de s'écouler où ils s'étaient promis l'éternité devant témoins. Neville, Luna, grand-mère, Severus et Remus, avaient assistés à l'échange de voeu magiques et au bonheur d'enfin appartenir que les deux jeunes hommes avaient obtenus. Mari et mari. Drago et Harry. Malgré les amis qu'ils avaient gagnés avec le temps, seul ce petit groupe avait pu participer à leur journée. Parce que seul ce groupe connaissait toute la vérité de leur longue histoire. De leurs luttes d'enfances qu'ils étaient les seuls à garder en mémoire après le sort que Harry avait jeté sur le monde pour être oublié. A leur romance inattendue et si bienvenue qui avait menée à ce jour d'union. Et depuis... sept jours avaient presque passés et ils étaient dans la phase qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté en trois ans: l'amour fou, passionné, et avec des réveils remplis d'activités.... Ils étaient tellement pris dans le regard et les gestes de l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent jamais l'arrivée du messager. Peut-être se serait-il arrêtés pour recevoir et lire le parchemin... ou peut-être pas.

Drago serra son étreinte sur le jeune homme qu'il gardait prisonnier sous lui. Il observa l'instant où les yeux verts roulèrent de plaisir et son époux se perdit dans les sensations qu'ils créaient. Et puis, à son tour il se laissa aller, sûr d'être rattrapé dans les bras de son bien aimé. C'est alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration l'oreille contre le coeur trépidant de son mari, qu'un bruit vint interrompre le pur bonheur de leur union. Le noble Malefoy leva des yeux meurtriers vers la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Le hibou de son côté maudissait le stupide oiseau de malheur qui venait de se poser à côté de lui et avait tapé son bec contre la vitre sans attendre. L'espèce d'imbécile avait même le toupet d'être hautain et de lui jeter des coups d'oeil condescendants. Cet intrus déshonorait vraiment la race des hiboux messagers. Un rire profond ramena le premier hibou à l'objet de sa longue attente. Un jeune homme à peine couvert d'un drap vert s'était soulevé sur un coude et partageait son attention entre la fenêtre et le blond qui tentait toujours de tuer les oiseaux d'un regard.

Le brun souriait gentiment dans la direction du hibou gris dont il semblait comprendre le dilemme. Ses beaux yeux émeraudes brillaient de vie et de bonheur. Il posa une main sur la joue du blond, le forçant à rediriger son attention sur lui.

"Je m'occupe d'eux pendant que tu va préparer notre bain." Murmura-t-il à sa tendre moitié.

Bain... leur bain... il y avait toute une promesse dans les doux mots et le doux sourire qui fit perdre toute colère au blond qui s'empressa de se lever et courut dans la salle de bain. Enfin, il marcha dignement un peu plus vite que d'habitude. D'après lui. Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'il avait bien vu son mari courir, mais il ne dirait rien. Harry se leva et sécurisa le drap autour de sa taille. Il marchait un rien plus difficilement après les activités du matin mais son visage restait lumineux. Il ouvrit la vitre et pris la précaution de s'écarter du chemin du hibou à l'air hautain qui essaya en vain de se poser sur son épaule. D'un geste de la main Harry l'envoya vers la table installée près de la seconde fenêtre. Il avait le sentiment qu'il savait de qui venait cet intrus et son message. Le hibou hulula avec mécontentement mais fit comme ordonné. Le sorcier avait du pouvoir et l'utiliserait sans hésitation. Le second hibou sautillait toujours sur le rebord extérieur, les yeux remplis de doute et jetant un regard indigné à l'attitude de l'autre.

"Oui je sais. Il ne représente pas toute votre race. Heureusement. J'avais..." Et là le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant. "J'avais une merveilleuse amie qui m'avait pris pour sorcier et ami. Elle était blanche comme la neige et adorait porter mes messages."

Le hibou le regarda avec de grands yeux compréhensifs. Il n'y avait pas de doute que cette amie avait été un noble hibou, digne de ses devoirs dans le monde sorcier.

"Elle a disparue il y a trois ans. Je sais qu'elle est vivante mais je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. Il y a sûrement une raison, mais elle me manque beaucoup."

Le hibou hulula pour le rassurer. Il pouvait sentir le lien magique entre l'homme et sa compagne absente. Si le lien était toujours là alors aucun des deux ne cherchait volontairement à éviter l'autre ou lui faire du mal. Quelque chose retenait l'amie du sorcier. Mais un jour elle reviendrait. Le hibou ignorait comment il savait que c'était vrai, alors il se contenta de hululer à nouveau pour soulager le sorcier.

"Merci." Murmura Harry. Son coeur se fit plus léger et il se pris à penser que Edwige le trouverait et ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais. Il sourit à l'oiseau et lui offrit son bras, provoquant un son indigné du messager hautain dans la chambre. Il se retint de peu de rappeler Drago pour qu'il s'occupe de l'intrus. Déposant son passager sur lit il rejoignit l'autre hibou à la table et d'un geste de la main sa magie détacha le parchemin de la patte du hibou. Un second geste envoya l'animal voler dans l'air et par la fenêtre ouverte qui se referma au nez de l'imbécile.

Un hululement venant du lit sembla dire 'bien fait', ce qui rendit à Harry son sourire. Un nouveau mouvement de ses doigts fit briller l'enveloppe qu'il n'avait toujours pas physiquement touché. Elle devint d'un rouge cramoisi qui le fit reculer.

"Maudit Dumbledore!" S'exclama-t-il.

"Harry?" Fit la voix inquiète de Drago depuis le seuil de salle de bain qu'il venait de passer. Le blond regardait Harry avec inquiétude.

"Encore un mot de Dumbledore... avec un portoloin intégré."

"Je suis désolé..." Dit Drago en fermant les yeux. La seule raison pour laquelle le vieux directeur pouvait les joindre était l'ordre qu'il avait obtenu de la cour anglaise de garder le contact avec lui afin de vérifier que Drago et Severus étaient toujours sous contrôle de Lord Potter et non quelque part à faire de la magie noire. Le vieux fou en profitait pour envoyer des portoloins régulièrement, pensant un jour pouvoir duper Harry ou bien l'un des membres de la maisonnée et les avoir à nouveau sous la main en Angleterre.

Une main posée sur sa joue coupa ses pensées noires.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est si tenace. S'il se rappelait qui j'étais il essaierai encore plus fort. Le simple fait que je sois un Potter est assez pour le faire persévérer. Mais s'il découvrait que je suis celui qui a fait échouer tous ses plans: son sauveur disparu... là nous aurions des problèmes. Que tu sois avec moi n'est qu'un bonus pour lui. Enfin... il ne sauras que demain que tous ses nouveaux plans ne valent plus rien, une fois que les sept jours de mariage auront passés." Les derniers mots étaient dit avec tellement d'amour et de joie enfantine que Drago ne put s'empêcher de saisir son époux entre ses bras et de faire tomber le drap qui le recouvrait afin de donner à ses mains libre accès à la peau douce. Le baiser était à deux doigts de devenir bien plus lorsqu'un hululement timide se fit entendre. Drago haussa des sourcils en agacement mais Harry souriait encore.

"Ah ah! Autant pour moi, j'ai oublié mon ami." Annonça le brun provoquant un haussement de sourcil plus prononcé de son époux.

Harry se dirigea en rougissant vers l'oiseau posé sur le lit, conscient qu'il était entièrement nu mais n'osant pas se baisser pour ramasser le drap sous peine de ranimer le désir de Drago et de ne plus pouvoir lui échapper. Hors il voulait vraiment savoir ce que ce message là contenait. Il enleva gentiment le fardeau du messager et fit apparaître un bol d'eau et un peu de nourriture pour son invité. Car le hibou avait tout d'un invité pour lui, ce qui le gênait encore plus d'être ainsi découvert.

L'écriture sur l'enveloppe le laissa paralysé sur place rendant Drago plus inquiet encore. Mais le murmure de la voix de Harry l'empêcha d'attraper le parchemin dans sa crainte d'un mauvais coup de Dumbledore.

"Maître Li."

D'une main tremblante, s'appuyant sur le torse de Drago qui s'était placé derrière lui, Harry ouvrit le message.

_Mon ami,_

_Trois années ont passées. Il est loin le temps de l'enseignant et son élève. J'ai observé de loin, avec l'aide de nos très cher conseillers gobelins. Heureux de savoir que vous faisiez de même de votre côté. Je ne serais pas surpris que vous sachiez déjà la majorité de ce qui m'est arrivé depuis. Autant les bonnes que les mauvaises nouvelles._

_Tout comme je sais tout de vos mésaventures avec un certain vieux sorcier qui aura son dû le moment venu. Ainsi que la merveilleuse nouvelle de votre union secrète dont j'espère les résultats seront tels que vous les souhaitez tous deux. Après tout, une fois devenu votre égal votre époux n'aura plus à répondre à cette parodie de justice du gouvernement anglais._

_Comme vous voyez mon ami, j'ai réellement suivi votre vie de près._

_Je dois vous avouer que j'avais prévu de ne vous contacter que lorsque tout dans ma vie serait réglé , sans jamais vous avoir mêlé à mes ennuis. Mais vos actes, vos gestes d'amitié sont arrivés juste à temps pour nous éviter le pire à ma famille et moi. J'ai été surpris par votre générosité, même en connaissant si bien votre coeur je ne m'y attendais pas. Vous êtes apparemment devenu plus sage que moi. Et je suis dans votre coeur plus que je ne croyais pouvoir mériter. Comment espérer autrement d'un coeur tel que le votre?_

_Alors j'ai accepté ce don de vous qui nous a sauvé pour quelques temps. L'avocat a annulé le contrat de mariage qu'a exigé une famille ennemie sous prétexte d'une dette de vie. La dette a été prouvé inexistante, leur coutant un dédommagement important. Malheureusement avant que nous ayons pu obtenir le 'divorce', le mariage avait été consumé. Ayant été alors mariée ma fille n'a pas pu porter plainte contre celui qui l'avait forcée. Même si cette famille l'a enlevée et mariée avant que j'ai pu la retrouvée, notre justice ne peut rien faire car ma fille a signé les papiers. Peu importe qu'on lui ai fait croire que je devais une dette de vie quand ça n'était pas le cas._

_Maintenant nos ennemi attendent impatiemment qu'un autre mois s'écoulent car après deux mois ils pourront vérifier si la potion de fertilité qu'ils ont fait boire à mon enfant a marché ou non. Si oui... après nos tentatives pour porter plainte ils pourront annoncer que nous ne voulons pas d'un enfant d'une telle union et de leur sang. Et ils obtiendront la garde. Simplement parce que nous ne reconnaissons pas le mariage nous serons vu comme réfutant nos droit à l'enfant._

_Bien qu'il nous reste un mois, nous avons déjà la preuve au vu des signes que ma femme a observé que notre fille porte un enfant._

_C'est pour cela que je demande votre aide à présent. Parce que vous m'avez traité comme un membre de votre famille plus qu'un simple ami. Pour ce fait et pour l'amour que je sais vous portez à tout enfant qui croise votre route. De nos longues discussions où vous parliez déjà de fonder une famille avec beaucoup d'héritiers. De l'amour pur que vous avez réservé dans votre coeur pour ces vies que vous attendez de voir entrer dans la votre. L'une des solutions dont nous avions parlé: l'adoption par potion me vient à l'esprit. Bien entendu le juge a posé un sort sur ma fille pour que nous ne puissions pas altérer le sang de tout enfant qu'elle porterait. Mais nous avons un secret. Un que nous ne passons que dans notre famille, dans laquelle vous êtes déjà inclus._

_Peut-être plus un neveu qu'un ami à la fin._

_Ce secret est simple: une potion rare qui n'a été faite que deux fois dans toute l'histoire de la magie et uniquement par ma famille dans le plus grand secret. Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas la faire de par la surveillance constante sous laquelle ma justice nous a placé. Mais vous avez dans votre maisonnée un individu qui pourrait._

_Alors je vous demande ce service, sachant le danger dans lequel vous vous soumettrez si vous acceptez. Et non seulement pour faire cette potion mais comme je l'espère pour prêter votre sang et devenir le 'père' du bébé. Ma fille a accepté à la condition que je trouve une personne de confiance et qui la laissera voir son enfant, de faire croire qu'elle sert de mère porteuse à un autre couple. Hors vous êtes le seul mon neveu en qui je crois assez. Et le seul qui je sais aimera cet enfant et l'élèvera dans notre grande famille unie. L'union de ma lignée et de la votre._

_J'espère de tout coeur que votre époux sera d'accord, car je sais que seule son opinion peut vous faire refuser._

_Dans le cas d'une décision positive j'ai joint les instructions pour la potion, qui devront être brûlées après utilisation. Ce n'est que par chance que j'ai pu accéder à cet hibou pour ce long voyage de mon pays au votre. Un ami précieux m'a laissé profiter d'une de ses visites pour passer mon message. Personne ne saura que je vous ai contacté. Je demande encore l'impossible mais si vous acceptez et ajoutez votre sang à la potion, vous aurez aussi à trouver le moyen de me faire parvenir la fiole sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je ne pense pas que le hibou de mon ami peut revenir sans être détecté dans ma demeure et je ne verrai pas mon ami pour le mois à venir afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons._

_J'attends et j'espère votre réponse sous toute forme qu'elle prendra._

_Votre oncle Ruiao Li_

Et en effet, la potion était décrite sur la page suivante. Harry s'était de plus en plus appuyé sur son époux pour le soutient qu'il savait pouvoir obtenir de lui. Par-dessus son épaule Drago lisait. Il pris la recette des mains tremblante de son mari et la parcouru des yeux. Puis il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry et s'écarta de lui.

"Je vais donner le parchemin à oncle Sev. Je te rejoindrais dans le bain dés qu'il l'aura." Harry rit un peu à la mention du nom que son époux donnait à leur oncle favoris. Il était le seul à l'appeler ainsi. Comme Harry était le seul à appeler Remus 'papa Remi'. Le plus souvent se contentant de 'papa' puisqu'il était la première personne qu'il pouvait appeler ainsi dans sa vie. Harry laissa Drago partir et abandonna le hibou à son repos bien mérité après son voyage depuis le japon. L'animal semblait parfaitement heureux de rester perché sur le montant du lit alors Harry se retira dans la salle de bain où il se glissa dans l'eau chaude et parfumée qu'avait préparé Drago.

Il resta ainsi sans penser à quoi que ce soit quelques minutes. Il se rappelait de ce qu'avait dit le dieu serpent de ses devoirs. Tout en comprenant qu'il pouvait les accomplir quand il voulait ou plutôt quand il serait prêt. Il n'était pas forcé d'accepter un bébé et de lui donner son sang. Il était en paix avec son désir de fonder une famille et l'amour qu'il savait posséder pour tout enfant à venir. Alors ce qu'il lui restait vraiment à se demander n'était pas les raisons qu'il aurait d'accepter ou de refuser mais à partir de quand préparer la chambre du bébé, s'ils restaient vivre ici ou s'ils emménageaient au Japon pour permettre à la jeune mère de voir son enfant. S'ils partaient? Remus et Severus viendraient-ils avec eux ou resteraient-ils ici? Avec un sursaut il se rendit compte que s'ils allaient au Japon Severus serait forcé d'aller avec eux de par le décret anglais qui faisait de Harry son gardien. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, lui faire quitter son laboratoire et le conseil des maîtres de potions. Et il y avait l'hôpital où ils étaient tous volontaires. Harry secouait la tête violemment dans son agitation lorsque deux mains posées sur chaque joue bloquent son mouvement.

"Chhh." Murmura Drago contre son oreille. "Severus a déjà décidé. Tout ira bien Harry. Tout ira bien."

Et Harry laissa couler ses larmes, réalisant quel choix avait été fait. Severus savait trop ce qu'était de souffrir des actions des autres pour laisser une innocente vivre la même chose. D'autant plus que la jeune fille n'était que cela: une jeune fille pas encore adulte, tout juste de l'âge officiel de mariage et n'ayant pas encore terminé ses études. Ils avaient tous suivi avec Harry ce qui arrivait à Maître Li. Le dernier mois et les souffrances de l'homme qu'ils ne pouvaient partager que de loin était ce qui avait poussé Drago a demander la main de Harry. Réalisant que le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était trop précieux pour attendre plus. Les bénéfices de leur mariage était un bonus inattendu auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé. Les gobelins avaient du leur mettre un livre poussiéreux sous le nez pour qu'ils découvrent que l'union allait libérer Drago de l'Angleterre. Seul Severus restait prisonnier. C'est pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas le faire souffrir en changeant sa vie ainsi.

Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. Une adolescente et un bébé avaient besoin d'eux.

La potion fut envoyé le lendemain. Severus avait passé la nuit au chevet de son chaudron favoris. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre. Parce qu'il avait pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause et par ses mots avait choisit la voix que prendrez Harry. C'était le sacrifice et le don d'un oncle pour son neveu. Il savait que Harry aurait essayé de trouver un moyen de le laisser libre et dans ce pays où toute sa nouvelle vie était déjà assurée. Il y serait peut-être arrivé. Qui pouvait dire ce que Harry pouvait ou non faire? Mais pour la première fois Severus avait compris ce qu'avoir une famille signifiait. Sacrifice et don. Les deux si étroitement liés que la plus grande peine pouvait aussi faire naître le plus grand bonheur. Cet enfant à venir, il le sentait, serait une bénédiction dans leur vie. Une nouvelle étape, une renaissance.

Alors l'homme passa la nuit à créer la potion, prenant plaisir à savoir qu'il n'était que le troisième au monde de toute l'histoire de la magie à la réaliser. Elle était simple pour le peu de temps qu'elle prendrait, car qu'est-ce qu'une nuit quand certaines potions prenaient des mois. Et compliquée par le mélange rare et explosif d'ingrédients tout aussi rares. Il était bon que Harry ait mis à sa disposition les meilleurs et plus précieux ingrédients possibles. La plupart venant très étrangement d'une même source: un jeune homme à la main verte qui avait même offert quelques plumes d'un phoenix qui les avait donné volontairement. L'expérience de cette nuit fut révélatrice pour Severus. Il découvrit qu'il y avait encore des secrets de par le monde qu'il pouvait apprendre pour s'améliorer et créer. Certes il était le plus jeune maître de potion en Europe, ainsi que dans ce pays qui l'avait abrité pendant trois ans, mais il n'avait jamais quitté ces frontières. Jamais visité les autres cultures ayant concentré son attention sur l'Angleterre. D'après ce qu'il voyait de cette potion, il pouvait déjà corriger certaines des erreurs qui l'empêchaient de trouver des cures pour des maladies sorcières et moldues. La tête pleine d'idée il s'imaginait tout ce qu'il pourrait accomplir. Il avait du talent et pouvait s'adapter sans difficulté. Le monde ne saurait jamais ce qui l'avait frappait.

Au matin, dés que la potion fut finie, il appela un certain phoenix et lui confia la précieuse fiole à laquelle Harry avait ajouté son sang. Bientôt il y aurait plus de vie dans leur famille et Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son neveu et son filleul. Le couple en resta muet de surprise. Il y avait un sens de joie et de liberté chez cet homme pourtant prisonnier. Harry se prit à espérer. Le printemps avait commencé.

Pendant un mois le silence n'eut rien d'oppressant ou de terrifiant. Peut-être parce qu'il était rempli de sons à longueur de journée. Des pieds courant d'une pièce à l'autre pour rassembler les derniers objets et fermer les malles. Les vêtements et autres nécessités gardés pour les dernières minutes avant le départ. Au lieu de fermer le laboratoire comme il avait redouté devoir faire, Severus se vit passer un contrat que Harry avait entièrement écrit. Ces papiers mettraient la guilde des maîtres de potions à la tête du laboratoire tout en restant sous le nom de Severus et Harry en tant que son gardien. Severus pourrait passer ses découvertes depuis le Japon et même commencer une nouvelle chaîne de fabrication sur place avec de nouveaux employés. Ce qui le mettait en possession d'une entreprise en devenir. Et au lieu de devoir être engagés dans un autre pays pour découvrir le métier des potions ou se perfectionner comme les maîtres de potions faisaient depuis des siècles, il y aurait maintenant un lien entre plusieurs pays. Etre apprenti dans un pays sous le logo des laboratoires de Severus permettrait d'entrer dans un autre pays à condition de rester dans les laboratoires de l'homme. Il n'y aurait plus tout ces secrets que gardaient chaque culture sans vraiment le réaliser. Seules les potions les plus importantes passaient les frontières tandis que les plus petites et pourtant plus efficaces d'un pays à l'autre étaient ignorées. Severus était en train de faire plus qu'aucun maître de potion avant lui. Tout ça parce que le système ressemblait trop aux systèmes de laboratoires scientifiques moldus pour être considérés par les familles pur sang. De plus avec la fin de cette dernière guerre, la croissance ne pouvait qu'augmenter et ouvrir de nouvelles portes pour tous.

Harry trouva des volontaires parmi les apprenti du laboratoire pour continuer leur soutient aux enfants malades de l'hôpital. Certains avaient même contactés les membres non magiques de leur famille pour ceux qui étaient de parents moldus et avaient commencé un calendrier de volontariat. Il n'y aurait pas un jour où l'hôpital serait vide de vie et de magie.

Drago avait demandé aux gobelins de trouver une personne de confiance pour continuer son travail sur les finances du bâtiment pour éviter qu'un autre criminel ne vole les caisses. Le directeur lui en était très reconnaissant. Surtout qu'il avait appris l'année d'avant l'existence du monde magique lorsque Severus lui avait demandé de servir de lieu test à certains des médicaments qu'il avait créé à partir d'herbes moldues et quelques plantes magiques dont l'ajout serait maintenu secret par le gouvernement. Grâce à ces essais ils avaient pu sauver des vies. Pas toutes les vies des enfants malades mais suffisamment pour faire une différence. Après cette présentation au monde sorcier le directeur aurait grand besoin de garder contact avec les gobelins pour garder accès aux rares médicaments que Severus créait. Les traitements n'étaient pas encore disponibles au reste du monde mais étaient en bonne voie de le devenir.

Remus qui s'était concentré sur l'hôpital et la maison n'avait rien de particulier à régler alors il aidait qui voulait de leur famille. Il avait profité de ces trois années pour reprendre des forces et profiter de la vie comme il n'avait jamais fait avant. Il s'occupait avec soin des repas avec Harry, servait d'assistant à Severus de temps en temps, et parlait avec Drago lorsque celui-ci avait besoin de conseils sur une certaine personne dont le nom resterait secret. Il verrait s'il chercherait un travail une fois à destination. Harry lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait prendre son temps et vivre simplement, pour rattraper toutes les années perdues aux mains de Dumbledore, la guerre, et leur ancien pays. L'homme loup avait pris en compte son avis avec succès. Remus était libre, heureux et avait une meute famille. Il était vivant.

Ils attendaient tous avec impatience d'entendre les nouvelles du Japon. La fille de maître Li devait faire croire aux autorités qu'elle avait involontairement avalé une potion de grossesse destinée à sa mère qui avait accepté d'être mère porteuse pour un couple d'amis. Ne pouvant avaler de sérum de vérité ils ne pourraient pas prouver qu'elle mentait. Plus: une fois le test de paternité terminé, ils auraient la 'preuve' qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Puisqu'elle n'avait pris aucune potion pour changer le sang du bébé et rien n'indiquait que la potion de fertilité qu'on l'avait forcé à avaler n'avait pas interféré avec la potion de grossesse au lieu de la création d'un enfant après le mariage annulé. La jeune fille avait toutes les raisons au monde pour réussir à passer cette épreuve devant la court de justice.

Et une fois les parents biologiques de l'enfant déclarés, maître Li devrait appeler le couple ami pour les informer de l'incident. Harry et les siens s'empresseraient alors de venir. Ils vivraient chez la famille Li le temps de trouver une maison et à ce moment-là les gobelins enverraient les malles et meubles de leur dernière demeure. C'était simple mais tellement de choses pouvaient mal tourner dans leurs plans.

La chance semblait-il était de leur côté. Le test de paternité provoqua de si fortes protestations que le juge fut forcé de faire arrêter trois des membres de la famille ennemie. Ces hommes étant les chefs de famille, les femmes profitèrent qu'ils soient momentanément enfermés pour se libérer des divers contrats de mariages et autres qui les avaient maintenues prisonnières depuis des années. Il fut découvert que cette lignée forçait toutes ses femmes à entrer dans la famille de façon illégale. Certaines d'entre elles, qui n'avaient jamais pu révéler leur secret à leur famille de sang ne voulant pas les faire souffrir avec elles, furent libérées avec compensations de leur servitude secrète et de leur souffrance. Des vingt hommes qui composaient la lignée, aucun n'avait vu venir cette rébellion étant coincés dans les couloirs du gouvernement pour faire libérer leurs chefs de famille. Tous furent arrêtés en même temps pour le même crime et vingt familles différentes, liées aux diverses jeunes femmes, apprirent avec stupeur les tortures infligées à leurs filles, soeurs,nièces, petites-filles. Ils avaient la chance que les enfants nés des vingts union soient tous sous l'âge auquel les hommes de la lignée commençait leur 'éducation'. Les quelques préjudices qui avaient pu être passés pouvaient être oubliés avec le soutient nécessaire.

L'affaire était telle qu'elle toucha les journaux moldus. Il ne fut jamais fait mention de magie bien sûr. Mais le nombre de moldus dans les différentes familles était tel que le secret ne pouvait être gardé. Les crimes d'enlèvements et de torture furent mis à jours dans les papiers, le gouvernement magique échappant de peu à la révélation de son existence. Le procès qui avait provoqué la suite d'évènement du relâcher une version corrigée des débats et interrogatoires. Dans les journaux on pouvait lire qu'une jeune fille avait été enlevé 'après' avoir accepté d'être mère porteuse pour des amis de sa famille. Elle était d'âge à pouvoir prendre ce genre de décision si soutenue et conseillée par sa famille aussi la situation ne fit-elle pas grand bruit. Ce qui choqua la population fut son enlèvement et le mariage forcé ainsi que 'la nuit de noce' par une lignée qui apparemment n'en était pas à sa première fois. On ne parlait plus que de ça dans les rues et du soulagement de la jeune fille en apprenant que son bourreau n'était pas le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait grâce à l'insémination qu'elle avait subit avant l'enlèvement de par sa propre décision.

L'enfant était vu comme une bénédiction et par respect aucun nom ne fut donné ce qui permettait à la jeune fille inconnue de rester dans l'ombre et d'avoir une vie aussi normale que possible.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère qu'arriva la famille Rogue-Malefoy-Lupin-Black-Potter. Harry et Drago se présentèrent devant le juge responsable de l'affaire qui voulait s'assurer de leurs intentions au sujet de l'enfant à venir et la famille de la mère. Il fut surpris d'apprendre le nom des jeunes hommes qui par décision commune avaient pris le nom Black pour leur mariage. Parce qu'ils étaient tous deux liés à ce nom, ce nom les liait un peu plus. Hors les Black étaient très connus au Japon pour leur immense richesse et la variété de propriétés qu'ils possédaient dans le pays. Ils avaient beau être des pur sang sorciers ils avaient su gérer leur argent sans s'occuper de la provenance de leurs possessions. De plus si un jour le monde magique était révélé et les purs sangs parvenaient à gouverner le monde alors ils auraient bien besoin de ces terres et demeures.

Harry présenta une déclaration de revenu au juge lui permettant de savoir que le jeune homme était l'héritier et gardien des fortunes Black ainsi que d'autres familles dont au moins deux noms étaient connus dans le pays. L'une de ces familles était étrangement celle des Prince dont Severus était le descendant et héritier mais que Harry gérait à cause du décret anglais que leur famille maudissait chaque jour. Une Eileen Prince avait disparue mystérieusement après avoir passé plusieurs mois dans ce pays. Un homme d'influence avait essayé de la retrouver en vain pour raison inconnue. Le fait qu'une étrangère ait ainsi attiré l'attention d'un homme qui était riche et soupçonné d'activités illégales quoique jamais prouvées, avait fait le tour des officiers de police puis des bureaux des juges. Cet homme était apparemment l'un des plus surveillés et inatteignables du pays avant sa mort. Sur le moment Harry ne posa pas plus de question, gardant les informations dans un coin de son esprit pour les transmettre à Severus plus tard. Il ne savait pas que ce n'était que le début de révélations qui allaient changer la vie de l'homme.

Le juge impressionné les laissa partir et ferma cette page de l'enquête, heureux que la jeune victime aurait au moins une fin heureuse à son histoire. Le jeune Lord Black avait signé un contrat dans lequel il promettait d'assurer la sécurité financière de la mère en devenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce n'était pas une grande dépense pour Harry et Drago avec leurs deux fortunes réunies. Et la fille de maître Li méritait ce geste et cette sécurité.

Au soir de leur arrivée au Japon, Harry put enfin retrouver celui qui lui avait tant enseigné.

"Oncle Li." Murmura-t-il devant l'homme toujours aussi impressionnant et digne.

L'homme soupira de soulagement au nom qui lui donnait enfin une place dans le coeur de Harry. Il s'était attaché au jeune homme mais avait craint que ses demande ne soient de trop pour leur amitié. Encore une fois il s'était trompé quand à la profondeur de cet être rare. Harry ne se rendait même pas compte que toute autre que lui n'aurait pas agi comme il l'avait fait. Qu'un autre aurait demandé le remboursement de cette dette un jour ou l'autre, aurait tenu l'enfant à venir en otage d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un autre que Harry aurait fait souffrir les Li là où le jeune homme leur donnait liberté et espoir. Et il avait même agrandi leur famille.

"Mon très cher neveu." Répondit oncle Li en serrant le garçon contre son coeur. "Merci." Et il posa sa main sur la bouche de l'autre pour interrompre ce qui aurait pu amoindrir ces derniers mots.

"Parfois." Annonça-t-il. "Il faut savoir accepté d'être remercié."

"Parfois seulement alors." Sourit Harry ce qui fit rire le vieil homme. Le garçon n'avait pas changé de ce côté là. Plus mature, plus sage, plus sûr de lui, mais certainement toujours aussi modeste.

Oncle Li se tourna vers une jeune demoiselle aux grands yeux et aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle était une beauté ce qui expliquait pourquoi un homme l'avait voulue au point de l'enlever. Drago la regarda avec étonnement avant de se tourner vers son parrain. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Severus possédait un rien de traits orientaux. La noirceur de ses yeux et leur profondeur avaient cette touche un peu étrangère qui à première vue passait inaperçue. Et même en connaissant l'homme si on ne savait pas pour quoi chercher on ne voyait rien. Pourtant c'était bien là et Drago se dit qu'il devrait en parler plus tard avec son oncle de coeur. Son oncle Sev.

"Bonjour." Fit la voix timide de la demoiselle. Harry s'avança doucement et tendit la main vers elle, dirigée vers le ventre encore plat. C'était à elle de décider s'il avait le droit ou non de la toucher. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu ce geste était bienvenu. Et pour cette raison elle n'eut aucune hésitation. Elle reçut un choc cependant quand la main se posa comme un papillon sur son estomac. Une magie frôla la sienne et toucha l'enfant en elle. Elle sentit le lien se créer entre ce Harry et le bébé. Le même lien qu'elle sentait déjà en tant que mère et soudain elle sut que le bébé serait vraiment à ce jeune homme qui l'élèverait. Que même si elle était liée par cette moitié de sang et de coeur, lui avait donné son âme à l'enfant. Le lien était plus profond et plus important. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans cette seconde elle l'acceptait et même se sentait soulagée. Heureuse que cet enfant serait aimé sans limite et protégé. Il y avait plus que de la magie en action, il y avait un pouvoir béni qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas mais qu'elle savait dépasser tout ce qu'elle serait jamais pour ce bébé. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun regret mais une grande joie de pouvoir faire partie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de ce lien. Harry lui sourit et elle sut qu'elle serait à jamais une part de cette famille et qu'elle serait autant acceptée que l'être qu'elle portait.

"Harry je te présente ma fille Sakura. Sakura ton cousin Harry." Annonça Oncle Li. Il n'y avait plus besoin de formalités entre eux. Lui aussi avait senti le lien qui se créait avec l'enfant et reconnaissait la magie qui semblait n'appartenir qu'à Harry. Un don dont il ne savait rien de plus qu'il était important.

Sakura pris la main de Harry, puis avec hésitation celle de Drago qui fut présenté comme son époux, et les conduisit avec un pas presque enfantin dans ses sautillements enthousiaste dans le salon. Sa mère était partie chercher le thé pour leurs invités aussi la jeune fille pris sur elle d'être l'hôte digne et respectueuse. Son père la regardait avec amusement mais comprenait qu'elle essayait d'être aussi responsable que possible pour prouver qu'elle serait une bonne influence sur l'enfant qu'elle ne pouvait pas élever.

Ce fut Drago qui détendit sa 'cousine' puisqu'à présent qu'il était marié à Harry tout ce qui était au brun était au blond à égalité. Il aborda le sujet qui était sûr de prendre toute l'attention de Sakura: la chambre du bébé. Entre un maniaque de la mode et une adolescente à la même caractéristique... il était fatal qu'ils s'entendent sur ce sujet. Harry osa tout de même donner son avis, faire quelques demandes qu'il espérait seraient acceptées. Il voulait qu'un mobile magique avec des serpents multicolore soit installé au-dessus du berceau. Il l'avait fait fabriquer par les gobelins et s'était assuré que les serpents chantaient une berceuses. C'était un objet qu'il voulait être transmis de génération en génération, sa contribution à la lignée qu'il commençait. Il avait peur que son idée soit stupide mais Drago savait bien que c'était un symbole de rassurance qui lui avait manqué étant bébé lorsqu'il avait commencé à vivre dans le placard sous l'escalier chez sa tante. Le mobile, qu'il avait pu voir, était en fait assez comique avec ses serpents aux couleurs arc-en-ciel et ses sifflements doux qui avaient réussis à endormir Harry lorsqu'il l'avait mis en marche pour la première fois.

Harry voulait donner à ses enfants une enfance merveilleuse, pleine de magie et de rêve. Il y aurait bien assez d'épreuves dans leur vie avec l'histoire des membres de leur famille et les précautions qui devraient être prises pour assurer leur sécurité. Surtout tant que Dumbledore essaierai de mettre la main sur Harry ou qui que ce soit de son sang. Les enfants sauraient ce qu'est de vivre dans la réalité tout en étant offert des rêves inoubliables.

Sakura sentait les non dits de la conversation et voyait la tristesse dans le regard de son nouveau cousin et père de son enfant. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison pour laquelle le sujet de l'enfance soit aussi douloureux pour lui et elle se promit de l'aider au mieux qu'elle pourrait à faire pour le bébé tout ce qui lui avait manqué à lui.

Oncle Li et son épouse Samara, qui était d'origine indienne et qu'il avait rencontré par pur hasard dans sa jeunesse, étaient aux anges. Les mois de peur et douleur venaient enfin de se terminer et la joie qu'avait apporté ce petit groupe d'hommes guérissait leurs âmes. Les plans pour l'enfant était simplement un moyen de plus de les unir. Mais même sans ça, oncle Li avait souvent parlé de son ancien élève à sa famille jusqu'à leur faire réaliser qu'il souhaitait être plus qu'un professeur pour le jeune homme. Voir son voeu se réaliser en même temps que voir la fin d'une longue épreuve étaient annonceur d'un printemps rempli de vie. Il y avait longtemps qu'une saison n'avait pas été aussi vrai dans sa description qu'en ce moment.

Sauf pour oncle Li qui avait vécu un automne avec son jeune élève et avait vu la magie qu'il pouvait apporter aux saisons. Il n'était pas sûr que sans lui le printemps ait pu prendre d'aussi belles couleurs pour eux.

C'est ainsi que passèrent les premiers jours de cette nouvelle saison. Les bourgeons fleurissaient et les habitants de la demeure des Li s'épanouissaient avec eux. Il était facile d'être heureux après avoir été libéré d'une prison de malheur. C'était encore plus vrai pour Drago qui n'était plus sous la responsabilité de Harry mais au contraire était son égal et hors de la juridiction anglaise pour le restant de ses jours. Ce qui était encore mieux était la découverte des avantages de prendre la nationalité japonaise pour Severus. Surtout au vues de son talent en potion dont le gouvernement voulait profiter maintenant qu'il était dans leur pays. Hors rien de mieux pour lui faire apprécier leur magnifique pays que de faciliter sa vie ici. C'est avec un cri de joie que personne n'avait jamais entendu de Severus Rogue qu'il réveilla un jour toute sa famille, y compris une mère en devenir quelque peu grincheuse avec l'arrivée des nausées matinales.

Severus était libre. Le gouvernement japonais refusait de faire valoir le jugement anglais sur son sol. Personne ne pouvait l'extrader ou venir le surveiller. Il pouvait agir comme il voulait, prendre ses propres décisions, et vivre comme il l'entendait au Japon. Si avec ça il n'aimait pas ce pays alors les japonais voulaient bien en manger leurs baguettes. Ils ne savaient pas que non seulement ils avaient gagné un citoyen de génie à vie, mais aussi toute sa famille qui n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être aussi bien traités de toutes leur vies. Même mes lois sur les créatures n'étaient ici rien de plus qu'une alliance avec les sorciers sans aucune des restrictions connues en Europe. Remus n'avait eu qu'à se présenter au porte parole loup garou pour être inscris sur la liste de leur population et accueilli comme tout autre être magique dans ce pays.

D'après Remus les valeurs japonaises s'étaient basées sur l'existence des démons dans leur culture et tout le paranormal qui y existait. Pourquoi se faire un ennemi d'une race oppressée quand on pouvait en faire un allié?

Un autre des avantages était la parfaite intégration des sorciers dans la sociétés 'mondaine' comme ils appelaient les non magiques. Les mondains ignoraient leur existence sauf pour les quelques exorcistes et autres gens de pouvoir qui étaient 'acceptés' comme 'normaux' dans la vie japonaise. Les personnes qui apprenaient que des sorciers vivaient parmi eux étaient par la suite moins effrayés que dans un endroit ou toute magie était réfutée. Et au moins, même s'ils avaient leurs propres écoles, les sorciers maintenaient leurs connaissances mondaines et parfois travaillaient dans le monde non magique tout en conservant leurs pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient sorciers qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit à la même vie que ceux sans magie.

De ce fait, les familles nobles étaient autant connues chez les sorciers que les mondains bien que pour différentes raisons. Lord Harry Black était vu comme un Lord gris par les sorciers. Parce que né d'une famille de lumière il avait accepté les ténèbres d'une autre lignée tout en refaisant naître toute sa noblesse par ses actions positives dans le monde, sans discrimination pour la race ou les choix de magies de ceux qu'il croisait. Il n'y avait pas eu de Lord gris depuis près de mille ans. Personne n'avait eu le pouvoir politique ni le sang et le nom voulu pour atteindre cette position. Harry avait été élu deux jours après son arrivée au Japon sans sa connaissance. Les titres de Lord de lumière, de Lord noir et Lord gris étaient votés par le peuple sous certaines conditions. Le vote pouvait être à l'unanimité de tous les pays, à l'unanimité du conseil de sorciers, ou à l'unanimité du peuple entier d'un seul pays quel qu'il soit. Ce qu'il fallait était que pas une seule voix qui ait voté ne soit contre. Hors de tous ceux qui avaient votés au Japon aucun n'avait dis non. C'était un défaut assez important de la loi sorcière du monde. Lord Voldemort était devenu LE Lord noir parce que tous les anglais avaient décidés qu'il l'était tellement ils avaient peur de lui. Pourtant il existait d'autres sorciers au potentiel de Lord noir non par leur cruauté mais par leurs pures connaissances des arts noirs. Ce n'est pas parce que vous savez tout d'un certain type de magie que vous êtes mauvais.

Il en avait été de même pour Dumbledore devenu Lord de lumière alors que d'autres avaient un meilleur potentiel. Hors une fois voté la place n'était libérée qu'à la mort du porteur du titre. Les japonais avaient profité du vote pour choisir le nouveau Lord Noir: une personne noble et digne de respect qui représenterait les utilisateurs du même type de magie avec beaucoup plus de succès que Voldemort ne l'avait fait. Les sorciers noirs du monde, à part les anglais qui n'avaient toujours pas compris la différence entre magie noire et pure cruauté humaine, étaient rassurés ce jour-là.

Bien sûr Harry protesta... et personne ne l'écouta. Drago haussa les épaules, attrapa son mari et le porta hors du ministère sur son épaule. Les cris d'indignation de Harry et sa position précaire ne firent rien pour diminuer le respect de ses pairs. Au contraire, la rougeur de ses joues confirmait que la vie de couple était une vie comblée... dans tous les sens du terme. Rien de mieux qu'un Lord parfaitement équilibré pour faire le bonheur de son peuple. Et il n'y avait pas de doute que les sorciers gris du monde était le peuple de Harry.

Severus passa la journée suivante à regarder Harry sous toutes les coutures avant d'annoncer: "Le potentiel est là." C'était le plus beau compliment que Harry recevrait jamais de cet homme, du moins en mots, parce que comme on le sait tous les actions parlent mieux que toute autre chose. Severus avait déjà en trois ans dit plus à Harry qu'il n'avait prononcé de mots. Il était fier du jeune homme qu'était devenu le fils de Lili.

Remus embrasse son fils et lui prépara un gâteau au chocolat... enfin, il était plus destiné à Sakura qui avait des envies bien plus tôt que les livres n'annonçaient chez une femme enceinte. Ou peut-être profitait-elle d'être choyée à longueur de journée par cet homme qu'elle voyait comme une oncle. Elle qui n'avait plus que ses parents jusqu'à de récents jours était vraiment ravie du tour qu'avaient pris les évènements. Même si elle avait du souffrir pour y arriver.

Drago... et bien nous savons tous ce que fit Drago pour féliciter son mari... disons que si un hibou intelligent venait à avoir un message pour eux, il serait en train d'attendre le dos tourné à la fenêtre.

Une semaine passa très vite... puis deux... puis trois. La première avait été remplie de tribunaux, ministère, recherche d'une maison bien vite abandonnée en voyant que la demeure des Li était faite pour accueillir une large famille et qu'ils étaient tous heureux avec l'arrangement présent.

La seconde, plus difficile avait vu la mise en place d'un laboratoire au sous-sol. Severus avait eu la chance de trouver les pièces sous la maison totalement vide quoique poussiéreuses et avait fait appel à des elfes de maison pour rendre l'endroit parfait à son usage. Les gobelins avaient transférés l'équipement de leur ancienne maison en quelques heures. Les chambres et autres étaient la parfait reproduction de ce qu'ils avaient eu dans leur pays d'accueil de trois ans. Y compris un salon privé puisqu'ils avaient à disposition toute une aile de la vaste maison ayant plus la taille d'un manoir qu'autre chose.

La troisième semaine fut simplement une course à la chambre pour bébé, bien qu'en avance par rapport aux deux mois et quelques semaines de grossesse. Au moins tout serez prêt à temps. Les boucliers magiques autour de la demeure furent renforcés notamment pour empêcher un vieux fou de pouvoir les trouver. A vrai dire ils n'avaient pas à s'en inquiéter puisque les japonais avaient été jusqu'à interdire accès à leur pays au Lord de lumière et tous ses sbires. Personne ne viendrait voler quoi, ou qui, que ce soit sous les ordres de Dumbledore ou l'un de ses hommes.

Mais à la fin de ce premier mois, l'intégration parfait du monde magique et du monde mondain emmena le début d'une longue épreuve pour la famille Li-Black. Ou plus précisément pour un certain Severus Black puisqu'il avait pris le nom de son neveu de et de son filleul pour mieux unir toutes leurs familles en une. Même Remus était devenu un Black.

Drago et Harry avaient parlé à Severus de ce que le juge avait dit et de ce que Drago avait remarqué de son apparence. Drago était assez intelligent pour savoir que si un homme poursuit une femme et que cette femme a un enfant qui possède des traits n'appartenant ni à sa mère ni à son 'père déclaré', il y a une chance pour que l'homme inconnu soit le véritable parent. Il avait avec Harry cherché tous les indices possible. C'est un cheveu du défunt père de Severus, conservé dans un médaillon qui avait appartenu à sa mère, qui avait prouvé que Tobias Rogue n'était pas le géniteur du maître de potion. D'où sa décision de ne pas garder le nom d'un homme qui non seulement n'était pas son père mais en plus l'avait torturé toute son enfance et adolescence. En plus du fait que Sirius Black devait se retourner dans l'au-delà à la nouvelle de Severus entrant dans sa famille... ce n'est pas parce qu'il aimait Harry qu'il n'allait pas profiter d'un moyen de se venger. Quoique son choix était plus par amour de sa famille choisie que par un quelconque reste d'inimitié avec quelqu'un qui n'était plus là.

Malheureusement, les recherches du jeune couple avait atteint les oreilles de certaines personnes qui parlaient trop, et la nouvelle que le fils d'Eileen Prince était venu s'installer au Japon arriva sur le bureau d'un détective sous la forme d'un message d'une source grassement payée.

Ce détective travaillait depuis des années pour la même famille, quoique celui qui l'avait engagé était mort son fils l'avait gardé pour son efficacité dans son domaine. Il pouvait retrouver n'importe qui ou presque. Eileen Prince était l'une des rares tâches sur son CV. Mais à présent il avait plus qu'une piste, il avait une suspicion. Il y avait là dehors un homme né neuf mois après la disparition de Eileen. Hors le détective savait tout de ce qui s'était passé entre la jeune femme et son patron, et la véritable raison de sa fuite soudaine. Néanmoins, c'était un dossier dont il n'avait jamais pensé à parler au fils de son ancien employeur. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours cru que l'héritier de cet homme avait été informé du secret? Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait pas parler de son échec à trouver la femme occidentale.

Toujours est-il qu'en ce jour il se présenta dans le bureau de l'homme qui l'avait gardé à son emploi.

"Reiji-sama?"

"Hashiba." Répondit l'homme en se redressant calmement. "Quelle est la raison de cette visite?" Aoe Reiji avait toujours été direct avec Hashiba et il lui montrait peu de respect à cause de certaines de ses méthodes. Hashiba savait qu'il n'était pas le seul détective à son emploi et que lorsque son patron avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance il allait voir un autre que lui. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était très bien payé et pouvait vivre sans travailler jusqu'au restant des ses jours de la seule paye donnée par cet homme s'il le voulait. De plus Aoe Reiji était peut-être plus dangereux que ne l'avait été son père. Parce qu'à la différence du froid et contrôleur défunt, Reiji-sama avait une raison de se battre contre le monde: des êtres précieux dans sa vie pour lesquels il était prêt à écraser tout ce qui se mettrait sur son chemin.

"Je n'était pas certain quand vous m'avez gardé comme détective si vous aviez connaissances de toutes les enquêtes que votre père m'avez confié?" La question évidente dans sa voix fit hausser un sourcil à l'homme d'affaire en face de lui.

"J'avais dans l'idée que vous arrêteriez tout ce que mon père avait demandé et que je ne m'occuperez plus que de vous faire chercher ce dont j'avais besoin." Sous-entendu que ce que son père avait voulu n'avait pour lui aucune importance.

Hashiba hésita, mal à l'aise toujours debout au milieu de la pièce parce qu'on ne lui avait pas offert de s'assoir. Il finit par sortir de sa sacoche le dossier qu'il avait gardé toute ces années. Il ne remarqua pas quand le jeune secrétaire debout à côté d'Aoe Reiji se tendit comme prêt à une attaque. Reiji regarda son employé avec un amusement caché avant de retourner son attention au détective qui relevait la tête. L'homme n'était pas dangereux, sauf s'il était à la recherche d'information à donner à l'un de ses clients. Mais comme la famille d'Aoe était son meilleur client... il n'y avait vraiment aucun risque venant de là. Aoe s'en était assuré en le gardant à son emploi.

"Ceci contient tous les renseignements que j'ai pu trouver à l'époque sur la femme que votre père cherchait..."

"Et qu'avez de particulier cette personne?" Pourquoi son père voulait-il la trouver.

"Et bien..." Bégaya le détective.

Plus les secondes passaient moins Reiji aimait l'idée d'entendre la réponse. Et pourtant:

"Hashiba. Aujourd'hui ou jamais." Son ton froid libéra l'individu de son incapacité de parler.

"Votre père avait obtenu une nuit d'elle en échange de l'annulation des dettes de son mari. L'homme devait près d'un million qui s'était accumulé sur quelques années. Il les avait obtenus en Angleterre où il vivait et était venu au Japon pour un voyage sans même penser qu'il risquait d'attirer l'attention de celui à qui il devait tant. En voyant une photographie de la jeune femme votre père a décidé qu'il la voulait et l'a rencontrée pour lui proposer ce marché."

"Et si elle refusait?" Fit Reiji curieux.

"Je ne sais pas ce que votre père avait décidé et elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire un choix ou de poser des questions parce que son mari était dans la pièce voisine et est entré aussitôt. Il n'a pas crié ou protesté. Il s'est tourné vers elle et lui a ordonné d'obéir sinon... il n'a même pas eu à finir sa phrase que la jeune femme baissait la tête et acceptait. D'après votre père la situation avait tout d'un mari abusif et se femme aimante incapable de le quitter. La situation parfaite pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait."

"Mon père a toujours aimé pouvoir manipuler les gens et les blesser autant qu'il pouvait. Une belle femme à briser était un jouet de choix pour lui. Donc il l'a eu et après?" Interrompit Reiji. Il savait qu'il n'aimerez pas le reste mais il devait savoir ce que son père avait laissé derrière lui qu'il devrait régler à sa place.

"Après cette nuit votre père a contacté l'homme pendant près d'un mois. En échange d'une nuit avec sa femme il lui offrait un million. Il avait décidé qu'il paierait l'individu quand il en aurez assez de jouer ou quand l'homme l'agacerait trop. Pendant un mois,une fois par semaine il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Puis... un jour ils ont disparus. Il ne leur avait même pas donné l'argent, ce qui lui a fait porter plus d'attention qu'il n'aurait autrement. Il n'y avait aucune trace du couple quittant le pays, ils ne vivaient plus à l'adresse indiquée en Angleterre et n'avaient rien loué ou acheter d'autre sous leurs noms. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en ce temps était que la famille Prince dont elle était issu avait de l'argent et que pour que son mari la vende à un autre homme tout contact était sûrement coupé entre ses parents et elle. Mais même les quelques preuves d'une fortune importante ne m'ont donné aucune piste pour trouver cette femme ou un membre de sa famille. Il n'y avait jamais aucune adresse ni aucun document officiel à leur nom à part ces quelques investissements plus que bien placés qui les rendait riches. C'était comme si les Prince n'existaient pas. J'avais dés le début arrêté de chercher sous le nom du mari parce que les quelques personnes qui donnaient des informations n'avait rien sur lui mais beaucoup de rumeurs me venaient pour les Princes. Mais au bout d'un moment c'est comme si j'avais été bloqué par quelqu'un de haut placé. Une personne n'aimait pas que je cherche. Rien que votre père essaie ne marchait contre ça parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'apparent à payer pour avoir accès aux informations." Finit l'homme à court de respiration.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé?" Demanda Reiji sans lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

"Un homme venu s'installer dans le pays a lancé des recherche sur cette femme. D'après ce que j'ai obtenu... il voulait savoir pourquoi votre père cherchait sa mère avec tellement d'insistance qu'on s'en rappelait encore des années plus tard." Le détective s'agitait perceptiblement.

"Je ne suis pas mon père et n'ai aucun intérêt à retrouver cette femme pour la simple curiosité de lui demander ce qui l'a faite fuir. Après je comprend qu'elle ait voulu échapper à mon père." Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus sur cette affaire.

"C'est à dire que..."

"Parlez ou partez. C'est aussi simple que ça Hashiba." S'énerva Reiji.

"L'homme est né un peu moins de neuf mois après la disparition de sa mère."

Reiji n'allait pas s'abaisser à remarquer qu'elle était mariée et probablement sexuellement active avec son époux. Il savait que c'était une possibilité mais que ce que le détective pensait pouvait aussi être vrai. La femme pouvait avoir pris peur de porter un enfant et d ignorer qui était le père. Et son mari pouvait avoir craint de se faire tuer parce que sa femme n'avait pas su éviter la grossesse. S'il n'était pas le père il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ferait un homme qui avait acheté sa femme pour quelques nuits. Un homme qu'il savait être dangereux.

En cet instant Reiji savait... quelque part au Japon se trouvait un homme qui était peut-être son demi-frère.

o

o

o

* * *

**Note auteur: toujours trop endormie pour ne pas arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire... donc je voulais dire: est-ce que c'était bien? ou nul? Ou?.... bon ben je vais aller dormir ou lire jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Sauf que quand je commence à lire je n'arrive plus à dormir... bon d'accord j'y vais ^^ J'aime ma muse ce soir qui est venue me rendre visite toute la journée pour ce chapitre et j'espère demain pour la suite... sinon un jour ^^**


	5. Une vie Un printemps Part 2

******Une vie Un printemps 2**  


**Note auteur: il est très peu fait mention de la mère de Kiichi dans le manga ou même de celle de Reiji. Et même s'ils sont frère, j'ai eu l'impression à un certain passage qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas la même mère.**

**Violette88 ** J'espère que le crossover te plaît pour le peu que j'en ai fait pour l'instant ^^

**tenshi-no-yoru ** J'ai eu du mal à remettre Neville plus tôt à cause de tout ce que j'avais prévu devait arriver à Harry et les autres. Normalement je voulais faire apparaître Neville dans ce chapitre mais me suis aperçue qu'étant donné le nombre de lecteurs qui ne savent rien de Love mode je devais donner quelques informations... Du coup ce chapitre est presque entièrement du côté des Aoe avec un coin Severus... Le prochain peut-être... en tout cas j'ai des plans pour Neville (de bon plans ^^)

**Important: Finalement la saison du printemps fera plus de deux chapitres. J'avais même pensé quatre comme les quatre saisons pour finir l'histoire... mais.... rien ne va comme j'avais prévu. Peut-être parce que c'est un crossover et que j'ai du mal avec ce genre. Le fait qu'il y ait deux fandoms et non un semble avoir doublé les chapitres prévu donc il y en aura peut-être huit pour ce que j'en sais.**

**La saison du printemps prend de grandes proportions par rapport aux autres. Ici: toujours pas de rencontre entre Aoe et Severus. C'est plus une vision des deux camps avant la rencontre je dirai. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**P.S: la plupart des couples sont homosexuels. Mais en général je suis très vague sur leur vie privée (leurs activités en chambre lol). Mais je marque beaucoup de gestes amoureux: une main qui caresse une joue, un baiser. Donc si vous pouvez supporter c'est très bien pour vous. Sinon... c'est dommage. Mais comme j'ai déjà dit pour moi ce qui compte dans un couple c'est que leurs âmes s'aiment (le corps, la race, le genre, ne sont que des complications de la vie ^^)

* * *

**

o

o

o

Printemps: Partie 2

o

o

o**  
**

"Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton héritage. Plus vite tu t'en apercevra, moins faible tu seras." Se moqua la voix. Le souvenir lointain d'une voix maudite. "Tu m'appartiens Reiji. Tu es né pour prolonger mon oeuvre, pour porter mon nom à ma suite. Ou préfèrerais-tu que ton frère hérite?"

Mais Reiji savait même en ce temps-là ce qu'hériter de cet homme qui étais leur père signifiait. C'était un sacrifice qu'il souhaitait à tout prix éviter à son frère. Reiji avait eu la preuve de ce dont leur père était capable. Et ce que ses fils représentaient pour lui: des pions et rien de plus. Son frère ainé, Kiichi, avait été manipulé et jeté dans les mains d'un dangereux maniaque pour le besoin de faire chanter un autre homme. Reiji s'en souvenait encore. Comment leur père avait cassé la clavicule de son frère afin d'avoir une excuse pour le garder enfermé dans leur demeure. Comment il avait forcé Kiichi à faire pousser ses cheveux le plus long possible... Parce que leur père savait que le fils d'une de ses cibles avait une obsession pour les hommes aux cheveux longs. Comment poussé à bout cette obsession avait poussé cet individu qui avait été employé comme tuteur privé pour Kiichi pendant qu'il recouvrait de sa blessure, à enlever Kiichi pour assouvir ses désirs. Comment Kiichi n'avait échappé au pire que grâce à une seule personne. Et leur père n'avait pas fait un seul geste pour secourir son enfant après l'avoir mis dans une telle situation.

Leur père... Aoe Shougo. Le monstre qui avait fait de leurs vies un enfer sur terre. Et qui aujourd'hui encore venait les hanter.

"Reiji?" Fit une voix depuis le seuil de son bureau.

"Kiichi." Répondit l'homme à l'apparence froide, ne montrant aucune trace de son dilemme intérieur.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Demanda Kiichi sans préambule. Mais son frère se retenait rarement de parler et toujours parvenait à ses fins. C'était une chose qu'il avait appris de leur père: garder le contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais au contraire du vieil homme Kiichi n'essayait pas de manipuler les autres pour les blesser mais au contraire pour les protéger. Kiichi était doué pour guider les âmes perdues à bon port. Pour se faire il devait savoir observer son environnement et agir avant les autres. Il devait voir la vérité en un regard, en une seconde. Comme d'habitude la personne qu'il connaissait le mieux et savait lire à merveille ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Quoique Reiji se demandait si son secrétaire favoris n'avait pas informé son frère de l'impromptue visite qu'il avait reçu de ce détective? Un homme auquel il n'avait à faire que pour tout ce qui concernait les vieilles affaires de Shougo Aoe. Et dés que le nom de leur père ou son passé apparaissait dans leur vie, Kiichi était toujours présent aux côtés de son frère pour le soutenir et l'aider. Reiji pouvait même apercevoir la silhouette de Haruomi Kashima le garde du corps et compagnon amoureux de Kiichi qui par respect était resté hors de la pièce.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne dirent mots. Kiichi ne reformulant pas sa question et Reiji ne répondant pas. Kiichi savait que tôt ou tard son frère parlerait ou bien courrait le risque de subir ses foudres.

"Tu te souviens comme notre père disait sans cesse que nous étions nés parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Parce que nous n'étions qu'un plan de plus vers la réalisation de ses buts? Que sans sa décision nous ne serions pas de ce monde?" Dis Reiji.

"Oui." Répondit Kiichi sans inflexion dans la voix.

Reiji se leva de sa chaise de dirigeant du meilleur club de rencontre gay du pays. Héritage de son père qui avait été moins respectable avant qu'il ne reprenne les rênes. L'homme se plaça devant la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur une vue de la ville de l'étage le plus haut du bâtiment. Il semblait plus vieux que ses trente ans. Il avait vu trop de choses. Mais malgré son air distant il était aussi grand de coeur que de taille. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vint sept, Reiji était un homme impressionnant et dangereux pour ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, ceux qui n'était pas de sa 'famille'.

Kiichi senti un frisson le parcourir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur de souffrir et que ce qui lui importait le plus était les quelques personnes qu'il avait choisi pour combler sa vie. Surtout son frère qui était autant lié par le sang que par le coeur. Ils étaient proches de par leurs épreuves, et s'étaient encore plus rapprochés dans leurs bonheurs de ces récentes années. Kiichi craignait que les récents évènements mettent ces jours heureux en danger. Bien qu'il ignore encore de quoi il s'agissait, rien de ce qui venait de leur père ne pouvait être bon.

Reiji se tourna de son étude de la ville, le dos droit et les yeux froids. Mais si comme Kiichi le faisait on regardait plus près, on pouvait voir une émotion que l'homme n'avait pas eu depuis des années. De la peur.

"Reiji?" Demanda à nouveau Kiichi.

"Il semblerait que notre père ait fait une erreur. Il a fait un enfant sans en avoir l'intention. Un fils dont il n'a jamais rien su."

Le coeur de Kiichi se ferma. Il ne se serra pas, il se ferma. Les barrières qu'il avait du créer pour survivre les manipulations d'un père dangereux se levèrent totalement autour de son coeur, bloquant toute peine et tout sentiment au dehors.

Un autre fils. Un troisième Aoe. Comment était-il? Comme leur père: avide et cruel? Comme Reiji: froid et distant? Comme Kiichi: mère poule veillant avec humeur et sans gène sur son poulailler familial? Ou bien était-il sa propre personne? En tous les cas ce qui était le plus à redouter était la venue d'un nouveau Shougo qui ne les verrait que comme des sacrifices pour s'enrichir et gagner du pouvoir. Kiichi attendrait de voir pour décider de ses actions. En attendant son coeur resterait fermé, tout comme l'était déjà celui de son jeune frère.

"Que sais-tu de lui pour l'instant?" Reprit Kiichi. Plus ils en sauraient mieux ce serait.

"Pas grand chose pour l'instant. Mon très cher secrétaire t'as fait venir trop vite." Annonça Reiji. A l'extérieur du bureau on entendit le son d'une personne se prenant les pieds dans une chaise puis de sa chute. La porte était toujours ouverte puisqu'il n'y avait dans l'autre pièce que Haruomi et son jeune frère, Shuuhei, secrétaire de Reiji. Les deux Kashima étaient très proches des Aoe, leur famille ayant servi celle des Aoe depuis longtemps. Si Reiji avait voulu garder la discussion secrète il aurait fermé la porte. De là où se tenait Reiji, on pouvait voir la partie supérieure d'un corps allongé au sol dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le plus jeune homme , au visage rouge d'embarrassement à sa maladresse causée par les dernières paroles de son employeur, fit un grand sourire et se releva à la va vite, courant se réfugier derrière son grand frère qui s'était rapproché de l'entrée au cas où les Aoe auraient besoin de lui. Haruomi eut un sourire fugitif à la réaction de son frère. Shuuhei savait que Reiji ne lui en voulait pas vraiment de son indiscrétion puisqu'il n'avait parlé qu'à la personne de confiance qu'était Kiichi. Cependant il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de décevoir son employeur et il n'était pas certain de ce que pensait Reiji Aoe en ce moment. Autant se cacher le temps que tout se règle.

Reiji reprit, autant à l'attention d'Haruomi que de Kiichi:

"Notre père avait 'acheté' plusieurs nuits avec la femme d'un homme qui lui devait de l'argent. L'individu n'ayant aucun scrupule et sa femme étant très belle, le marché lui convenait apparemment mieux que de demander l'argent. Mais après tout Shougo n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus d'argent qu'il n'avait et il aimait assez jouer ces jeux de chantage quand il pouvait. Cependant après quelques nuits étalées sur plusieurs mois et avant qu'il n'ait pu payer la somme supplémentaire que l'homme avait gagné en vendant sa femme, le couple disparut. Shougo n'était curieux que parce que l'individu avide qui lui avait vendu sa femme était parti sans rien recevoir. Les circonstances étaient telles que le mystère avait rendu notre père assez intéressé pour payer un détective. Pourtant le détective ne trouva rien. Il savait que le couple venait d'Angleterre et que le nom de jeune fille de la femme était Prince. Mais rien de plus. Il ne trouvait rien sur aucun d'eux. C'était comme s'ils avaient disparus."

"Un peu comme cet homme qui avait enlevé l'un des garçons du club et qu'on n'aurait pas retrouvé sans l'aide de cet 'ami' qui avait des entrées dans la société secrète qui n'est ouverte qu'à peu d'hommes au Japon?" Fit Shuuhei avec inspiration. Il avait pensé à ce que le détective avait dit toute la journée sans être capable de comprendre ce qui lui semblait familier dans la situation.

Reiji sembla réfléchir avant de hocher la tête: "Il est bien possible que ce soit le cas. Dans ce cas nous pouvons obtenir plus d'informations grâce à cet ami."

"Et si... notre frère... fait parti de cette société à laquelle nous n'avons pas accès?"

"Je ne sais pas." Avoua Reiji. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire ce que faisait cette société. Si elle était dangereuse ou non. Une sorte de mafia ou quelque chose de plus légal? Qui pouvait dire? Et tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus ils devraient rester vigilant pour éviter de tomber dans un piège ou d'affronter un clone de leur père décédé.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'au même instant, leur demi-frère avait accès au dossier le plus complet et secret qui soit sur la famille Aoe.

Harry Potter rentra dans la demeure Black-Li avec un air d'épuisement qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis plus de trois ans. Plus depuis qu'il avait quitté le stress d'un monde sorcier trop exigeant. Il abandonna ses chaussures au bon soin de l'elfe de maison qui apparut dés son arrivée et avança pieds nus sur le bois ciré du plancher de l'entrée. Il aimait marcher ainsi sans aucune barrière entre son corps et le noble matériaux. La douceur du bois sous ses orteils était un luxe qu'il n'avait jamais eu enfant et dont il profitait maintenant avec bonheur.

Quelques pas avaient suffis à le détendre un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le salon à décor oriental dans lequel attendait un Severus inquiet. Même avec la liberté qu'il possédait au Japon, le maître de potion n'avait pas pu avoir accès aux renseignements que seul Harry Potter Black pouvait obtenir. De tous les sorciers de ce pays, un seul avait pris le temps et avait trouvé les moyens de compiler le dossier qui se trouvait entre les mains de Harry. Et ce sorcier n'aurait jamais prêté ces documents si ce n'avait été pour le nom des Potter que portait Harry. Il était énervant pour Severus d'avoir du attendre. C'était sa vie qui venait d'être retournée. Logiquement il était heureux d'avoir Harry à ses côtés, mais devoir relier sur lui après avoir juste retrouvé sa liberté dans leur nouveau pays était frustrant. Harry comprenait. Se savoir enfin libre mais être restreint par de nouvelles contraintes était reconnaître que personne n'avait de réelle liberté en ce monde... Certains perdaient tout espoir à cette réalisation. Néanmoins, grâce à sa famille, Severus ne pouvait perdre espoir. Plus jamais son monde ne manquerait cette lumière qu'offraient les liens de coeur.

Severus ferma ses yeux pour retrouver son équilibre puis fit signe à Harry de s'assoir. Souriant de voir le jeune homme trébucher de fatigue. C'était la preuve que son neveu avait vraiment retourné des montagnes pour lui venir en aide.

"Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé?" Fit l'homme avec une touche d'inquiétude. Après tout Harry était parti rencontrer un homme dont ils ne savaient rien de plus qu'il avait une dette envers les Potter.

"Le ministre de la magie avait raison. Cet homme voulait pouvoir payer sa dette et ne plus rien devoir à ma famille. Les descriptions que nous avions de lui étaient toutes justes. Sévère et indémontable. Si la montagne ne viens pas à lui.... il enverra une bombe pour mieux la faire bouger." Sourit Harry. Il ne faisait que répéter les mots de l'une des sources que le ministre leur avait présenté. De plus, bien qu'épuisante la rencontre avait été intéressante et riche en nouvelles pour leur famille.

"Et dangereux aussi." Dit Severus. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il ajoutait à la description qu'on leur avait donné de son hôte d'aujourd'hui.

"Dangereux." Murmura Harry avec un hochement de tête. "Mais pas pour nous."

"Pour quelle raison?" Le sorcier inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui venait d'effacer toute dette qu'il avait eu pour les Potter. Rien ne l'empêchait plus de les attaquer s'il le voulait.

"Il a malencontreusement obtenu une nouvelle dette d'un des membres de notre famille."

"Qui?"

"Toi oncle Severus."

Le maître de potion cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois... non Harry était toujours assis sur ce même fauteuil et venait bel et bien de dire ce qu'il avait entendu.

"L'une de tes potions a sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes qui lui étaient chères. Si tu as un jour besoin de son aide, en acceptant il n'auras payé qu'une fraction de ce qu'il te doit."

"La fièvre du dragon?" Demanda l'homme à son neveu gentiment. C'était une fièvre qui réapparaissait tous les cents ans et à laquelle personne n'avait jamais trouvé de remède avant lui. Il avait réussi cette potion après de nombreuses recherches sur des traitements moldus. Il était le premier à penser regarder du côté moldu pour plus de résultats sauvant ainsi plus de vies que quiconque avant lui. Avant lui, cette fièvre faisait disparaître la moitié de la population sorcière japonaise à chaque résurgence. C'était un drame qui l'avait touché profondément le mois qui avait précédé leur venue au Japon. Il avait cherché ce qu'il pourrait offrir à ce pays qui allait les accueillir et était tombé sur les photos d'enfants mourant. Il ne lui avait ensuite fallu que deux jours pour découvrir l'origine des images et s'apercevoir que l'une de ses multiples recherches de ces dernières années pouvait fournir une solution à la maladie. Plus triste encore: il n'avait eu besoin que d'une journée pour faire la potion et l'envoyer aux autorités du pays. Une potion qu'il suffisait de disperser dans l'air au-dessus du pays. La fièvre qui faisait des dégâts depuis près de deux semaines s'arrêta brusquement quelques jours plus tard. Un cinquième de la population était perdue mais tellement plus avaient été sauvés.

"Oui." Murmura Harry.

Severus hocha la tête puis fit signe à Harry de lui passer le dossier. Le jeune homme le fit glisser sur la table entre eux puis s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil trois places qu'il avait décidé de squatter un peu. Severus lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé avant de commencer à lire.

Le maître de potion était tellement absorbé par les documents qu'il ne vit ni n'entendit Drago entrer et s'installer aux côtés de Harry dis minutes plus tard. Son filleul pris place sur le coin du fauteuil dans lequel Harry avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Son époux était tout bonnement allongé entre les confortables coussins, presque caché par eux dans ses efforts de se 'fondre' avec le décor. Drago pouvait voir la fatigue sur le visage aimé. Il traîna un index sur la paupière close qui avait échappé à la tentative de disparaître de Harry. L'oeil s'agita sous la peau douce mais Harry ne se réveilla pas, se retournant même suffisamment pour que la main de Drago puisse frôler l'autre paupière. S'il venait de rentrer et de s'assoupir, il était définitivement mort pour le reste du monde. Du moins jusqu'à l'heure du repas pour lequel il serait tellement affamé qu'il se déplacerait comme un éclair dans la maison pour atteindre la salle à manger. Drago connaissait bien son mari. Quand Harry mettait toute son énergie dans un projet comme il l'avait fait ces deux derniers jours, une fois son but atteint il ferait deux choses: s'effondrer sur l'objet horizontal le plus proche et le plus moelleux, et revenir à lui le temps de manger un cheval (ou un ours). Drago préférait quand l'objet moelleux était son propre corps ce qui lui permettait de profiter d'une sieste avec son époux et du calme que cela créait en lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant qu'un instant de repos avec Harry.

D'ailleurs, à l'observer si innocent dans son sommeil, drago ne pouvait que se laisser envahir par la paix que le bonheur d'avoir une famille lui donnait. Il était plus que jamais heureux que leur mariage soit maintenant reconnu par la loi. Aussi bien sorcière que moldue. Il aimait présenter Harry comme étant son époux. C'était définitif et montrait au monde que l'autre homme n'était lié qu'à lui pour l'éternité. Enfin, pour ceux qui savaient que leur union magique rendait tout divorce impossible parce qu'ils avaient choisis l'un l'autre de s'appartenir pour toujours. Cela semblait stupide pour ceux qui pensaient que les mariages n'étaient pas toujours durable et que les gens changeaient d'avis avec le temps. Mais pour Harry cela avait eu toute une autre signification. Harry était comme les loups qui n'avaient qu'un seul compagnon toute leur vie, de par le sang du dieu serpent dans se veines il ne pouvait choisir et aimer qu'une seule personne. Et une fois sa décision prise et son amour donné il ne pouvait le reprendre. Heureusement la magie pouvait voir si une union était faite pour exister ou non. Et le dieu serpent veillant sur son héritier parmi les hommes s'était assuré que Drago ne quitterait jamais Harry.

Etre avec le choisi du dieu serpent était comme faire un voeu d'éternelle fidélité. Cela n'avait pas gêné le jeune serpentard parce que comme tous les sangs purs il avait été élevé avec l'idée qu'une fois marié son épouse ne pourrait jamais le quitter. Pas une grande différence avec l'état actuel des choses.

Un mouvement dans le coin de son champs de vision attira son attention. Son parrain venait de déposer le dossier sur la table basse et se frottait maintenant le visage avec fatigue.

"Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles?" Demanda Drago. Le léger sursaut de son oncle lui révéla à quel point celui-ci avait été pris par les informations du dossier.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment." Soupira Severus. L'homme regarda son filleul un long moment puis sourit en voyant la main que le jeune homme avait doucement posé sur les yeux de son époux, comme pour les maintenir fermés. "Est-ce une méthode vérifiée pour le garder endormi?" S'amusa-t-il.

Drago rougit en pensant au nombre de fois où il lui avait suffit de garder sa main sur les yeux de son époux pour l'empêcher de se réveiller de toute autre manière que ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui certains matins. Oui la méthode était plus que vérifiée. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait répondre à la question de son oncle.

Severus rit doucement, fier d'avoir rendu son filleul muet d'embarrassement. Puis il revint sur ce que Drago lui avait demandé.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir attendre que tout le monde soit là pour parler de ce que je viens de lire."

"C'est parce que tu as besoin d'un autre avis que le tien maintenant. Par peur de perdre le fil de tes pensées sur ce que tu as découvert." Fit Drago compréhensif.

Prenant une profonde inspiration le maître de potion pris une décision.

"L'homme qui... mon... père... était à la tête d'une 'entreprise'." Le ton sarcastique de Severus toucha profondément Drago. Severus n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant d'amertume depuis leur procès en Angleterre. "Il semblerait que je ne sois pas tombé si loin de l'arbre que je croyais."

"Oncle Sev..." Commença Drago avant d'être interrompu par un coussin volant qui frappa son oncle de plein fouet. Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'homme qu'il avait cru endormi et réalisa qu'il avait retiré sa main des yeux fermés à un moment ou à un autre. Il hésitait entre agacement à son échec à maintenir Harry endormi et amusement à l'action enfantine. Mais comme il était rare que Harry agisse ainsi sans raison, et qu'il avait lui aussi eut envie de frapper son oncle avec ce qu'il savait être la vérité, il laissa le geste immature de l'autre calmer son irritation envers lui-même.

"Si j'avais un moyen infaillible de te faire voir le courage et l'honneur dont tu as fait preuve après cette seule erreur d'avoir choisi Voldemort, j'en userai chaque seconde de chaque jour. Tout pour que tu arrête de te rabaisser ainsi. Tu n'es pas et n'as jamais été un être cruel, arrogant, avide ou quoi que ce soit que ton père 'adoptif' et ton père de sang aient été. Tu as sauvé des vies, t'es battu pour tes choix. Et tu as tout fait pour ne pas blesser ceux que tu aimais et pour les protéger. ET..." Harry interrompit Severus avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. "Ne met pas l'histoire de mon père et mon parrain sur le tapis. C'était une querelle d'adolescents qu'aucun de vous ne voulait oublier. La faute était pour vous tous pas seulement pour toi. Tu n'as pas le monopole de la stupidité, ça nous arrive à tous. Mais au contraire de toi, nous sommes fier de toi. Et si tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi, alors nous aurons cette confiance pour toi. Maintenant que j'ai remis les pendules à l'heure tu peux nous dire ce que ce fichu dossier contient." Et pour la peine Harry attrapa un autre coussin et le lança sur son oncle Severus, pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Drago clignait des yeux, son coeur se réchauffant de fierté et de bonheur à avoir dans sa vie ce magnifique être humain. Tandis que Severus essayait de parler sans succès, ne sachant ni comment répondre ni s'il devait répondre... ou s'il devait se contenter de reprendre le fil de conversation de quelques minutes plus tôt. Finalement.

"Bien... Shougo Aoe a fait sa fortune sous un règne de terreur et chantage. Pour lui rien d'autre que son empire ou sa personne n'avait d'importance. Il est marqué là" Fit-il en désignant le dossier. "Qu'il a un jour décidé qu'il était temps d'avoir un héritier pour assurer la longévité de sa création. Son premier enfant, un garçon, ne convenait pas à sa vision de celui qui devrait un jour reprendre les rênes. La mère a essayé de le faire passer pour une fille afin de garder Shougo à ses côtés sous prétexte de pouvoir lui faire un autre enfant qui serait cette fois-ci un fils."

Au frissonnement de Drago qui se rappelait de plusieurs histoires qui se racontaient dans les familles de sang pur anglaise, Harry annonça: "Notre source m'a dit que nous trouverions des choses personnelles et dérangeantes là-dedans. Il a vraiment passé des années à en apprendre plus sur cette famille. Il voulait se venger de Shougo mais n'en a jamais eu l'occasion et après la mort de l'homme et avec tout ce qu'il savait des deux fils Aoe, il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à eux. Quelque chose à propos de ne pas faire tomber la responsabilité des crimes du père sur ses fils."

"Il a poussé ses recherches très loin ce qui nous donne plus d'informations que je n'aurais voulu en apprendre. Mais... c'est trop important pour que nous agissions sans réfléchir." Reprit Severus. "Pour ce qui est du second fils de Shougo. Il est né d'une autre femme sur laquelle très peu est dit. Dans tous les cas, cet enfant était le bon. Shougo l'a éduqué comme l'héritier qu'il voulait qu'il soit. A part que Reiji Aoe avait l'esprit combattif et résistait aux ordres de son père. Shougo a souvent utilisé le lien entre ses deux fils pour garder Reiji sous contrôle. Kiichi a eu moins de chance. Son père a usé de lui pour mettre un homme dans une position idéale pour du chantage. En tout et pour tout, sans entrer dans trop de détails: Shougo n'a eu des enfants que pour avoir plus de pions à manier dans son jeu d'échec souvent mortel. Il y a d'autres choses sur la vie des fils Aoe avant puis après la mort de Shougo mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons le droit de les lire. J'ai préféré ne pas tourner ces pages là. Je voulais seulement savoir si je mettais ma famille en danger en essayant de les contacter."

"Il n'y a plus qu'à savoir quelle décision tu prends avec ces informations en main oncle Sev."

"Drago..."

"Je sais que je ne te perdrais pas à ces... frères que tu découvre. Je n'ai pas peur de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie parce que si tu partais je te suivrais et te remmènerais avec l'aide de mon complice favoris."

Harry leva la main avec enthousiasme à ces derniers mots, indiquant sans aucun doute qui viendrait aider Drago dans son plan. Le sourire innocent, malgré l'étincelle joueuse dans les yeux émeraudes, et le battement de cils qui se voulait charmeur finirent de provoquer l'hilarité des deux autres hommes. La tension se dissipa et les craintes passèrent à l'arrière plan de leurs pensées. Ils avaient beaucoup à faire depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Japon. Mais leur plus importante mission était de profiter de cette famille qu'ils avaient gagnés.

Sakura choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce et trouvant les deux personnes qu'elle avait cherché toute la matinée, saisit leurs mains et les tira à sa suite dans la grande demeure. Harry, resté seul sur le confortable fauteuil les regarda partir avec étonnement. D'habitude il était celui que la jeune mère en devenir venait voir et embarquait dans ses projets pour le bébé. Enfin, il verrait bien plus tard ce que Sakura voulait aux deux hommes. Pour l'instant il avait du sommeil à rattraper aussi s'allongea-t-il à nouveau, s'assoupissant dans la seconde qui suivit.

Harry était encore dans cette même position (enfoui quelque part sous les multiples coussins avec un pied qui dépassait) quand Severus revint dans la pièce chercher le dossier délaissé sur la table basse. L'homme n'avait jamais autant sourit que ces dernières années. Il ne se retenait plus, n'avait plus de réputation à maintenir certes mais surtout il était 'content'... heureux à chaque instant de cette nouvelle vie. L'adoption par Harry avait vraiment donné à l'homme une nouvelle existence et ses rêves avaient été plus comblés en trois années que tout ce temps passé au service de trois maîtres différents: son père, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Alors voir ce jeune homme, qu'il aurait pensé haïr de par son parentage et les fausses idées qu'il avait de lui, marié à son filleul et offrant tant de vie et de magie autour de lui. C'était comme voir un éternel printemps de renaissance et renouveau, de don et de bonté.

Sa crainte de bouleverser le bonheur de leur famille en rencontrant ces autres dont il ne savait rien s'estompa. Il n'était pas seul et comme le disais souvent Harry: 'une famille ne connais pas un bonheur parfait mais des instants de joies dans un univers d'épreuves. Et le seul moyen d'aller d'un bonheur à l'autre sans trop de dégât est de rester uni.' Severus comprenait enfin que son malheur sans fin n'avait existé que dans sa solitude, et que depuis qu'il avait ses neveux et son frère les joies se succédaient dans l'adversité. Se battre et survivre étaient devenus combattre et vivre.

Le maître de potion posa une main sur la cheville livre de tout coussin. Il serra doucement avant de repartir d'où il était venu, ayant laissé dans le silence un brin de vie: une odeur de potion qui volait dans l'air rappelant à Harry dans son sommeil que lui non plus n'était plus seul.

o

o

o

"Propriétaire?" Appela Haruomi Kashima, le garde du corps de Kiichi Aoe.

"Kashima." Répondit Reiji la tête penchée sur les contrats devant lui. Il avait pris l'habitude dés le début d'être appelé propriétaire par tous ses employés que ce soit au club de rencontre ou aux autres entreprises qu'il possédait et dirigeait. Au début le mot avait été sale, de par le fait qu'il renforçait l'idée que tout et tous ceux sous ses ordres lui 'appartenaient' corps et âmes parfois. Son père, Shougo Aoe n'avait eu aucun scrupule à acheter qui il voulait. Il suffisait qu'une personne soit désespérément à la recherche d'argent, pour une raison ou une autre, et il le leur donnait à condition qu'ils lui appartiennent. Reiji avait fait la connaissance de telles personnes parmi ceux qui travaillaient maintenant pour lui. Et avec le temps il avait rendu le terme 'propriétaire' plus noble quoique toujours valable. Beaucoup de personnes se retrouvaient sans le sous du jour au lendemain avec plus de problèmes qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter. Ces gens-là Reiji les prenaient un peu sous son aile. Il s'assurait que les dettes étaient payées, que les familles étaient le moins blessées possible par leurs épreuves puis continuait son travail et sa vie pendant que ceux qui lui étaient redevable travaillaient pour lui.

Quelques rare cas étaient employés du club de rencontre. Et bien que certains pensent que vendre son corps soit sale, ces hommes dans le besoin y trouvaient un refuge. Tous les hommes du club ne couchaient pas avec leurs clients. Le club mettait à disposition des accompagnateurs pour les soirées les plus chics, des hommes dont la tâche principale était d'écouter leur client parler comme s'il était la plus importante personne au monde. Conversation, détente... et selon les demande des clients ou la disposition des employés du club, une nuit de passion.

Avant Reiji, au temps de Shougo, le club était plus une maison close qu'un bâtiment respectable. Tout avait changé avec l'homme que tout le monde appelait aujourd'hui 'propriétaire'. Il était donné à ce mot un grand respect pour les accomplissements de Reiji. L'homme se rappelait encore quand il avait enfin compris qu'il avait réussi à à ne pas être comme son père, à rester un être humain avec une âme. C'était ce jour où son frère était apparu en pleine journée dans son bureau avec un tout jeune adolescent dans les bras. L'embrasse protectrice que son frère avait sur le garçon catatonique et le regard hanté qui lui rappelait ce temps où leur père était encore leur bourreau, l'avait fait agir sans réfléchir. Reiji avait fourni une chambre pour le garçon avec tout ce dont Kiichi aurait besoin pour le soigner. Il avait appris plus tard que Son invité, nommé Izumi, avait été attaqué sexuellement à plusieurs reprise et avait été à l'hôpital où Kiichi était docteur jusqu'à ce qu'un autre drame arrive. Izumi avait besoin d'un endroit où il serait protégé. Mais sachant que l'esprit brisé de l'adolescent reproduisait constamment son agression et qu'il essayait inconsciemment de la revivre physiquement en se proposant à d'autres hommes, il n'y avait en ce temps pas de meilleur choix que le club.

C'était un choc de voir la fragilité du garçon. Son immense détresse et désespoir. Izumi avait fait confiance à Kiichi et avait signé un contrat qui le mettait sous la protection des Aoe. Avec le temps, Izumi avait commencé à guérir. Bien qu'il donne son corps à d'autres hommes ceux-ci étaient clients et soumis à un contrat très stricts par Reiji. Si le jeune homme avait été relâché de l'hôpital sans ce soutient il serait allait dans la rue pour obtenir ce que son esprit voulait. Revivre ce jour qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas et qui le tourmentait sans relâche. Le revivre pour comprendre et peut-être arriver à échapper à son cauchemar de lui-même. Avec Reiji et Kiichi, Izumi ne risquait plus rien.

En le voyant se remettre malgré les circonstances, Reiji avait comprit à quel point ce qu'il avait construit été plus un refuge que l'usine de prostitution que Shougo avait commencé un jour.

Ce jour-là, il avait pris totale responsabilité de son héritage. Sachant que s'il n'était pas celui aux commandes un autres viendrait qui serait peut-être, même sûrement, comme Shougo: un destructeur avide. Alors Reiji était devenu le propriétaire qui possédait toutes ces vies et faisait en sorte qu'ils soient tous saufs sous sa bannière. Aoe était peut-être le nom de famille d'un homme détesté mais le pouvoir qu'avait eu ce nom avait beaucoup servi et avait été sublimé avec les années grâce aux deux frères. Propriétaire vraiment était un titre empli de sens, double sens, donné avec honneur à un homme d'honneur.

"Kanbayashi-sensei est arrivé." Répondit Haruomi. Normalement il était toujours aux côtés de Kiichi ou à s'occuper de la maison des Aoe, mais Kiichi était à l'hôpital et Reiji avait besoin d'une personne de confiance pour aller chercher leur meilleur client, leur spécial VIP (very important person = personne très importante).

"Fais le entrer. Shuuhei aurait besoin de ton aide pour finir la révision des contrats de printemps." Ces contrats faits au printemps étaient revus chaque année à la même période. La tâche était longue mais en valait la peine quand un de ses employés était suffisamment remis sur pied pour prendre le chemin de vie qu'il avait toujours voulu. Au contraire de Shougo, Reiji n'empêchait personne de quitter leur travail et ne faisait pas de leur vie un enfer ensuite. Haruomi fit entrer un vieil homme vêtu d'un kimonos gris taillé à la perfection pour montrer son standing en haute société. Il tenait à la main un éventail qui, Reiji savait, ne le quittait jamais. Se levant respectueusement Reiji accueilli le vieil homme, ami de sa famille depuis des années. Il attendit de voir Kashima se glisser hors de la pièce et fermer la porte avant de s'adresser à son invité.

"Kanbayashi-sensei. Je vous suis reconnaissant de vous être déplacé." Il s'inclina profondément puis offrit un siège au vieil homme.

Agitant son éventail gentiment pour se donner de l'air, le plus âgé s'installa avec un hochement de tête en remerciement et refusa la tasse de thé tendue avant d'annoncer:

"J'ai entendu d'intéressantes rumeurs sur vos dernières activités Reiji. Et bien que je ne les crois jamais sans preuve, celles-ci sont trop importantes pour être ignorée."

"Si vous parlez de mes recherche sur un homme d'un certain nom présent au Japon... Les rumeurs sont vraies."

"Mais qu'elles sont vos raisons? Je vous ai dit le jour où vous avez eu besoin de mon aide que cette société devait rester secrète. Que vous n'aviez pas le pouvoir d'en apprendre plus et que ce que vous en saviez était déjà trop."

"Vous êtes un ami précieux Kanbayashi-sensei. Kiichi et moi devons beaucoup à votre aide après la mort de notre père."

"Mais... ?"

"J'ai toujours pris vos conseils en compte et évité tous les dangers dont vous m'avez prévenu. Mais... pour une fois je dois affronter ce danger. Cet homme dont j'essaie d'apprendre plus porte probablement le sang Aoe."

Le vieil homme resta sous le choc de cette révélation. Il n'avait pas prévu en venant d'entendre ça.

"Que voulez-vous dire Reiji?"

"L'une des enquêtes confiées à l'ancien détective de mon père était pour trouver une jeune femme que mon père avait acheté pour quelques nuits et qui avait disparue avec son époux sans avoir reçu paiement."

"Suffisant pour rendre Shougo curieux." Commenta Kanbayashi-sensei.

"Sauf qu'elle et son mari étaient introuvables jusqu'à il y a peu. Le détective m'a contacté avec des nouvelles. Cela concerné un fils qu'elle aurait eu et qui serait né environ neuf mois après l'affaire avec mon père."

"Un frère?" Fit le plus âgé surpris. "Impossible."

"Et pourtant." Fit Reiji. "Malgré les précautions habituelles mon père a été victime de ce minuscule pourcentage qui fait qu'aucune protection n'est parfaite. Pour quelle raison sinon la femme aurait-elle fuit avec son mari sans réclamer son du? Enfin le mari aurait réclamé... elle était plus une victime dans toute l'histoire."

"Je vois." Répondit son invité. "Quel est le nom de l'homme? J'utiliserais le droit d'entrée que je possède dans cette société pour en apprendre autant que possible. Mais je vous préviens dés maintenant: si cet homme refuse d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec votre famille, je ne pourrais rien vous donner sur lui et vous devrez tout arrêter. Cette fois le danger serait bien plus grand pour vous que dans nos cercles habituels." Voyant le regard têtu de l'autre il interrompit: "Non. Cette société a le pouvoir de vous faire totalement tomber en quelques heures, sans effort. De vous détruire si vous êtes jugé un danger pour leurs vies."

Le sérieux du vieil homme, ses yeux pleins d'angoisses pour l'avenir de Reiji et des siens, ainsi que la conviction dans ses paroles en dirent plus à Reiji qu'il n'aurait voulu en savoir. Et pourtant il devait réussir cette mission. Il s'agissait de sa famille. Si le temps venait où il sentait un trop grand risque était pris, il abandonnerait. Il espérait juste que cela viendrait le plus tard possible ou pas du tout. Il hocha la tête positivement, acceptant les mots de cet ami si précieux à sa famille.

Kanbayashi-sensei soupira tristement. Il avait lu les intentions de son hôte et ne pouvait rien faire de plus. A part peut-être convaincre ce 'frère' découvert de voir Reiji et Kiichi avant de se décider. Peut-être alors les Aoe seraient-ils reçu comme connaissance de la société secrète et contacts entre le monde magique et le monde mondain. Il suffirait que la rencontre ait de cette magie qui lie parfois des familles, pour que tout soit révélé. Il savait que Reiji et son frère étaient des personnes de confiances qui e trahiraient pas les sorciers. En plus du fait que tout mondain prêtait serment de silence en entrant dans le monde magique.

"Son nom?" Reprit le vieil homme.

"Prince." C'est tout ce que le détective a pu tirer de ses sources.

Kanbayashi-sensei cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis: "c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui?" Dans son étonnement il n'essaya pas de cacher sa réaction à l'autre.

"Kanbayashi-sensei?" Fit Reiji en se redressant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, intéressé.

"Enfin... si c'est bien celui que je pense la tâche va être encore plus difficile. Je ne devrai même pas être surpris. Il a un caractère parfait pour entrer dans votre famille." Apercevant le doute dans les yeux de Reiji il reprit: "Rien à voir avec votre père. Rien de plus que l'apparence sombre et sévère. Des yeux d'Onyx, des cheveux tout aussi noirs, grand et digne. Pour le reste, un savant mélange de froideur comme la votre dans les moments importants, l'attitude protectrice de Kiichi mais cachée sous un extérieur insensible. Un avide désir d'échapper à la destinée choisie par un autre. Un profond besoin d'une famille à aimer et pour l'aimer."

"Vous semblez bien le connaître..."

"Pas du tout. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré." S'amusa l'invité. 'Seulement, son nom est l'un des plus prononcé dans le pays en ce moment. Du moins le nom qu'il a aujourd'hui. Prince est..."

"Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère je sais. Mais rien n'apparaissait sous celui de son père."

"Plutôt normal. Il a pris un autre nom avant d'entrer dans le pays. Il a été adopté dans une famille importante pour sa sécurité. Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit. Et avant que vous n'essayez de tirer plus de moi... sachez que si j'arrive à le contacter ce sera son choix et non le mien de vous en dire plus."

"Avec cette discussion je me sens si proche de toutes les réponses qu'il me faudrait." Commenta Reiji.

"Cette fois il vous faudra être patient Reiji. La décision n'est plus entre vos main. Mais... je sais qui est cet homme et peut le rencontrer. S'il accepter puis qu'il confirme être votre frère, ce dont il a le pouvoir de vérifier et qu'il a sûrement déjà fait, alors il y a une grande chance que vous puissiez organiser une réunion de famille bientôt. Juste... soyez patient." Finit Kanbayashi.

Fermant les yeux pour penser un instant Reiji donna sa réponse en s'inclinant malgré sa position assis: "Je vous confie le destin de cette rencontre Kanbayashi-sensei. Je sais que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir."

Le vieil homme se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme au corps courbé. Posant une main sur la tête de Reiji en signe d'amitié il dit: "Je ne vous décevrez pas Reiji. S'il est en mon pouvoir d'ouvrir ces portes pour vous, je le ferai." Sur ces mots le vieil homme recula et se retourna, sortant de la pièce.

Reiji soupira en levant la tête. Il s'appuya sur le dossier du fauteuil et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la grande baie vitrée de son bureau. Tellement de choses dépendaient de ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Sa famille en dépendait. La crainte d'un autre Shougo avait au moins été effacée par la description fournie par son invité. Mais s'il le frère inconnu était quelqu'un de bien, voudrait-il les rencontrer? Tous les crimes prêtés au nom Aoe reviendraient-ils les tourmenter en effrayant ce frère? Quelqu'un utiliserait-il ce nom contre eux? Comme avait été le cas pour son jeune époux Nayoa qui avait failli être séparé de lui? Et si leur nom ne les séparait pas avant même qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés... les circonstances de sa naissance ne pousseraient-elles pas l'homme à ne pas les approcher? Sa mère avait été vendu par son père adoptif. Il y avait tant de si. Tout ce que Reiji savait été que s'ils avaient un frère là dehors, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser 'seul'. Reiji et Kiichi avait appris qu'une famille était importante qu'elle soit de sang ou choisie. Mais si elle était de sang alors il ne fallait pas la lâcher. Car elle était donnée aux premiers jours de vie, à chérir coûte que coûte. Ensuite la vie brisait ou cémentait ces liens.

"Propriétaire?" Fit la voix d'Haruomi qui était de retour.

"Dis à Kiichi que Kanbayashi-sensei fera ce qu'il pourra." Ces mots suffirait à son frère pour comprendre que ce n'était plus entre leurs mains. Mais qu'un individu de confiance avait pris le relais.

Haruomi quitta le bureau laissant la place à son frère Shuuhei portant les contrats révisés. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre son autre moitié, celui qu'il avait finalement épousé après que leur type d'union ait été reconnue légale. Enfin... Kiichi trouverait bien quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit en attendant plus de nouvelles. Haruomi finirait probablement dans un lit avec un mari très demandant ou sur toute surface disponible que choisirai Kiichi. Quel meilleur moyen de ne pas penser à ses problèmes après tout. Haruomi ne s'en plaignait pas mais son époux était un véritable petit diable. Il aurait de la chance de ne pas être attaqué en public pour faire rougie les nouvelles infirmières qui n'avaient toujours pas compris que Kiichi était pris. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Haruomi n'était pas certain que son mari ne ferait justement pas cette chose précise... Il ne saurait pas tant qu'il n'irait pas le rejoindre. Et comme rien ne le déciderait à ne pas voir son mari il subirait ses plans comme il en avait l'habitude.

o

o

o

Kanbayashi-sensei entra dans sa voiture ce soir-là après avoir visité toutes ses connaissances du monde sorcier. Il avait été introduit à cette 'société secrète' à la mort de son fils. Son héritier avait été tué par le sorcier noir sévissant en Angleterre plusieurs décennies plus tôt. Voldemort avait à l'époque voulu tester les eaux internationales. Voir si les communautés magiques du reste du monde

pouvaient tomber sous sa coupe avant l'Angleterre ou non. Le fils de Kanbayashi avait été marié à la fille cracmol (non magique) d'un couple sorcier. Pour cette raison elle avait fait parti des cible privilégiée du sorcier noir. Son fils avait simplement défendu son épouse, la protégeant des tortures que les attaquants avaient prévu. Kanbayashi était arrivé alors que ces inconnus en manteaux noirs et masques blancs disparaissaient de la demeure. Les voir ainsi s'évanouir dans l'air et être témoin de cette marque au-dessus de la maison: ce serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne, l'avait paralysé sur place. Il n'était resté ainsi qu'une minute avant que d'autres apparaissent sur le terrain devant la maison comme par magie. Des japonais vêtus d'uniformes de combats ninjas dont il apprit plus tard qu'ils étaient une force spéciale de sorciers de première défense dans leur pays. Kanbayashi ayant reprit ses esprits s'était précipité dans la maison. Il ne savait pas que la seule raison pour laquelle les hommes ne l'avait pas traité comme un possible danger était que les sorciers du Japon apprenait tout du gouvernement et des célébrités japonaises mondains et de ce fait l'avait reconnu. Kanbayashi avait trouvé le corps de son fils serrant celui de sa jeune épouse. Le couple aurait eu l'air endormi si ce n'était pour les traces de sangs sur leurs vêtements déchirés. Leurs visages pourtant avaient l'air si paisibles. Il ne saurait jamais que le couple avait vu venir ses derniers moments non avec peur mais avec soulagement que leurs tortures s'arrêtent. Tout ce qu'il aurait en mémoire était le dossier médical décrivant les fractures et autres blessures. Et l'espoir que l'expression sur leur visage voulait vraiment dire qu'ils étaient en paix quelque part dans le ciel. Parmi les autres étoiles.

Le Japon ne faisait rien comme les autres pays. Ici on n'effaçait pas la mémoire de tous ceux qui apprenaient l'existence des sorciers. Au contraire, il suffisait de prêter serment de silence et de devenir un contact entre les deux mondes. Magique et mondain. Kanbayashi avait été surpris du peu de personnes ayant accès à ce secret. Et soulagé de ne pas être seul et de ne pas avoir à chercher la vérité sur ce qui était arrivé. Il apprit plus les mois suivant qu'il n'aurait voulu savoir mais au moins on ne lui avait pas menti. C'est ainsi qu'il en était venu un jour à aider Reiji à retrouver l'un de ses employés enlevé par un sorcier et qu'il avait ouvert les portes de ce secret qui allait être révélé. S'il n'avait pas permis la libération de la victime, se faisant laissant glisser l'existence d'une société cachée, Reiji n'aurait pas su à qui demander de l'aide pour ce nouveau problème. Quoique connaissant les deux Aoe, ils auraient finis par mettre la main sur le secret tôt ou tard.

Kanbayashi sortit de sa mémoire lorsque la portière de sa limousine s'ouvrit brusquement. Il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui venait d'entrer et fit signe à son chauffeur que tout allé bien et qu'il pouvait fermer la fenêtre entre les parties avant et arrière.

"Lord Mesugachi." Commenta Kanbayashi calmement.

"Mon vieil ami." Fit l'autre homme. Il était aussi vieux, quoique paraissant plus jeune, sans doute grâce au sang sorcier dans ses veines. Il était vêtu d'un long kimono noir brodé d'un dragon argenté au niveau du torse. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient maintenus en un chignons serré sur le dessus de sa tête. Une plume argentée s'échappait de la coiffure et venait tomber sur le côté de son visage sévère. Son regard était froid et calculateur. Bien que Kanbayashi était l'un de ceux qui pouvait voir la chaleur réservée à quelques rares amis. L'homme avait eu une vie difficile. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... pensa Kanbayashi avant de se reprendre:

"Cela faisait longtemps Lord Mesugachi. Je ne pensais pas avoir le plaisir de vous revoir."

L'homme se pencha depuis le siège en face de lui et posa ses longues mains de chaque côté de la tête de Kanbayashi. Envahissant son espace d'une manière presque agressive. Avec un légère grognement le Lord répondit:

"Inutile de me jeter mes erreurs à la figure. Je sais très bien que mon absence dans ta vie est de ma propre responsabilité."

Kanbayashi sentit son coeur se serrer: "Je t'ai fait choisir entre ton désir de vengeance et... mon amitié. C'est autant ma..." Il ne pu finir sa pensée avant qu'une bouche qui ne s'était jamais posée sur lui vienne fermer la sienne en un baiser. Quand il pu reprendre sa respiration l'autre homme le regardait d'un air passionné qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré.

"Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ça mon ami." Dit le Lord en caressant le visage âgé. Il sourit à l'air consterné de l'autre.

"Kanbayashi. Ce jour-là, j'étais si près de me venger de l'homme qui avait détruit ma fille que j'en ai oublié tout le reste. Tu m'as retenu par deux fois. La première lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Et le voir mourir peu de temps après a failli me rendre fou. Je perdais toute chance de le faire souffrir. Puis la seconde fois quand j'ai voulu m'en prendre à ce qui restait de lui: ses fils. Mais tu avais raison. J'avais oublié que ma fille étais la mère de l'aîné. J'avais oublié qu'il portait son sang à elle aussi. J'aurai pu le blesser sans ton intervention."

"Tu n'avais jamais rencontré ses fils. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun avec cet homme." Murmura Kanbayashi.

"Mais tu étais le seul à pouvoir m'arrêter. Après ça... je n'étais pas prêt à oublier ma rage. J'avais vu ma fille perdre toute raison. Elle m'avait coupé de sa vie pour l'épouser. J'ai appris bien plus tard ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire pour le garder alors qu'il allait divorcer. Mais lorsqu'elle a essayé de le tuer plutôt que de le laisser partir, se fichant totalement de son fils, et qu'il l'a faite enfermée... je suis allé la voir et j'ai vu la folie dans ses yeux. Elle ne parlait que de cet homme. J'aurai du me rendre compte alors qu'elle ne pensait même pas au fils dont il avait gagné la garde. Tous les plans que ma fille faisait n'était plus que des moyens de reprendre cet homme à ses côtés. Elle ne disait rien de Kiichi. Pour moi rien ne me reliait à l'enfant. Il n'était que le fils de Shougo. De celui que je détestais. Si je ne pouvais plus avoir Shougo je devais au moins détruire son sang."

"Et maintenant?" Demanda Kanbayashi toujours pressé contre le dossier de la voiture.

"J'ai mis des années à voir ce que tu avais voulu me montrer. Et je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas compris sans les récents évènements. Je me suis tenu à l'écart de mon petit-fils et son frère, observant de loin leurs actions. J'étais mitigé de les voir gérer l'héritage de cet homme hais. Les voir diriger ce que Shougo avait créé me faisait détester l'idée d'être en leur présence. Au cas où je surveillait, prêt à faire de leurs vies un enfer s'ils faisaient du mal à qui que ce soit. Mais jamais ce jour n'est venu. Ma rage s'est abattue. Pourtant j'avais passé tant de temps à maintenir la distance que je ne savais plus comment essayer d'entrer dans leurs vies. Et je n'étais pas certain de ne pas être rejeté. Cette partie de moi qui ne supportait pas de voir ce qu'il restait de Shougo n'a pas aidé mes décisions non plus." Fit l'homme en maintenant son regard sur l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis?"

Lord Mesugachi rit alors à gorge déployée. L'ironie de ce dernier mois ravivant plus d'émotions qu'il n'avait eu toutes ces années dans l'ombre.

"Leur frère a sauvé ma famille."

Kanbayashi se redressa, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sorcier.

"Comment?" Fit-il avec étonnement.

"La fièvre du dragon est revenue cette année. Nous étions en train de perdre la moitié de notre population. De nombreux de mes cousins, neveux et nièces en étaient victimes."

"La cure du maître de potion. Alors j'avais raison? Severus Black est bien leur frère?"

"Oui, il l'est. Je n'ai su ce fait qu'en recevant la demande de celui qui l'avait adopté pour des informations sur les Aoe. Je n'ai accepté de donner ce que j'avais que pour deux raisons: payer ma dette envers l'une des familles dont cette personne était l'héritier et à condition qu'il me dise pourquoi il voulait mon dossier sur eux. Quand il m'a dit que Severus Black était leur frère... j'ai cru que mon coeur s'était arrêté. Cela fait trois ans maintenant que les sorciers ne parlent plus que de ce maître de potion anglais qui fait des miracles. De ce qu'il a vécu dans son pays. Tout est connu de son passé et des ses choix et actions. Ses erreurs aussi bien que ses accomplissements. J'avais pensé bien avant qu'il ne vienne vivre au Japon avec cette potion miracle que ce serait un honneur de le rencontrer. Sachant tout ce que je savais de lui, je pensais qu'il était digne de tous les honneurs que le Japon lui donnait. Apprendre sa parenté était un choc qui m'a réveillé. J'ai pu comparer sa vie à celle de ses frères. J'ai pu voir ce que j'avais refusé jusque là: tout le bien qu'ils ont fait autour d'eux. D'accord Reiji est à la tête de cette entreprise peu respectueuse..." Il s'arrêta au regard outragé de l'autre homme... dont il se rappela alors qu'il était en contact avec Reiji et le fameux club de rencontre. Il cligna des yeux et reprit. "Malgré son travail il a pris soin d'un certain nombre de personnes que seules ses méthodes pouvaient aider. Des gens plein de bonté qu'il a remis sur leurs pieds. Kiiji est un docteur dans le meilleur hôpital de la ville. Et Severus a sacrifié toute sa vie pour sauver tout un pays et plus si on pense à ce qu'aurait fait Voldemort une fois l'Angleterre sous sa coupe."

"Des jeunes hommes d'honneur." Dit Kanbayashi en fermant les yeux. "Tu sais qu'il est peut-être trop tard?"

"Pour que je sois accepté par mon petit-fils et sa famille? Oui. Pour leur donner ce coup de main et avoir peut-être une chance avec ton aide? Je peux leur faire ce cadeau au moins. Et aussi..." fit-il en caressant la joue de l'homme en face de lui.

"Et aussi?" Demanda Kanbayashi. Sa respiration presque difficile dans l'atmosphère lourde de la limousine. Ou peut-être étais-ce l'assaut de sensations et sentiments sur ses sens?

Lord Mesugachi se pencha à nouveau et embrassa à nouveau Kanbayashi. Il s'écarta le temps de murmurer: "Et aussi de te retrouver." avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de l'autre.

Kanbayashi pensa juste avant d'être emporté par le baiser: 'peut-être y a-t-il une chance après tout pour un meilleur lendemain. Pour Kiichi, Reiji, Severus... et peut-être aussi pour moi?'

o

o

o

**

* * *

**

**Note auteur: Ma muse voulait vraiment mettre Kanbayashi-sensei. Parce que depuis que je l'ai vu apparaître dans le manga je me demandais souvent quelle était son histoire à lui. Ma muse a pris mes pensées comme raison de lui donner une vie en rapport avec les deux séries de livres. Il vient de Love Mode mais a sa place dans Harry Potter aussi après ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre. Je dois juste demander à ma muse pourquoi elle revient juste pour cette histoire. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elle fonctionne. Lol.**


	6. Une vie Un printemps Part 3

**Une vie Un printemps 3  
**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Couples:**

**Harry/Drago (mariés)**

**Neville/Luna (mariés)**

**Remus/ surprise (^^)  
**

**Notes Auteur: **

**J'**étais en train de relire Love Mode lorsque ma muse m'a frappée (j'ai une migraine en séquelle...)

**C**entré sur Remus et Neville. L'inspiration de ma muse l'a voulu ainsi... toujours pas la grande rencontre entre les trois frères... Mais une rencontre tout court qui va changer la vie de Remus et que les fan de Love Mode pourront apprécier (j'espère ^^).

**S**i vous ne connaissez pas Love Mode, j'espère que ma présentation des personnages sera assez pour que l'introduction ne perturbe pas l'histoire.

**P.S:** les sorciers anglais sont très mal vus dans ce chapitre... je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est sorti comme ça... oups ^^

* * *

**Une vie Un printemps 3**

**o**

**o**

**o**

La femme assise dans l'une des multiples chaises de la salle d'attente... avait été très calme. Si calme entre les murs froids depuis toutes ces semaines qu'elle avait passé à aller et venir de chez elle à cet endroit.

Pas un mot n'avait passé ses lèvres, pas un regard n'avait été noir de colère ou de rage. Elle était forte. Et cette force faisait toute sa triste beauté. Qu'ils étaient beaux ces parents emplis de craintes et désespoirs. Une force de la nature venant de leurs coeurs, de leurs âmes, soutenait leurs enfants... portait espoirs de vie et de guérison.

Cependant...

Il y avait un instant où tout s'écrasait autour d'eux, où le pilier qu'ils étaient ne pouvait plus tenir. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tenir:

Leur enfant était mort.

Entre ces quatre murs qu'étaient les hôpitaux de toute sorte, tout le monde ne guérissait pas. Tout le monde ne mourrait pas non plus. Il y avait des 'miracles', des joies inespérées. De belles histoires.

Mais pour cette femme là, le jour se terminait en ténèbres. Sa vision si trouble non de larmes mais d'un cerveau qui s'était arrêté de fonctionner... à l'écoute de quelques mots.

Et sa douce beauté de force s'effondrait alors dans une puissante tempête. Elle qui avait été si calme et solide...

Elle ne se rappellerait jamais comment elle avait réagi. Ni ses cris de pertes et peines, ni ses mots de colère et désespoir. Tout ce qui resterait dans sa mémoire était la douleur: l'infinie vague d'un mal noir intolérable. Tout son être rempli de cette rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir... L'injustice de perdre le plus précieux trésor de son âme.

Et puis... dans la nuit qui l'envahissait. Si froide et sombre... une douce chaleur, hésitante, puissante... La femme se sentait entourée et bercée. Une lumière qui l'avait atteinte où nulle autre n'aurait pu.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sa tête retenue sous un poids inconnu, elle leva ses mains tremblantes et douloureuses. Surprise d'y voir du sang, le sien. Elle se demanda comment elle s'était blessée. Puis réalisa la raison avant même du comment. Son coeur avait explosé et avec lui elle avait frappé de toutes ces forces qu'elle ne pouvait plus donner à son enfant mort. Elle avait physiquement frappé l'un de ces murs maudits. Elle était juste heureuse de n'avoir attaqué personne d'autre.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les bras qui l'enserrait avec tant de force mêlée de douceur. Elle remarqua avec horreur les marques de griffures, qu'elle savait instinctivement être sa faute. Mais comme sentant sa détresse et ses raisons, les bras se resserrèrent.

La femme ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses jambes n'avaient plus pour elle aucune fonction ni son esprit aucun sens. Où était le haut, le bas? Était-elle debout, assise?

L'autre, celui qui la retenait, celui qui avait pausé son menton sur sa tête dans un geste de tendresse infinie, ne la força pas à bouger. Être dans ces bras était comme être enfoui sous un tas de couverture, entouré d'un cocon de chaleur. Et cela faisait du bien. Elle n'était pas soudainement sur pieds, ni n'avait oublié ce qu'un docteur venait de lui annoncer. Cette présence avait juste brisé la prison de solitude qui l'avait faîte étouffer.

Elle avait été si seule pour toute cette épreuve. Et à la fin n'avait plus ce dernier lien à la terre, cette dernière famille qui lui était restée. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Elle n'avait plus cette force.

Et les bras autour d'elle la soutenaient. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas entre ces bras. Cela devrait suffire en attendant... qu'elle se remette? Elle ne savait pas. Ne savait plus rien. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Elle ne sentit pas les larmes tomber sur ses cheveux, d'une âme qui avait choisi d'être forte pour elle. Pour une inconnue.

Mais c'était là la voie qu'avait choisit Harry. Donner cette flamme en lui à ceux qu'il pourrait atteindre. Pas seulement guider les morts, mais aussi guider la vie qu'ils laissaient derrière. Parce que sa force à lui ne pouvait plus s'éteindre. Le pilier qu'il était avait découvert d'autres trésors à soutenir. Cette femme était l'un d'eux.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne rentra pas chez lui. Ni les jours suivants. Et s'il donnait à manger, et guidait les pas de la femme, il n'était pas seul dans cette tâche. Un homme l'entourait de ses bras chaque soir. Offrant l'énergie et l'amour dont il avait besoin. Drago avait depuis longtemps appris, pour lui, à servir ces autres qui avaient besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Ce faisant, Drago avait pris une place bien particulière aux yeux d'un dieu serpent qui n'avait jamais cessé d'observer le jeune homme qui l'avait réveillé un si lointain été. Drago était un compagnon digne de la flamme qu'était Harry. Être à ses côtés était un droit qu'il avait gagné par ses actions depuis le début de leur relation. Peu de personnes avaient été témoins de ce que le jeune Malefoy était devenu. Peu auraient pu croire qu'il possédait un coeur aussi grand sous ses airs méprisants.

Drago ne montrait sa véritable noblesse qu'à un petit nombre. Sa famille d'âme.

o

o

o

Remus marchait depuis des heures. Son esprit concentré sur la tâche dont il était chargé. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry, comme la lettre reçue deux jours plus tôt lui avait demandé. Il n'aurait pas agis de même s'il n'avait eu totale confiance en cette personne qui lui demandait de l'aide. Et il n'y avait au monde que quatre personnes pour qui il agirait ainsi: les trois hommes qui avaient été sa famille depuis trois ans... et cet homme qui était aussi un des leurs mais que les circonstances avaient gardé loin d'eux.

Aucun autre humain ou loup n'obtiendrait ce même droit de confiance de la part de Remus ou du moins pas à cet extrême niveau. Les membres de la famille Li étaient entrés dans la meute de Remus et il les aimait et les respectait un peu plus chaque jour. Cependant, comme arrivait dans la nature des meutes de loups, il y avait une hiérarchie. Remus était alpha, père loup, à la place que Harry lui avait permis d'avoir alors qu'il avait lui-même le pouvoir et la force nécessaire pour ce rang. Mais malgré tout ce que Harry possédait qui faisait de lui un alpha, le jeune homme avait aussi une destinée qui le rendait précieux aux yeux de sa famille et du monde. Un futur et des devoirs qui faisaient de lui un être à protéger et aimer par-dessus tout. Un alpha loup devait être prêt à se battre constamment contre ceux qui voulaient son rang et devait aussi toujours veiller sur les siens.

Harry devait se concentrer sur ce que le don du dieu serpent faisait de lui. Et pour se faire, il devait être au centre d'une protection particulière. Il devait être soutenu à tous moments. Sa famille devait lui donner force et amour. Un alpha devait accepter qu'à tous moments il était la force de sa meute et non l'inverse. Harry avait besoin de chacun d'eux pour porter son destin sur ses épaules. Le jeune sorcier avait toujours eu besoin de leur amour.

Alors Remus était l'alpha. Le père, le frère, l'oncle. La force de sa famille. Bien que tous ses membres s'offrent mutuellement cette force, Remus en était le maître.

C'était un rôle qu'il prenait très au sérieux, que le loup en lui savourait depuis trois années. Et en ce jour, il accomplissait une partie de ce rôle pour l'un de ses petits. Ni Drago, ni Harry... mais pour celui qui avait été éloigné d'eux par une guerre qu'il avait du combattre, puis par ses études sous la coupe d'un maître dans son domaine choisi... puis plus récemment par un individu que tous les Black du Japon s'était pris à haïr passionnément.

Dumbledore avait encore blessé la famille de l'homme loup. Encore une fois ses manipulations avaient faillis détruire l'un des leurs. Le vieux sorcier avait essayé de regagner contrôle de l'un de ses pions. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à vraiment attraper ce pion particulier en premier lieu. Après tout, Neville Londubat avait eu la chance d'avoir une grand-mère très forte et opiniâtre. Elle l'avait gardé des manigances du vieil homme dés son plus jeune âge.

Cela n'avait empêché le désir qu'avait Dumbledore de retrouver ce que sa folie réclamait. Et cette folie voulait ceux qui auraient du être au centre de tous ses plans pour vaincre le mal et la magie noire... Ceux qui à la fin avait pris contrôle de leurs vies et avaient menés la guerre à sa fin. Dumbledore n'était plus vu depuis comme le gardien des sorciers, leur bienfaiteur. Et cette place lui manquait. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté ses échecs ni le fait qu'il n'était pas le plus puissant et responsable sorcier au monde.

Et comme il avait définitivement perdu ceux qui étaient maintenant les Black du Japon, Dumbledore s'était tourné vers le véritable enfant de cette prophétie qu'il avait gardé toute une décennie. Il avait donc fait réaliser au gouvernement magique anglais qu'ils venaient de perdre quatre grandes familles sorcières:

les Malefoy (qui malgré les actions de Lucius n'avaient rien perdu en pouvoir après que Drago ait défendu leur honneur dans la dernière bataille... il avait défendu les membres de l'ordre avec qui il avait combattu parce que son parrain lui avait fait comprendre que c'était se battre ou être torturé aux mains de Voldemort).

Les Prince, dont Severus était le dernier membre (et dont les accomplissements des dernières années en création de potion et remèdes avaient montré aux anglais qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur celui qui avait joué le rôle d'espion pour eux).

Les Black dont la réputation avait été rétablie par l'apparence de ce jeune Lord qui avait été élevé par Sirius Black (jeune homme qu'ils savaient maintenant avoir été choisi comme Lord Gris, une position de pouvoir encore plus respectée que le Lord Blanc... en grande partie parce que le Lord gris jugeait à égalité chaque sorciers et créatures du monde).

Et les Potter... dont Dumbledore laissa glisser qu'ils étaient les derniers descendants de Godric Griffondor lui-même (ce qui provoqua une vague de rage à la perte d'un tel héritage magique). Car tous savaient qu'aucune de ces familles ne reviendrait jamais en Angleterre... pour toute autre raison peut-être que de visiter le pays de leurs racines. Et certainement pas sans une escorte considérable pour les protéger des sorciers anglais. Sans compter ce Lord Potter-Black qui était le Lord Gris et qui avait prouvé à ceux qui se plaçaient sous son règne qu'il était plus puissant qu'aucun autre Lord de toute leur histoire... Lord blancs, gris et noirs compris. Les anglais ne savaient pas encore comment tant de puissance leur avait échappé ni comment et pourquoi il était resté caché d'eux.

C'était là quatre héritages de sang et de magie qui venaient de faire baisser le standing des anglais aux yeux du monde. Sans eux, les sorciers de ce pays n'avait plus leur puissance d'avant. Et la manière dont ils avaient fait fuir ces familles... et tout le gouvernement anglais se rendait compte qu'ils étaient entièrement responsable de cet atroce événement historique... était sans aucun doute ce qui avait tourné plus d'un regard méprisant dans leur direction de la part des familles magiques d'Occident et d'Orient. C'était aussi ce qui avait rassemblé les anglais sous une même bannière pour récupérer une autre famille tant qu'il était encore temps.

Une famille qui descendait aussi de Griffondor bien qu'en seconde position d'hériter derrière le Lord Potter: Les Londubat.

Depuis que Dumbledore leur avait ouvert les yeux sur ce point précis, les anglais n'avait eu de cesse de retrouver et de capturer Neville Londubat, son épouse Luna Lovegood (nom tout aussi précieux pour les anglais et dont ils avaient à peine réalisés qu'elle était aussi la dernière héritière de sa famille), et Lady Augusta (la grand-mère de Neville. Bien que certaines mauvaises langues n'étaient pas si sûres que la remmener en Angleterre soit bon pour eux).

Et donc...

Là commençaient tous les problèmes qui avaient poussé Neville à écrire à Remus et demander l'aide de l'alpha. Neville n'avait pas hésité à nommer le loup dans sa missive, parce qu'il savait l'importance que cette distinction aurait et qu'elle pourrait bien sauver la vie de sa famille naissante. Luna était après tout enceinte de six mois. Porteuse de tous les espoirs de Neville et Augusta pour un futur meilleur.

_Cher Alpha,_

_J'en appelle aujourd'hui au père de mon coeur, au gardien de mon frère et de notre grande famille. Bien que je n'ai pas comme vous tous pris ce nom qui vous réunis sous une même bannière, vous avez tous su faire de mon nom une branche de cet arbre qui a pris ses nouvelles racines au Japon._

_Londubat peut-être, mais mon coeur est Black de bout en bout. Quelle ironie qu'une entière famille de sorciers dit 'gris' soit nommée ainsi._

_Depuis trois ans je suis loin de vous. Mes lettres notre seul contact. Heureusement qu'un phénix que nous connaissons tous insiste toujours pour les délivrer chaque semaine. Mon amour pour chaque membre de notre famille n'a pu que grandir grâce à son aide précieuse._

_Cependant... Il est des choses insidieuses qui se sont produites. Des choses qui jusqu'à récemment nous ont été cachées à tous. Il semble que les anglais ait retenu leur leçon après avoir fait fuir leurs plus importantes familles magiques. Ils ont manigancés dans l'ombre pour capturer ceux qu'ils ont décidés étaient leur seul espoir d'un avenir moins sombre. Ironie encore... que cette même personne qu'ils voyaient comme leur unique sauveur soit encore une fois placé sous cette même appellation. Moi._

_Ils veulent à nouveau que je les sauve, bien que d'un tout autre danger. Ils ont peur. Ils sont terrifiés de ce grand trou béant dans leurs arbres de généalogie. Leurs arbres de pouvoir. Les Malefoy, les Prince, les Black et les Potter, étaient autant de chances d'enfants possédant un immense potentiel pour le monde magique anglais. Et tous ces enfants sont à jamais perdus pour eux. Les anglais désespèrent. Et dans leur désespoir ils frappent._

_Et ils blessent._

_Encore une fois._

_Ceux qui pourtant les ont déjà sauvés une fois._

_Remus... j'ai peur. Je suis terrorisé de les voir détruire ce qui m'est le plus précieux. Car ils ont trouvés le moyens d'y parvenir._

_Insidieux... détestables. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Eux et LUI. Ce monstre caché parmi les brebis. Il semble bien que Fumseck ait eu quelque pouvoir sur lui durant toutes ces années. Que notre très cher phénix ait su retenir emprisonnés les instinct les plus laids du vieil homme. Il n'est pas fou cet individu haïs. Son esprit est clair et tout aussi visionnaire que lorsqu'il s'est battu contre et a détruit Lord Grindelwald. Et sa nouvelle mission dans la vie, pour le bien de tous (tous les anglais du moins), est de faire revenir sur les terres anglaises le sang pur de sorciers puissants._

_Que je suis heureux que vous soyez tous dans un pays qui vous a rendus libres. Je ne vous souhaiterai pas cette position dans laquelle je me trouve. Cette fois-ci rien ne peut me sauver. Mais Luna... et grand-mère... elles peuvent encore fuir et être libres à vos côtés._

_C'est pourquoi j'en appelle à mon alpha, à mon père choisi. Parce qu'il est le seul qui possède ce pouvoir de les mettre à l'abri. J'étais devenu précieux à mon pays d'adoption, et quand toutes leurs tentatives de me secourir ont échouées, ils ont trouvés le moyen de protéger ce qui m'était le plus précieux. Une grande partie des raisons qui m'ont fait venir dans ce pays était le respect qu'ils donnent à toute créature. Ils ont su voir la magie de chaque race. Et cela va sauver ma famille aujourd'hui._

_Les loups-garous ont des droits ici. Des droits inaliénables que même les anglais ne peuvent nier dans ce territoire loin de chez eux:_

_'Tout loup-garou pourra, en vertu des pouvoirs que le peuple nous a donné, réclamer tout membre de sa meute qu'il soit de sang ou d'âme. Et notre devoir sera de les aider dans cette tâche et de faciliter chacune de leurs actions en ce but.'_

_'Aucun gouvernement, aucune loi, aucune force ne se tiendra entre le peuple loup-garou et ceux qu'ils nomment leurs. Si, toutefois, un gouvernement, une loi ou une force empêchent accès à un membre d'une meute, alors sera accordé un droit de Réunion à la race des Hommes-Loups. Si celui réclamant sa meute se trouve seul face à un danger à sa meute venant de l'un des Trois cités plus haut, la race des loups-garous à laquelle il appartient aura pouvoir et droit ce se réunir en une faction assez puissante pour annihiler l'adversaire.'_

_Je compte sur ces deux lois particulières pour donner une chance à ma petite famille. Et je demande à mon alpha, toi Remus, de venir réclamer ses droits sur Luna et Augusta._

_En cette seconde après avoir écris ces mots, je sais déjà que tu viendra ou enverra quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance. Et je ne peux te laisser dans le noir alors que ta vie ou une autre dépendra de ce que tu sauras de notre situation. Contre mon gré je me vois forcé de t'apprendre ce qui doit m'arriver. Ce que les anglais ont décidés doit être mon sort._

_Dans l'ombre de leurs coeurs égoïstes, les ministres, conseillés et autres participants actifs de la société anglaise, ont tissés leur toile. Ils se sont tournés vers les archives poussiéreuses des contrats magiques, qui contiennent à leur plus grand plaisir les contrats de mariages. Tous contrats passés par les ancêtres d'une famille se trouvent là. Et chaque clause de chaque contrat passé depuis le temps de Merlin a été passé au peigne._

_Là, entre de vieilles pages que j'aurai aimé voir se désintégrer sous leurs doigts, ma vie entière a été décidée. Toute union que les évènements ont empêchés d'être accomplie, et qui possédait une clause de 'report' vers un temps et une génération plus 'disponible' à ce mariage particulier, a été compilée dans un nouveau dossier._

_Et il a été révélé que les Londubat sont liés par d'anciens contrats à plus d'une centaines de famille différentes. Un quart n'a plus aucun héritier, un autre quart des héritiers sont à Azkaban, un autre sont tous mariés et sans descendances disponible pour l'instant... le dernier quart n'attend plus que moi. Tous les contrats ont été activés et je suis obligé de les reconnaître valide ou périr à cause de la magie imbue dans ces promesses faîtes par mes ancêtres._

_Je dois marier et donner un héritier à 25 jeunes femmes sélectionnées avec soin. Pour l'occasion unique, le gouvernement à autorisé la polygamie... uniquement pour moi. Pour que je leur donne de ce sang qu'ils désirent pour leur société de malheur. Les mariage se feront dés mon arrivée en Angleterre._

_Le seul bon point, et oui il en est un, est que dans leur empressement et leur joie hideuse ils ont oubliés de cimenter la venue de Luna et grand-mère. Ils n'ont rien fait pour les 'obliger' à venir, certains qu'ils étaient que ma femme me suivrait partout, comme toute bonne épouse se doit de faire. Surtout une épouse attendant un heureux événement. Grand-mère est de moindre valeur à cause de son 'grand âge' (et ce ne sont pas mes mots mais les leurs. Imagine les idées de vengeance de grand-mère depuis qu'elle les a entendus)._

_Je pars dans exactement quinze jours. Tu n'as que cette courte période pour arriver et saisir tes droits sur les deux femmes de ma vie. Fait vite je t'en prie._

_Que je puisse voir les visages défaits des sorciers anglais. Et surtout que je voie enfin les miens loin de tout danger._

_Je t'en prie._

_Ma seule erreur était de vouloir rester à moitié anglais pour ce pays que j'aime tant. Ce pays dont je n'aime plus que le côté moldu, et dont je hais chaque sorcier mêlé à cette farce qui va me détruire._

_Neville Londubat... Black..._

_P.S: Ceci est la dernière lettre que vous recevrez tous de moi. Tiens la secrète jusqu'à ce que tu ais mes deux bien-aimées avec toi. Je ne veux pas que Harry tente de venir pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à portée de Dumbledore. Pour sa sécurité, agit seul. Et après... soit l'une des épaules sur laquelle il va pleurer._

Stupide... idiot... petit louveteau. Avait pensé Remus en lisant ces derniers mots. Comme si le loup qu'il était allait laisser ces imbéciles gagner et prendre l'un de ses petits. Aucun chance. Si Neville avait baissé les bras face à ce qui semblait insurmontable, Remus lui avait tout juste retroussé ses manches. Dés que Fumseck était reparti réconforter son sorcier et sa petite famille, Remus était sorti de la maison.

Il n'avait croisé qu'une seule personne, une jeune fille au ventre grandissant et tenant une cuillère de glace au chocolat dans une main et un pot bien rempli de cette substance dans l'autre. Elle l'avait regardé, s'était écartée, et n'avait dit mot à personne de la maisonnée de ce qu'elle avait vu. Quand on lui demanda si elle avait vu Remus, elle pris une grande bouchée de l'aile de poulet dans son assiette... et marmonna qu'il était sorti manger dehors.

Dans les jours suivant, Remus mangeait souvent dehors... Sakura ayant partagé avec lui son 'presque mensonge'. Après tout, si Remus ne mangeait pas dans la maison à un repas, c'est qu'il mangeait dehors... s'il n'oubliait pas de se nourrir au milieu de ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir en premier lieu. Remus avait rit, et pris une décision: s'il était une personne de toute leur famille qui comprendrait la situation de Neville, étant passé elle aussi par un 'mariage forcé', c'était bien Sakura. Et peut-être que participer à sauver les Londubat l'aiderait à guérir un peu plus de ce qu'elle avait souffert.

Mise dans la confidence, la jeune fille s'était montrée particulièrement ingénieuse. Pendant qu'elle était prisonnière de son 'époux', durant les heures après la consommation de l'union et avant d'être sauvée, elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans une chambre en compagnie de deux autres femmes. Deux femmes de la famille, forcées elles aussi plusieurs années plus tôt. L'une d'elle avait même était là pendant près de vingt ans. Pour lui redonner espoir, alors qu'elle n'avait pour envie que de mourir, elles lui avaient chuchoté leurs histoires et leurs plans. Car un jour ne passait pas sans qu'elles inventent un nouveau plan pour s'enfuir. L'un de ces plans était l'un de ceux qu'elles prévoyaient tomberait à l'eau dans les semaines à venir. Parce que pour qu'il réussisse elles devaient contacter une personne qui ne serait au Japon que pour une courte période. C'était un homme qui acceptait une majorité de contrats en Chine et venait rarement au Japon. Il évitait surtout la ville dans laquelle se trouvaient les jeunes femmes. Alors elles n'auraient qu'une chance de prendre contact.

Cet individu travaillait avec un partenaire, à chasser les criminels que la police ne parvenait pas à attraper. Selon les circonstances il les capturait et les abandonnait sur place pour que les autorités les trouvent, et parfois il les tuait lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. La rumeur disait qu'il n'avait tué que trois fois dans toute sa carrière. Une première fois à ses débuts pour sauver sa vie. Une seconde fois dans cette même ville qu'il évitait pour sauver un l'otage de deux braqueurs de banque. Et la troisième le jour qui l'avait placé sous l'œil des sorciers.

Les femmes avaient découvert tout de cet individu en entendant le chef de la famille se plaindre de ce nouveau mondain qui avait appris de l'existence des sorciers. Il semblait que l'un de ses contrats pour arrêter un criminel en fuite l'avait placé en plein milieu d'un réseau de braconniers de créatures magiques rare. L'homme et son partenaire, malgré l'étonnement et l'incrédulité née d'avoir vu: un bébé dragon, un bébé licorne, un bébé phénix, et un enfant centaure, tous destinés à la collection d'un amateur de créatures qui pensait se créer son propre 'zoo magique'... avaient répondus aux appels désespérés du petit centaures dont les pleurs mêlés des noms de ses parents leur avaient brisé le coeur. Quelle que soit la race de ce petit être, il n'était qu'un enfant effrayé, quelqu'un à protéger. Ils avaient repris leurs esprits lorsque l'un des sorciers avait giflé l'enfant pendant que le mondain qui était leur cible échangeait une cage remplie d'une couvée de créatures qui ressemblaient terriblement à des sphinx miniatures contre une liasse de billets de banque.

Ayant vu les hommes sortir des 'baguettes' et les utiliser pour bâillonner et ligoter leurs captifs d'un simple mouvement et avec quelques mots. Des sortilèges? De la magie? Ayant réalisé qu'ils ne savaient rien du danger encouru s'ils agissaient contre ces individus, les deux partenaires avaient décidés qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul choix possible. Ils avaient sortis leurs armes et s'étaient placés à des endroits stratégiques à l'opposé l'un de l'autre afin d'embrouiller leurs cibles au moment de l'attaque. Puis, avec la vitesse que des années d'expérience leur avaient donné, ils avaient commencés à tirer.

Les sorciers braconniers, trop habitués à ne réagir qu'à la vue de sortilèges tout en couleurs et fortement visibles, étaient tombés comme des mouches. Le mondain au milieu d'eux avait été si surpris de les voir s'effondrer au sol sans raison apparente (les armes utilisées contre eux avaient des silencieux) qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'où il était lorsque la dernière balle, que les deux hommes lui avaient réservées parce qu'il était le moins dangereux de tous ceux présents, le toucha au centre du front.

Il avait fallu moins de cinq minutes pour que tous les criminels soient hors d'état de nuire. Après, les deux 'chasseurs' étaient sortis de leurs cachettes pour rejoindre la 'ménagerie' étrange qui avait fait silence durant l'assaut. Des regards effrayés s'étaient tournés vers les deux inconnus. Le plus âgé s'était agenouillé devant l'enfant moitié cheval qui s'était écroulé par terre après avoir été frappé. Les 'magiciens' n'avaient pas pris la peine de le faire taire après ce coup qu'il avait reçu parce qu'il avait perdu connaissance pour quelques instants. Alors quand le nouvel homme se plaça si près de lui, l'enfant se recroquevilla et murmura des suppliques de ne pas le frapper. Il ne pouvait croire encore que ceux qui avaient mis à bas ses kidnappeurs étaient là pour l'aider. Surtout à la vue des pistolets qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains. Il était peut-être jeune et d'une communauté loin de tout humain, mais les siens lui avaient déjà enseigné ce qu'étaient les armes à feu et qu'il fallait les craindre.

Mais l'homme se contenta de poser une main sur le bras que le jeune avait placé devant son visage pour se protéger. Et ignorant les tremblements encore plus fort du petit être, l'inconnu caressa le bras d'une manière simple et étrangement réconfortante. Ayant obtenu l'attention du petit, le mondain avait demandé qui ils pouvaient appeler à l'aide pour eux et de quelle manière. Sur une indication hésitante du jeune centaure, il avait fait passer l'une des baguettes sans aucune hésitation ni aucune crainte donnant à l'enfant pouvoir sur sa vie, finissant ainsi de le rassurer sur ses intentions.

Et il appris que lancer un appel à l'aide pendant qu'on tenait l'un de ces morceaux de bois magiques faisait apparaître une petite armée de 'sorciers' prêts à toutes les situations. Et si lui et son jeune partenaire s'étaient retrouvés paralysés le temps que les nouveaux arrivants questionnent les jeunes victimes, ce n'était pas si important que ça une fois la journée terminée. Parce que les deux mondains avaient été introduits à un monde si magiques qu'une partie de leurs coeurs avait retrouvé une étincelle d'espoir que leurs vies difficiles leur avaient arraché. Ayant prêtés serments et étant liés à cette 'société secrète' ils s'étaient vus proposés une collaboration très avantageuse: si les sorciers avaient besoin d'eux, ils seraient intégrés à une force d'assaut spéciale en tant que tireurs d'élites. Pendant que la police sorcière attaquerait avec magie, eux feraient comme ils venaient d'agir ce jour-là. Leurs armes avaient après tout été très efficaces. Et malgré le mélange des communautés magiques avec les mondains, les sorciers criminels pensaient rarement que ceux envoyés pour les arrêter pouvaient être ainsi armés. C'était un avantage dont ils sauraient jouer.

Cette histoire qui avait été entendue par deux femmes désespérées et récitée à une toute jeune fille terriblement blessée, était ce qui avait conduit Remus à marcher si longuement dans les rues de la ville. Si longuement que son esprit avait vagabondé, remmenant à la surface les souvenirs des derniers jours, de ce qui semblait être une éternité. Car déjà il avait perdu quelques jours de cette quinzaine avant que Neville ne lui soit arraché.

Il espérait seulement que ses actions des derniers jours allaient lui apporter l'aide voulue. Car il avait un plan et il ne pouvait rien faire sans ces deux mondains qui semblaient accomplir des miracles depuis qu'ils étaient associés aux sorciers.

Après avoir entendu le récit de Sakura, il avait contacté le ministre lui-même, qui après avoir été informé de la dernière situation était préparé à aider autant qu'il pourrait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée de gagner un autre puissante famille anglaise... mais plutôt tout à voir avec le respect grandissant que les Black faisaient naître au Japon pour leur famille. Et c'était bien peu demander après tout ce que le maître de potion Severus Black avait fait pour eux. Et étant donné que leurs venues au Japon était entièrement due au Lord Gris Harry Black, et que Neville était son frère de coeur... alors oui le ministre comptait bien donner un coup de main.

Le ministre avait pris contact avec les deux mondains, et rendez-vous avait été donné. Sauf que l'une des conditions à venir dans cette ville bien particulière du Japon, était que le sorcier qui souhaitait les engager devrait prendre un parcours bien particulier de façon à perdre toute personne qui essaierait de le suivre. Le secret était d'importance pour les deux mondains. Ils n'avaient aucun problème avec les autorités mondaines ni avec celles magiques, cependant ils essayaient de se cacher d'une personne pour une raison inconnue. Peu importait car ce que Remus voulait le plus à cet instant était d'arriver à destination et ne se préoccuper que d'aider son petit en danger.

Bientôt, il pris un petit chemin cabossé qui le mena à une ancienne église calcinée. Elle était en ruine, victime d'un incendie remontant sans doute à plusieurs années. Un grillage en aurait empêché l'accès de ce côté s'il n'avait été en lamentable condition. Un large trou se trouvait exactement où la carte qu'on lui avait fourni le plaçait. Le loup sentit l'air autour de lui, il y avait du danger mais pas tourné vers lui, plus comme un piège prêt à se refermer sur quiconque voudrait du mal à ceux qu'il venait rencontrer. D'un pas sûr il se dirigea vers l'immense porte brulée. Le bois avait été d'une si grande qualité que le feu n'avait rien fait de plus que les noircir. Les gongs n'étaient pas assez endommagés pour bloquer l'accès à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le bruit inquiétant que l'ouverture fit ne ralentit en rien l'effort de Remus d'atteindre son but. Rien ne lui faisait peur, ou du moins rien ne lui faisait plus peur que l'idée de perdre l'un de ses louveteaux.

Alors les vieux sons qui auraient étés parfaits dans un film d'horreur? N'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

Il s'avança dans la longue rangée couverte de détritus de bois, restes d'une voûte qui avait soutenu le plafond maintenant ouvert aux éléments.

L'homme loup sentait le regard posé sur lui. Un seul... le partenaire devait sans doute faire le guet. Protection que le loup appréciait. Remus restait droit et digne sous les yeux de l'inconnu. Il savait déjà où se tenait l'individu, derrière un rideau de fortune qui séparait la grande salle de messe aux parties plus communes de l'église (le rideau était une addition récente). Il semblait qu'en cet instant, Remus était jugé et que ce jugement était de la plus grande importance. Ce qui était en fait le cas, car les deux mondains avaient le choix des missions qu'ils acceptaient ou refusaient. Remus espérait que la sienne serait prise et non rejetée.

Dans son coin, ne cherchant en rien à se dissimuler mais profitant de l'ombre pour gagner un certain avantage sur ce probable client, le plus âgé des deux partenaires mondains observait. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le secret du monde magique, il avait rencontré des êtres surprenants mais aussi le plus souvent des êtres humains, bien que magiques, qui pouvaient être aussi vicieux ou aussi bons que tout autre humain sur terre. Alors il faisait toujours attention aux choix de ses emplois afin d'assurer son partenaire et sa propre survie. Bien que Iishin était à présent assez grands et capable pour se débrouiller tout seul, en tant que son aîné il avait depuis longtemps pris sur lui de le protéger. Et rencontrer les clients était l'une des précautions qu'il prenait. Son jeune partenaire avait quant à lui appris à faire avec ce côté protecteur du plus vieux. Le seul regret du jeune Iishin était son désir d'entrer dans le lit du plus vieux, et que ses tentatives avaient toutes étaient en vains. Iishin savait bien que le plus âgé ne le voyait que comme un petit frère agaçant.

Sortant de derrière le rideau, l'homme se dirigea à pas lent vers sa proie. Il avait tout d'un prédateur parti chasser. Ses cheveux longs châtains presque noirs cascadaient autour de son visage, s'arrêtant à sa mâchoire serrée. Ses yeux sérieux auraient parus froids si ce n'était pour une lueur curieuse que Remus eut du mal à reconnaître. Et si l'occasion avait été différente il aurait répondu de manière plus visible. Mais le moment ne s'y prêtait pas aussi retourna-t-il cette même lueur dans ses yeux préoccupés. L'humain était professionnel dans ses actions et réactions: il continua sa marche silencieuse, surprenant Remus par la qualité presque animale de l'individu. L'inconnu passa le plus large tas de débris devant lequel Remus s'était arrêté, ayant choisi ce point comme barrière protectrice dés son arrivée.

Face à face, les deux hommes se regardaient avec un intérêt grandissant. Il y avait quelque chose qui appelait chacun d'eux au plus profond. En cette seconde Ils savaient que leurs vies venaient de changer. Même s'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire pour le moment. Une main se tendit:

"Je suis Tien Lee."

"Remus." fut la réponse pendant que leurs mains se serraient, testant leur force et leurs qualités.

Un hochement de tête de Tien Lee et les deux hommes laissèrent tomber leurs mains avec reluctance. Tien Lee les dirigea vers l'un des rare bancs encore en état de soutenir leur poids. Dés qu'il fut installé il réalisa l'ironie de l'instant. C'était sur ce même banc qu'il avait reposé des années auparavant, blessé par balle et recevant des soins d'un hommes qu'il avait enlevé. Un homme dont il était tombé amoureux... Un homme dont le coeur était déjà pris par un autre.

C'était dans cette église que Tien Lee avait revu son frère jumeau après des années de séparation, et que leurs âmes s'étaient réconciliées alors que le feu détruisait tout autour d'eux. Ce même frère que son prisonnier aimait plus que tout au monde. Les retrouvailles avaient été une épreuve qu'ils avaient passés. Gardant de ce jour des cicatrices autant physiques que morales. Les guérisons n'étaient pas toutes sans douleur ni sans marque. Tien Lee n'avait eu que peu de marques visibles mais son coeur avait pensé qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne comme il aimait cet homme qui avait été son prisonnier. Et il avait aussi du laisser son frère jumeau blessé derrière lui, aux soins de cet homme que tous deux aimaient.

Aujourd'hui... il semblait bien que son coeur ait trouvé un nouvel intérêt. Et cette fois il avait la certitude que tout serait différent. Étrange que cela se produise alors qu'il pensait prendre sa 'retraite' de la partie 'mondaine' de son métier. Ne se concentrer que sur les rare et plus que bien payées missions du monde sorcier. Et peut-être trouver une activité qui ne le mènerait pas à fuir constamment et criminels et police qui n'aimait pas les individus qui comme lui faisaient justice sous contrats grassement payés. Quoique 'grassement' voulait juste dire mieux payé qu'un policier mais pas non plus richement.

"Quelle est la mission?" Demanda Tien Lee, se tirant de ses pensées pour s'occuper de ce qui était plus important.

Remus pris le temps de revoir le discours qu'il s'était préparé à donner, et s'aperçut que cela n'irait pas du tout. Que seule une honnêteté totale de toute l'affaire pourrait convaincre l'homme face à lui.

"Durant les leçons que vous avez reçu sur le monde sorcier, que vous as-t-on dit sur l'Angleterre et la dernière guerre?"

"La version japonaise." Fut la réponse directe.

Aussi étrange qu'elle soit elle expliquait actuellement tout ce qu'il savait. Tous les habitants du Japon et de tout autre pays, à part l'Angleterre qui avait enterré sa tête dans le sable, savaient que la 'version Japonaise' était l'entière vérité sur chaque participant de la guerre et toutes les erreurs commises par les anglais. La famille Black, la nouvelle version pas celle 'avant Harry Potter Black', était une part proéminente du récit. Dumbledore quant à lui y était peint sous un très mauvais jour.

"Mon fils adoptif, Harry Black, est aussi le frère de coeur de Lord Neville Londubat. Pour différentes raisons, dont un amour pour le pays d'Angleterre qui l'a vu naître, Neville avait gardé une double nationalité: celle de son nouveau pays et celle d'Angleterre. Les sorciers anglais s'en sont servis pour mettre en place un plan qui va le garder prisonnier entre leurs mains. Neville ne peut rien faire parce que ce qui le tient à leur merci est une série de très vieux contrats signés par ses ancêtres. S'il brise ces contrats, il mourra. Tout aurait été différent s'il n'était plus en partie anglais ou s'il avait intégré totalement le nouveau clan des Black. La création d'une nouvelle lignée aurait en soit annulé tout autre contrat."

"Quel est le but de notre rencontre alors?"

"Il y a dans chacun de ces contrats une clause qui y est placée automatiquement sans que personne n'y prête jamais attention. Une clause qui me permet de faire appel à vous."

Remus sortit une feuille soigneusement pliée de la poche de son jean. Il se prit à rougir quand Tien Lee suivit des yeux ses mouvements et regarda son corps un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait du. Donnant le papier à l'autre homme, il le regarda l'ouvrir et le lire avec attention.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage autrement froid. Le loup de Remus réalisa alors que ce prédateur était peut-être plus alpha qu'il n'était. Et l'idée de se soumettre ne lui déplaisait pas pour ce seul individu.

"Et personne n'a réalisé...?"

"Les sorciers anglais ne sont pas très observateur même quand leur vie en dépend."

"J'ai été en Angleterre avant d'apprendre l'existence du monde magique. Ce que j'ai vu des habitants de ce pays était plus aptes à capturer mon respect que ce que j'ai appris de sa partie sorcière."

"Les sorciers sont très 'en retard' de tout point de vue sur les mondains. Ils se sont laissés allés parce qu'ils avaient un pouvoir que d'autres n'avaient pas. Si ce n'était pour les anglais mondains je crois bien que je haïrais le pays tout entier. Mais je n'ai en horreur que les sorciers eux-mêmes. Peut-être qu'un jour ma famille pourra y retourner pour voir ce pays que nous aimons encore. Cela ne pourra arriver que si certaines personnes ne sont plus là pour faire de nos vies un enfer."

"Ce plan fera certainement de _leurs_ vies un enfer."

"C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Alors?"

"J'accepte. Les enlèvements m'ont toujours portés bonheur."

Si Remus trouvait cette déclaration étrange, il n'en dit rien. Trop occupé à ne pas rougir plus sous le regard révélateur de Tien Lee.

"J'ai besoin des détails des transports, contacts et plans de secours." Annonça Tien Lee.

"Pour le transport..." commença Remus avant qu'un flash n'annonce l'arrivée de celui qui s'était porté volontaire. "Voici Fumseck. Neville lui appartient." Oui Neville appartenait au phénix et non l'inverse. C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Et foie de phénix son sorcier serait sauvé.

"D'accord." Répondit l'autre homme le plus simplement du monde.

Clignant des yeux Remus reprit en sortant un nouveau papier:

"Ici se trouvent les noms des membres de clans lycanthropes qui vous aideront si vous annoncez que je vous envoie. Ils ne répondront qu'à un des leurs, ou un envoyé de l'un des leurs." Remus se trouva un peu inquiet de ce que penserait Tien Lee d'être aidé par des loups-garous... encore plus d'être engagé par un loup-garou. Mais encore une fois l'autre homme le surpris, le regardant droit dans les yeux et acquiesçant légèrement. Il n'y avait aucune horreur ni aucun recul. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple pour cet homme que d'accepter ce qui ne pouvait être changé comme étant parfaitement normal.

"Fumseck vous emmènera à l'une des places où vous pourrez les trouver. Quant à un plan de secours... il n'y en aura aucun. C'est un plan unique et il n'y aura aucune seconde chance. Un plan d'extraction pour vous mettre à l'abri par contre est assez simple: Fumseck vous attrapera et vous emmènera en sécurité s'il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Mais... vous êtes la dernière et seule chance pour Neville. Même s'il n'en sait rien. À vrai dire le plan ne réussira que parce qu'il n'en sait rien."

"Il est une chose qui va poser problème." Annonça Tien Lee.

"Neville lui-même?"

"Oui. Sa réaction sera ce qui fera échouer ou réussir la mission. J'ai une idée qui pourrait faire toute la différence. Je peux facilement obtenir le matériel nécessaire avec mes contacts au Japon. Ma crainte est pour lorsque Neville reviendra à lui. Il faudra absolument qu'il voit un visage ami dans les premières minutes, tant qu'il sera sous l'effet de ce que je veux utiliser. Sans quoi il pourrait très bien attaquer quiconque sera dans la même pièce que lui."

"Vous insinuez qu'il ne prendrait pas le temps de découvrir où il se trouve? Qu'il foncerait à l'aveugle?"

"Si mon plan marche, sa première réaction au réveil sera une rage sans limite. Pour que ce soit un véritable enlèvement, et qu'il résiste vraiment notre attaque, Neville devra croire qu'il n'est pas le seul en danger. Je devrai laisser glisser que sa femme est notre cible suivante."

Remus resta silencieux. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. La clause qu'il avait trouvé dans chaque contrat, grâce aux espions qui en avaient fait des copies pour lui sans que le gouvernement anglais ne s'en aperçoive, était très précise.

_'Dans le cas où l'une des parties attachées au contrat d'union, serait enlevée contre son gré avant le mariage par une troisième partie et quelle que soit la partie enlevée avant mariage contre sa volonté, l'union ne pourrait plus prendre place et de ce fait n'aurait plus aucune valeur. Le contrat serait annulé sans report possible sur une génération future.'_

Cette clause avait été incluse dans tous les contrats à une époque où les enlèvements étaient à la mode. Où les jeunes filles en âge étaient convoitées par plusieurs familles qui étaient prêtes à tout pour les avoir. Souvent ces jeunes victimes étaient alors forcées à épouser leurs kidnappeurs et/ou à porter leurs enfants avant d'avoir pu être secourues. Afin de ne pas vexer la famille des jeune filles, la clause concernait aussi l'enlèvement possible du jeune marié lui-même. Bien que cela ne soit jamais arrivé, cela avait permis d'éviter les vendettas qu'une rupture de contrat aurait entraînée. Puisque les deux parties du contrat étaient tenus à égalité dans ce passage particulier, aucun des deux camps ne pouvait accuser l'autre de quoi que ce soit.

Et comme la clause n'avait jamais été revue ou retirée, Remus pouvait aujourd'hui en profiter. Le tout était de faire en sorte que Neville soit capturé contre sa volonté. Il fallait qu'il résiste et refuse de suivre ses attaquants. Cependant le jeune homme s'était déjà fait à l'idée d'appartenir aux sorciers anglais jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et peut-être croirait-il que l'attaque était lancée par eux pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Le seule moyen de le faire se battre contre Tien Lee, était de lui faire croire qu'une personne qu'il aimait serait prise après lui. Il fallait que Neville ait vraiment peur le temps de cet enlèvement, afin que la magie reconnaisse la clause remplie et annule tous les contrats.

Remus aurait fait appel à des sorciers pour cette mission si les anglais n'avait pas déjà activés la magie d'un bracelet qui agissait de la même façon qu'un de ces bracelets que les mondains mettaient sur certains prisonniers qui sortaient de prison. La différence étant qu'au lieu de savoir où Neville se trouvait à tout moment, le bracelet empêchait toute personne autre que celles inscrites sur une liste secrète d'user de magie autour de Neville. Ni Portoloin, ni poudre de cheminette, ni même phénix, ne pouvaient transporter le jeune homme hors de leurs griffes depuis qu'il portait ce maudit bracelet. C'était la raison qui faisait des deux partenaires mondains le meilleur (et seul) choix pour accomplir la mission.

"Mieux vaut que son âme soit blessée pour une courte période plutôt qu'il soit pris et utilisé pour le restant de ses jours." Décida Remus. "Faîtes tout ce que vous pourrez pour réussir."

Tien Lee laissa ses yeux capturer ceux de l'homme loup. Se laissant porter par tous les sentiments que Remus laissait entrevoir: du désespoir, de la colère, de la conviction, des doutes, un mur solide que rien ne ferait bouger parce que rien d'autre ne comptait que ce qu'il voulait voir mené à bien. Et un amour si fort que Tien Lee se prit à vouloir recevoir cette émotion de Remus. Il voulait obtenir ce même amour et le garder toute sa vie durant. Le prédateur en lui reconnut que le premier pas vers cette direction serait de remmener son petit au loup. De prouver à Remus qu'il était capable de protéger... leur famille? Parce que si Tien Lee voulait construire quelque chose avec cet homme, il savait que ce serait définitif et qu'il obtiendrait plus que juste un homme. Il aurait toute la meute du loup, il en ferait partie et devrait en prendre soin. Un loup ne prend qu'un seul compagnon pour toute sa vie. Il est fidèle et possessif. C'est ce qu'avait souhaité l'oriental depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait lui pour toujours. Pendant quelques années il avait eut l'amour de son frère jumeau, mais c'était différent de ce qu'il avait devant lui. L'amour d'un frère, réalisa-t-il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait déjà entrevoir. Il avait eu un aperçu de cet amour en voyant son frère et le jeune homme que Tien Lee avait un jour enlevé. Cette fois-ci, il serait celui qui recevrait cet immense cadeau. Il était prêt à se battre pour cela.

Se levant calmement du banc noirci, Tien Lee saisit la main de Remus et l'aida à se lever. Debout l'un près de l'autre quelque chose passa entre eux: une affirmation, une acceptation qui les liait.

"Vous serez au ministère dés ce soir dans une salle que j'aurai choisit. Vous attendrez mon retour. La première chose que Neville verra à son retour sera vous et son épouse."

Puis d'un geste il poussa Remus légèrement, lui faisant signe de partir. Remus acquiesça muettement et s'éloigna à regret. Il avait confié son plan à cet homme, il devait lui faire confiance, croire qu'il pouvait réussir sans l'aide de Remus. Que son petit lui serait remmené sain et sauf. Et peut-être allait-il gagner plus que les trois Londubat qui appartenaient à sa meute? L'avenir avait tant de possibilités que l'homme loup ressenti cette même peur qui l'avait pris trois ans plus tôt, quand il ne savait pas si celui qu'il cherchait alors allait l'accepter. Mais Harry l'avait accepté... lui avait promis d'être son fils dans cette vie et toute autre à venir. Remus devait croire. Et pour la première fois en trois ans il avait mis sa famille entre les mains d'un autre. Il voulait vraiment que le destin leur soit favorable. N'avaient-ils pas assez soufferts?

Regagnant le chemin près de l'église, il recommença sa longue marche et eut l'impression de revivre ce lointain hiver où l'espoir avait été si mince et le temps si long.

Ce soir-là, Remus contacta Severus depuis le ministère où il attendait que la salle qui accueillerait Neville soit préparée. Il lui dit une partie de la vérité: qu'il était retenu là pour une affaire de clan. Il ne révéla pas que cela concernait leur clan, ni à quel danger il devait faire face. Il ne rentrerait pas à la maison pour quelques jours, et c'est tout ce qu'il avait le temps de dire à sa famille. Il s'éloigna du miroir, mode de communication largement plus appréciée que la cheminée anglaise.

Maintenant il lui fallait attendre.

o

o

o

Tien Lee avait gardé son regard posé sur le dos de l'occidental. La dignité palpable de l'homme avait été d'une sorte rarement vue. Le loup n'était pas séparé de l'homme comme il l'avait vu chez d'autres loups-garous. Remus et son loup étaient unis. Et Tien Lee savait que seule une grande épreuve pouvait en être responsable. Les cheveux blancs comme la neige la plus pure avaient renforçaient cette certitude. La beauté de cette étrange créature avait saisit son coeur avec force. Les yeux d'Ambres à l'air si ancien, remplis d'un grand savoir et de grandes souffrances, étaient ce qu'il avait le plus aimé de l'autre.

Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur le présent. Un sifflement attira son jeune partenaire de son tour de garde. Il passa une longue heure à revoir tout le plan avec lui et l'heure suivante à prendre contact avec ses fournisseurs en ville. Pour son idée si particulière il aurait besoin de matériel mondain, puisqu'aucune magie, qu'elle soit de transport ou de potion, ne pouvait fonctionner autour de leur cible.

Il fut assez facile d'obtenir une drogue qui marcherait sur un sorcier. Il avait en main une liste de ce qui était efficace sur un individu magique. Peu de médecines mondaines fonctionnaient vraiment sur les sorciers. Malgré le fait que les ingrédients eux-même, s'ils étaient utilisés différemment, soient capables d'un effet positif. Les rares drogues préexistantes qui agissaient comme il voulait, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en créer une nouvelle, devraient faire l'affaire.

Un dard contenu dans une bague des plus discrète serait imbibé de la substance. Il lui suffirait de trébucher près de sa victime et de le toucher une seconde pour que le plan soit en marche. Dés les premiers vertiges...

Iishin serait avec lui tout le temps, il l'aiderait à porter Neville Londubat Hors du ministère où il s'était réfugié pour gagner un peu de temps et essayer de sortir son épouse du pays. Les anglais pensaient toujours que les Londubat n'y étaient que pour régler leurs affaires avant de revenir au pays. Après tout Neville ne pouvait pas s'enfuir sous peine de mourir. Et Luna n'irait nulle part sans son mari. Heureusement pour le jeune couple, le ministère de leur pays d'adoption avait su leur gagner un peu de temps avant que les sorciers anglais n'aient le droit de les récupérer. Remus avait su profiter de ce temps précieux. Tien Lee n'allait pas le décevoir.

Après avoir choisit le matériel, et avoir subit de longs regards mi-intrigués mi-agacés de Iishin... le jeune homme avait semble-t-il remarqué une différence quelconque dans les agissements de Tien Lee. Et en avait déduit qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'atterrir un jour dans le lit du plus âgé (comme s'il en avait eu une au départ!). Mais bien que Iishin ait toujours eu un comportement très enfantin, il savait aussi rester professionnel quand il fallait, et avec les années le jeune homme avait gagné en maturité dans leur domaine très particulier. Aussi les plans furent facile à finaliser et le départ rapide à venir.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée que les deux hommes se trouvaient transportés par phénix express directement en face d'un groupe de loups-garous aux abois. Dés les premiers pas qu'avaient pris les hommes loups pour se défendre de ce qu'ils pensaient être une attaque, le phénix avait pris sur lui de les calmer, à sa manière... Sa méthode restera à jamais secrète, foie de loups-garous. Il semblait bien que Fumseck ne voulait aucune barrière sur son chemin pour libérer son sorcier. Neville était son choisis, aussi aucune convention de politesse qui veut qu'on se présente à l'entrée avant d'être reçu n'avait plus de valeur pour lui. Même si se faire annoncer à un groupe de loups-garous avant d'apparaître était en général une excellente idée.

La présence du phénix était une preuve suffisante que les deux nouveaux venus étaient là pour aider. Le nom de Remus était un bonus. Personne au monde n'ignorait plus que Neville Londubat appartenait à Fumseck. Néanmoins, les deux mondains étaient aussi venus dans ce pays en tant que représentants de l'alpha Remus, venus pour réclamer la charge de Luna et Augusta Londubat. Leur demande étant des plus légales, ils furent donnés responsabilité des deux femmes et s'empressèrent de préparer leur départ de ce pays. Elles ne pourraient pas être déplacées avant que les deux hommes aient enlevés Neville. Sans quoi leurs adversaires réaliseraient le danger et Neville deviendrait inaccessible. Des membres du clan auxquels Fumseck les avaient emmenés furent délégués la mission de mener Luna et Augusta dans le bureau du ministre, et d'user de sa cheminée pour les envoyer au Japon. Le timing devrait être impeccable.

À 8 heures 0 minutes, Augusta Londubat se vit invitée à rencontrer un représentant du ministre de son pays d'accueil. N'ayant pas laissé Luna hors de sa vue depuis que les sorciers anglais avaient mis leur plan en action, Lady Augusta entraîna sa jeune charge avec elle. Si elle remarqua que les deux gardes assignés à leur protection étaient des créatures, elle le garda pour elle. Neville s'était déjà arrangé pour lui faire promettre que quoiqu'il arrive elle emmènerait Luna au Japon, avec ou sans lui. Et il semblait bien que l'aide qu'il lui avait dit viendrait bientôt... était là. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible pour que des loups-garous approchent les Londubat, et cette raison s'appelait Remus.

Ce qui l'étonna encore moins fut que le fameux rendez-vous se fasse dans le bureau du ministre. Ce qui la surpris vraiment était l'absence de tout anglais pendant le trajet. Les couloirs qu'elles avaient empruntés avez été comme vidés de tout témoin possible. Augusta se demandait comment cela avait été possible aux vues de la quasi invasion des anglais de tout le bâtiment. Quand le ministre s'était plaint à la confédération européenne des sorciers, il avait du faire face à un Dumbledore qui n'avait pas aidé le moins du monde. Le seul accord qui était passé était que le ministre pouvait garder tous ses droits d'accès et de protection disponibles depuis son bureau. Le reste du ministère était entièrement aux mains des anglais et personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir sans leur accord. Enfin... personne sauf un phénix très motivé apportant avec lui quelques passagers.

Pendant que le ministre entretenait ses deux invitées et leurs deux gardiens, un groupe de loups-garous faisait diversion. Ils avaient démolis un mur du bâtiment pour y rentrer, avec une aide venue de l'intérieur qui avait brisé une partie des protections magiques qui les auraient empêchés de rentrer. Ayant déclenché une alarme, volontairement, ils avaient attiré les aurors anglais dans leur petit coin du ministère, pendant que les deux mondains entraient au moyen d'un phénix qu'aucune magie ne pouvait arrêter. Enfin, sauf cette magie des contrats de mariage qui aurait tué Neville si l'oiseau avait essayait de l'emmener au loin.

Tien Lee et Iishin, vêtus de manière respectable dans leurs deux costard cravates et marchant en gardant leurs yeux sur un dossier surchargé de documents, se déplaçaient d'un pas assuré vers le couloir par lequel un second groupe d'auror allait essayer de déplacer leur prisonnier pour s'assurer que les intrus ne pourraient pas le trouver. Heureusement pour les intrus et malheureusement pour les anglais, ce trajet était le seul disponible depuis la chambre dans laquelle Neville avait été retenu depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsque les aurors écartèrent les deux hommes de leur passage assez violemment, les deux mondains étonnés trébuchèrent et tombèrent sur les aurors, les piquants à l'aide de différents dards cousus sur les manchettes de leurs vestes. Dans un dernier mouvement, comme pour regagner son équilibre, Tien Lee toucha Neville. Son geste passa inaperçu dans la pagaille initiale, d'autant plus que les aurors avaient commencés à s'effondrer avant qu'il ait pu approcher le jeune homme.

Drogués, les aurors n'eurent aucune occasion de se défendre. Si sûr avaient-ils étés que le bracelet porté par Neville les protégeait de toute magie, qu'ils n'avaient pas pris en compte une méthode plus banale de les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Neville quant à lui se mit à trembler, sa réaction moins rapide et plus violente que celle de ses gardiens. Car la drogue utilisée sur lui avait été différente par nécessité. Il fallait que Neville entende la menace qui allait suivre, sinon l'enlèvement n'aurait aucune valeur aux yeux de la magie.

"Attache-le aussi serré que tu peux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se réveille et se libère avant qu'on ait attrapé sa femme."

"On utilisera le même mélange pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie elle aussi?"

"Non, il suffira de menacer son bébé. Une femme enceinte suivra toujours les ordres si son enfant est en danger." Rigola froidement Tien Lee.

À la seconde où il avait fini sa phrase, un Neville que Iishin n'avait pas fini de ligoter se jeta avec rage sur celui qui venait de menacer son épouse. Neville se débattit quand les deux hommes prirent le dessus. Il mordit, frappa tant qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce que ses bras se retrouvent emprisonnés à nouveau. Et même là, ses jambes s'agitaient et il se démenait comme un homme possédé. Il ne les laisserait pas faire, il se battrait de toute son âme pour sa famille. Neville essayait toujours furieusement de se libérer lorsque la drogue l'entraîna finalement dans l'inconscience. Sa dernière pensée était encore son désir d'être libre, d'échapper à ceux qui l'avaient capturés.

Iishin poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et fini d'attacher le jeune homme. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas sortir du ministère d'une manière magique, à cause du bracelet qui emprisonnait Neville, ils devraient passer par la grande porte.

Tien Lee déposa Neville sur son épaule, une main le maintenant en place pendant que l'autre contenait son pistolet. Ils quittèrent le couloir en silence, abandonnant les aurors sur le sol. En passant devant une fenêtre, Iishin ramassa un marteau qu'un de leurs alliés avait laissé là et fracassa la vitre. Une seconde alarme se déclencha. C'était le signal pour faire partir Luna et Augusta vers le Japon.

C'était aussi un bon moyen de faire se déplacer une autre partie des aurors dans l'immeuble. Les deux kidnappeurs entrèrent dans une pièce et empruntèrent une entrée secrète. Pendant que les aurors fouilleraient les couloirs, eux seraient déjà partis dans la direction opposée.

Dans la grande entrée du ministère, il n'y avait plus qu'une quinzaine d'hommes et de femmes. Et si aucune magie ne pouvait être utilisée autour de Neville, rien n'empêchait l'un de ses alliés de lancer des sorts autour des anglais eux-même. Le passage entre les deux portes était suffisamment large pour que le pouvoir du bracelet ne touche même pas ceux qui gardaient la sortie. Tout ce que les aurors verraient était deux hommes discutant et souriant à l'idée d'un bon dîner avec leurs femmes respectives.

A quoi servait d'avoir autant de policiers en un endroit si leur système de protection était aussi horrible? Enfin, tout avait servi d'avantage pour la réussite de la mission.

Une fois libres des murs de ces lieux officiels, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers une ruelle un peu plus loin, dans laquelle attendait une voiture aux vitres teintées. Leur captif fut gentiment placé et sécurisé. Et ils prirent la route.

Il était assez tard et la ville se préparait pour la nuit. Les rues étaient libres de la foule du jour. Conduire dans ces conditions avait un effet calmant. Plus d'une fois Tien Lee regarda le jeune homme endormi reflété dans le rétroviseur. Il semblait si jeune ainsi, différent de l'homme désespéré qui avait réussi à placer quelques bons coups dans sa tentative de leur échapper. Le plus âgé des deux partenaires ne poussa à son tour un soupir que lorsqu'ils embarquèrent enfin sur le bateau qui les avait attendu.

Le véhicule devait les mener sur un porte-avion militaire qui avait reçu pour ordre de mettre un petit avion à leur disposition. Un avion à trois place qui serait bien plus rapide pour gagner le Japon que de continuer par la mer. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance sur ce point-là, parce qu'aucun aéroport national ne les aurait laissé passer avec un jeune homme inconscient.

Tout ce que les militaires savaient était qu'une mission secrète avait pris place et que pour la terminer avec succès ils avaient eu besoin d'un point relais pour continuer leur voyage en toute sécurité. Le gouvernement magique avait fait appel à sa contrepartie mondaine sans aucune difficulté. Personne n'arrêterait les deux partenaires, pas même lorsqu'ils les verraient transporter un troisième homme.

Tout ce qui avait été fait ce soir-là n'avait été dû qu'au respect qu'avait eu ce pays pour son enfant d'adoption. L'idée de rabaisser le caquet des sorciers anglais n'avait joué que très peu sur leurs plans, mais avait certes été un magnifique bonus.

Dans la nuit, éclairé par le porte-avion, un petit avion décolla presque sans bruit. Au petit jour, ayant traversé une longue étendue de l'océan, il se posa sur une base dans laquelle une nouvelle voiture attendait. Cette fois il s'agissait d'une limousine accompagnée d'un médecin pour assurer la santé de leur passager endormi.

Leur arrivée au ministère du Japon se fit en toute discrétion. Et c'est avec grande gentillesse que les deux hommes passèrent leur fardeau à leur employeur, dans la chambre qui avait été préparée à cette occasion.

"Merci." Murmura Remus après avoir allongé son fils sur le grand lit. Luna s'était empressée de se placer aux côtés de son époux, et elle caressait avec amour les cheveux de Neville. Rassurée qu'il soit à nouveau avec elle. Augusta s'était installée sur un second lit dés que son petit fils était arrivé. Elle avait attendu aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait avant que l'épuisement ne la rattrape.

"C'était la plus exceptionnelle mission de fin de carrière que j'aurai pu souhaiter." Répondit Tien Lee. Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre depuis la porte d'entrée.

"Tien Lee?" Questionna Iishin.

"J'y pensait depuis longtemps. Je suis fatigué de toutes nos missions. Tu es encore jeune alors tu n'a pas perdu toute ton énergie. Pas comme moi Iishin."

Fermant les yeux et baissant la tête, le plus jeune acquiesça:

"J'aurai du m'en douter. Mais je crois que je ne voulais pas voir ce jour venir."

"Je ne te laisse pas seul." Le rassura Tien Lee.

Et Iishin réalisa qu'il était en effet déjà en contact avec un partenaire potentiel. Tien Lee les avait présentés l'un à l'autre un an plus tôt. Et depuis leurs routes s'étaient souvent croisées. Ils travaillaient ensemble à merveille. Et Iishin l'appréciait vraiment. Mais Tien Lee lui manquerait. Ils avaient toute une histoire. S'étant rencontrés alors que Iishin n'était qu'un enfant. Et Tien Lee avait été un tout jeune homme. Leurs vies n'avaient pas été faciles, mais elles avaient été bien remplies. Iishin sourit.

"Je te reverrais."

"Tu peux en être certain." Affirma Tien Lee. "File. Ou tu vas louper ton avion. Passe le bonjour à notre ami."

Iishin se retourna... et marcha la tête haute. Ses longues tresses rasta se balançant librement après qu'il les ait détachées de leur queue habituelle pour se détendre. La noirceur des tresses, et la douce teinte ambrée de sa peau à la lumière des bougies faisant de lui une apparition au milieu de ce décor de vieux château japonais. Le ministère s'était formé dans un bâtiment historique que personne n'avait visité depuis des siècles. Tenu secret par leurs enchantements. L'apparition disparue au détour du couloir. Et Tien Lee lui fit de silencieux adieux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Rassurante.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'homme qui avait capturé son coeur même s'il en savait si peu sur lui, il suivit ses instincts. Il se pencha, réalisant avec plaisir qu'il était plus grand que Remus. Puis il l'embrassa. Saisissant le loup entre ses bras, comme s'il ne voulait plus le lâcher. C'était une étrange destinée qu'il s'était trouvé.

Une qu'il avait choisi et qu'il allait aimer.

o

o

o

"QUOI!" Le cri avait certainement était entendu à des lieux à la ronde. Il avait peut-être même traversé un ou deux océans.

Puis des bredouillements avaient suivis, quelques coups avaient été frappés sur le torse d'un homme loup qui n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Puis les sanglots avaient commencés. Et tout le temps qu'ils durèrent, Remus maintint sa prise sur le jeune homme à qui il avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle.

Oui... il avait aussi été obligé de raconter toute l'histoire. Depuis la lettre jusqu'à l'enlèvement. Oui, il avait une impression de déjà vu, puisque la réaction de Neville avait été la même à quelques détails prêts à son réveil ce premier jour. Oui encore, il avait du admettre avoir laissé passer quelques jours afin de vérifier que les contrats de mariages avaient bien été annulés par la magie de la clause spéciale découverte par Remus. Et, oui! Non seulement le plan avait fonctionné mais leur famille était enfin au complet.

Alors après tant de découvertes, Harry avait bien droit à ce moment de colère et de peur. Car même à retardement et le danger déjà passé, l'idée à elle seule de ce par quoi ceux qu'il aimait étaient passés... L'idée elle-même avait serré son coeur, presque à l'étouffer. Et les larmes étaient bienvenues parce qu'elles le libéraient de la peur qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Les 'et si' étaient nombreux de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Mais les 'et si' n'étaient pas arrivés. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Sans compter que les Londubat avaient tous pris la nationalité japonaise et que quelque part en Angleterre de nombreuses personnes se lamentaient ou rageaient. Dumbledore, sa clique, et toutes les brebis stupides qui l'avaient suivi, avaient perdu la dernière bataille. Leurs victimes étaient libres.

Le vent soufflait dehors, balayant les champs de fleurs. Le rire cristallin d'une jeune fille retentit dans toute la maison. Sakura avait découvert sa toute petite gigantesque victoire: elle avait par ses conseils sauvé un jeune homme du même destin auquel elle n'avait échappé que trop tard. Un mariage forcé.

Et si au passage de sa danse de joie elle saisit l'un des bras de Harry, c'était pour le mieux. Car les larmes de peines du jeune homme se transformèrent aussitôt en larmes heureuses. Et leurs deux rires se mélangeaient avec bonheur, faisant sourire les membres de leur famille présents à leurs côtés. Bientôt, trois autres personnes viendraient vivre avec eux.

Remus leur dirait alors que son coeur avait trouvé un compagnon. Que le loup avait rencontré cet être unique qui lui était destiné.

o

o

o

* * *

**Note auteur: Est-ce que l'attente en vallait la peine?**


End file.
